Last Words
by Livybug
Summary: A dying wish and a promise to protect set a seriese of events in motion that changed Clary's life forever. She finds herself in the company of Jace Herondale. But is he what he seems? And can Clary trust him? R&R PLZ!
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_~ O.K. first F.F (Deep Breath) I hope you like it!

**_P.S~ I do NOT own any of these characters and any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clair! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

He didn't know why he was here. He felt an immense pull toward this old house and couldn't stop his feet from carrying him to it. He knew he shouldn't be here, he had been warned but he had to know what was so important. He had overheard the boss telling another that _'This had to be done_,' though, the reason why is what eluded him. This wasn't new to him, this situation, but it felt wrong to him this time. He had to find out why.

He should turn around and forget he was here. He should leave and never think of this moment again…but he couldn't. The house was devoid of all light as was every other around him. He studied it, taking in everything. He couldn't help but think that this was the perfect place to live, so warm and welcoming. The yellow house seemed to smile down at him and he felt a chill ravage his body. He reluctantly climbed the steps up to the porch and stood silently in front of the door.

He shook his head and let out a deep drawn out sigh running his hand through his curly hair. _I shouldn't be here_, he thought again but his hand took the cold metal of the door knob and twisted. The door swung open with a protesting creak to reveal a hallway and a set of stairs in front of him. He pushed over the threshold hearing the door click shut behind him and leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and took in a deep ragged breath. Why was he acting like this?

Out of the silence a blood curdling scream ripped through him tearing him away from his thoughts. He immediately pushed off the door and took the staircase two at a time not stopping until he came to the only closed door in the hallway. His hand shook as he placed it flush on the hard wood of entrance, it was open slightly, all he had to do was push and it would open showing him everything he wasn't sure he wanted to see. The door gave way effortlessly to his palm revealing the room inside. The only light was from the moon emanating though the windows.

He leaned in, not allowing himself to completely enter. The room was elegantly decorated with a Victorian scheme. A white four poster canopy bed centered the room with a matching night stand on either side of it and a dresser to his left. He finally mustered the courage to walk in and his attention was instantly drawn to the nightstand that held the only picture in the room. He started toward it but was caught up short when his eyes flickered to the right side of the room and held him there unmoving.

His hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. He knew instantly what it was and he couldn't bring himself to pull his eyes away. God how he wished he had just walked away when he had the chance. That opportunity was gone now. He aversely made his way around the bed feeling his heart pound against his ribs with each step.

He stood over the lifeless clump in front of him. Blood pooled on the carpet from her midsection, an array of deep auburn fanning at his feet. He had to admit, she was attractive and found himself bent over her gently rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek, she was still warm. He thought he felt her tremble but she couldn't have, from all the blood loss she had to be gone. He felt and incredible pang of regret run through him but then her eyes fluttered open and he instantly saw the fear in them.

"P-please," it was a weak whisper. "Protect her," she lifted a limp had toward the bed, "please."

He didn't understand at first but then remembered the picture that had grasped his attention just moments before. Her hand came up and squeezed his with a force he wouldn't have expected from a dying woman. Her eyes pleaded with him, begged him for his compliance. He nodded, unable to deny this woman's request. He felt partly responsible for what had happened to her, even though it wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could have done to stop this.

She let out a sigh and gave him a feeble smile as he watched the life drain from her eyes and her body go limp. He let her hand fall from his after brushing one last stand of her hair from her face. 'Protect her,' was this woman's dying request of him. 'Protect who?" he thought. Who was HER and could he actually do it?

He stood and made his way back to the portrait that had first held his attention. It sat snuggly in a metal frame decorated with lilies and rhinestones. He was careful not to touch it, he knew what ramifications that would have and if he were to complete the mission he had just been given, he would need to be free of this night. He studied the face behind the glass, committed it to his memory. This girl had red hair like the woman who's life had just been stolen from her and piercing emerald eyes. She was…beautiful.

He was suddenly thrown back to reality when he heard a creak behind him. Someone was climbing the steps and his heart leapt in fear. If it was this girl, he needed to make sure she didn't pin him to this or he would fail at his task before even beginning it. He stepped toward the window and thrust it open. The light summer breeze kissed his cheeks and held the sweet scent of lilacs. He threw a leg over the edge and took one last look at the body on the floor.

"Mom," he heard a sweet voice call from the hallway. He froze, hating his body for not doing as he commanded. He heard the footsteps near him, ready to give him away than heard a gasp. His head snapped up and met a pair of bright green orbs. She had already seen too much. He heaved himself out of the window landing gracefully on his feet like a cat and darted through the backyard. The wood behind the house being his safe haven now.

His heart hammered in his chest as he fought to catch his breath. The only thing he could hear was the woman's last words, 'Protect her.' He had to find out who she was and what he was protecting her from. He had promised, not outwardly to her but to himself, he would do this for her. He felt he owed it to her to grant her this one request. The girls piercing eyes resonated in his mind. He would protect no matter what it took.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way through the woods maneuvering his way back to his car. The shrill sound of sirens burst through the air sending waves of guilt through him once again. Once in his car he felt on single tear roll down his cheek. His breath caught as he realized that he hadn't become the monster he thought he was. He still had some ability to feel even if it was in the most minuscule measure.

He drove aimlessly through the city pondering, anticipating…planning. He had to find out who this girl was and why her mother was just killed. He knew nothing was ever as it seemed with his boss. There was always reason, whether he agreed with it or not wasn't a luxury he was afforded. He needed help and there was one person he knew that could get him the information he desperately needed.

He made his way through time square, the glow of the lights held no wonder for him anymore. They seemed more to annoy him now than anything else. He remembered thinking as a child that the atmosphere created by them was magical but as he grew and learned the ways of the world and that magical wonder faded. He was unmoved now, nothing made him feel. He could find disgust in even the most beautiful things.

He found himself in upper east Manhattan, his body knowing where he wanted to go before he had made the decision in his mind. It was late and he was sure that his presence wouldn't be welcomed. Magnus would hang him by the balls for this but he needed help and he knew this was the only place he would find it. He parked in front of a lavish old building and made his way in, nodding at the man dressed in a black tux that held the door for him.

His hands broke into a cold sweat. He quickly shoved them into the pocket of his jeans and took to the elevator, pressing the number seven. He blew out a breath and bounced nervously watching the number rise until he heard a ding and the doors slid apart. He stepped into the quiet hall and waited for the elevator to make its decent back to the main floor before his feet actually moved. He wondered quietly, unnoticing if anyone passed him or the decor around him. He stopped in front of the door labeled seven-thirty and knocked. To his relief it wasn't Magnus who opened the door but the one person he was looking for.

In front of him stood a boy with black hair all a mess from sleeping dressed in plaid pajamas. He cocked his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a questioning look. He leaned against the door, sighed with a weak smile and opened the door gesturing into the apartment with his palm up and followed behind as both boys made their way to the modernly decorated living room. The black haired boy stood with his hands on his hip still with a questioning look and waited.

"Alec, I need your help," he looked up at the boy in blue plaid and sighed. The boy seated himself on his white sofa and rested his elbows on his knees, waiting, always waiting

* * *

><p>Alright...I know, I KNOW, it was short...but bare with me...I've got lots to come. Idea's are welcome but I can't promise they will be used. Review<p>

Love it

Hate it

Let me know...just please be gentle!

AHHHH!


	2. Come out and Play

_**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

It had been six months since the death of her mother. Clary Fray still was haunted by the vision of her lying on the floor surrounded by warm, wet crimson. She had seen the man who did it. He was a coward who took the window as an escape route. Clary only wished she had seen his face. The only thing she could remember was that he had blond hair. The rest of her memory was blurred by fear, rage and the promise that time would take everything it could from that day.

With her mother gone the only other person she had left in the world was Luke. He wasn't her real father but had raised her no differently. They had been close her whole life and then that night happened. Luke had pulled away from Clary and it hurt. She knew it was because she was a constant reminder of her mother, the woman he loved with every fiber of his being. He had immersed himself in his book store but always made sure Clary was taken care of.

Her best friend Simon was the one who never failed her. He was the one she could count on no matter what was going on. He always knew how to make her smile. He was her one constant in a world that had turned dark and uncaring on her. She had decided to skip the first semester of college. It was her senior year but she just needed time to cope with the loss of her mother. Luke had tried to persuade her otherwise but she stubbornly stuck to her guns.

She had decided she would take her mother's gallery over. She felt at peace there surrounded by the essence of Jocelyn. Art was the one thing that kept them together. She found solace in the place that held her mother's heart. She taught the art classes her mother started five years ago. If it helped heal her, then she would teach art and hope that it helped them as well. Simon even helped in the shop in his spare time. He wasn't artistic in the slightest but she enjoyed his company.

It had been a busy day. Her mother had built up so much hype for her shop that people ached to buy the contents it held. She didn't have the heart to sell any of her mother's paintings but decided she would sell her own instead along with some of the art her students donated. She had been telling a customer about one of her pieces when the door swung open with a ding of the bell above it. A blond man stood in the entry with his hands in his pockets, taking in his surroundings. Clary had to take a second look. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. His eyes locked with hers and he smirked.

"How much?" the woman to her left said, pulling her from his jaw dropping gaze.

"Huh? Oh, it's ah…two hundred dollars," Clary said trying to pull her head back to the task at hand. She snuck a quick glance back to the door but he was gone. She felt a twinge of disappointment at the empty doorway.

"I'll take it."

Clary smiled back to her and nodded then retreated to the back room to find a drape for the oversized painting. It was one of her most detailed works, a portrait of the city. When she returned from the back she was surprised to see her friend Isabelle pawing mindlessly through art books.

"Hey Iz,"

"Hey,"

Clary and Isabelle hadn't been friends for that long. They met at Pandemonium, a night club in the city, and just clicked. She hadn't expected Izzy to ever want to hang out with her but she had called Clary that very next day to go shopping. Shopping wasn't one of Clary's favorite things to do but she felt having a girlfriend would be a good thing. Simon sure seemed to like her.

"I'll get to ya in a sec Iz,"

"No worries, I'm meeting someone actually," a smirk played at her mouth.

Clary smiled and shook her head. When Izzy said she was meeting someone Clary knew it had to be a guy. She finished with the lady who purchased her painting and searched for Izzy in the store. She found her in the back section near the paint brushes whispering with none other than the blond angelic faced man from earlier.

"Not yet, Jace. It's too soon," Izzy whisper-shouted.

"No, it's not."

"Jace…"

Jace's eyes shot in Clary's direction and his eyes raked her up and down as a smile drew itself across his beautiful face. Izzy turned and her eyes darted around the room before she smiled nervously and waived a Clary.

"Iz," She furrowed her eye brows and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Um…nothing. I…ah…just realized you've never met my step-brother. Clary, this is Jace." Isabelle half turned to face the blond boy whose smile only brightened. Clary was surprised at the introduction. She had expected him to be Izzy's new boy toy. She knew Isabelle had A…brother, but not brothers…so to speak. Clary eyed him suspiciously at first, new people weren't her thing but he held a hand out and closed in on her.

"Clary…is it? Nice to meet you," Clary's hand was swallowed up by his. She shouldn't have been surprised. She was tiny, kids in school always made fun of her for being short. Jace had to be near six feet tall and OH MY GOD was he gorgeous. His eyes were a honey gold, matching his light curly hair and tan skin. He was perfect, no other way around it.

"You too," Clary responded nervously.

At that very moment Simon came crashing through the door. His arms flailed over his head and he nearly tripped over a large blue pot sitting on the floor. His hair was disheveled, which was normal and he wore his usual attire. A t-shirt with some band on it, today it was the Rolling Stones and a pair of jeans that probably hadn't been washed in days.

"Clarissa Fray, where are you?"

Clary pulled her hand from Jace's grip and sighed while she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger. She heard Izzy stifle a laugh behind her and clear her throat when Clary shot her a murderous glare. Jace looked between them with his eye brows strewn together with a questioning look.

"I'm back here Si," she yelled but only after hearing him bump into something else.

"Clary," he had finally reached her and was out of breath. He stood hunched over with his hands resting on his knees. He held a finger up to her trying to catch his breath when he caught sight of Jace and Isabelle. "Izzy," he squeaked pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Simon," she said dramatically mocking him and chuckling.

"And…incredibly tall, buff, blond…person." He pushed a thumb out in Jace's direction and turned to Clary, "who the hell is that?"

Clary opened her mouth to answer but Jace quickly did it for her. "I'm Jace, Isabelle's step-brother."

"Oh thank Abraham," Simon said breathily. Jace looked at him even more quizzically then turned to Izzy who just shrugged. He looked at Clary who just smiled and shook her head.

"He's Jewish," and that was all she had to say. Jace's mouth curved in an O shape and he nodded now understanding Simon's statement. "So…what are you all," Clary flailed her arms in the air mocking his prior antics. Isabelle laughed and Jace snickered at her ability to mimic Simon so well. "All about?' she finished after she put her arms back down.

"Very funny Fray," Simon said under his breath. Clary couldn't hold back the smile. "You are mine tonight, close up shop and come straight to my house."

"Nope, she is coming with me and Jace tonight," Izzy cut in before Clary could respond. She was beginning to get very irritated with the fact that people kept cutting her off. Her head snapped in Izzy's direction, her eye brows flew up and her mouth hung open. "I'm not taking no for an answer Clary, you're coming."

"That's not fair Izzy. I just got a new PS3 game and Clary needs to come play with me," Simon whined. Jace cocked his head at Clary and her face twisted and she leaned her head back from his stare. What was that about?

"I didn't have you pegged as one liking the gamer geek type, let alone the type to _play_ with one," Jace smirked smugly.

"You've known me for five minutes, how do you know what my type is?"

Jace shrugged and turned to Izzy, "I'll see you at Pandemonium," Izzy nodded. Jace began to make his way back to the front of the store but turned and place his finger to his lips. "Clary…If you decide you want to _play_ with someone other than geek boy, then I'll see you later too." Simon's mouth dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Clary felt heat rush to her cheeks as she tried to bite back her smile.

Izzy left shortly after Jace had leaving Simon and Clary alone in the shop. He shot angry glares at her every few minutes. She had told Izzy she would call her after the shop was locked up for the night but wasn't sure yet if she actually wanted to go out. She was a homebody lately and was completely content locking herself in her mother's studio with the radio blaring and paint brush in hand. You can't sell paintings if you don't have any to sell.

"Fray, if you ditch me for Super Man and Wonder Woman I'll be pissed. You promised you'd come and play this game with me when it came out."

Clary sighed, she had promised and she felt bad for not wanting to actually hang out with either of them. She immediately felt like she was the most horrible person on the face of the planet and the worst friend ever because of it. Simon had always been there when she wanted or NEEDED him to be. "O.K. Simon, I'll come over and play that game with you."

Simon danced in a circle jabbing the pointer finger of each hand in the air, "yay…I…love…Fray," came out with each bounce. Clary couldn't help but laugh. Simon may have been a goofy gamer geek but he was her goofy gamer geek and she loved him just the way he was.

Simon helped Clary finish up at the store and they locked it up for the night and headed over to his house. She didn't mind being there; it had started to feel more like home than her own house since Jocelyn died. Simon led her to his room where he had two computers, though she didn't know why he needed two, a T.V. and a PS3, XBOX and an old Sega Genesis. She still argued that Sonic the Hedgehog was still the best game ever made, Simon disagreed. Clary threw herself on Simon's bed and watched as he unwrapped his new game lovingly and fired up the PlayStation then took a seat next to her handing her a controller.

"That damn leach bit me," Simon screeched. "Now I'm a stupid Vampire."

"Isn't that better than being human?"

"I guess."

Clary's phone buzzed in her multicolored patchwork purse and she pulled it out and saw IZZY scroll across the screen. She made an irritated noise and pushed ignore but it just started buzzing again. Simon looked at Clary, then her phone and grabbed it from her hands.

"Izzy," he chimed sweetly batting his eyes. Clary nearly spit out her soda when he did it trying not to laugh. She heard Isabelle yelling on the other end.

"Simon! Give Clary the phone."

"I'll make a deal with you…"

"NO! Give her the phone…NOW!"

"She is busy having the life sucked out of her by the undead, can I take a message?"

"URGH, SIMON!"

"Fine, fine," Simon handed Clary the phone and smiled wide at her, "she's pissed." Clary sighed and rolled her eyes. Izzy's wrath was unmatched by anyone she had ever met, even her own mother when Clary did something she shouldn't have, didn't hold a candle to Izzy.

'Hey Iz."

"Clary, why aren't you here and how come you didn't call after you closed the shop?"

"Iz, I'm not in the mood for Pandemonium tonight."

"I don't care. You get your scrawny ass down her or I'll have Jace come get you."

Jace…come get her? Oh no, that was something she just couldn't have. She shot up from the bed and absentmindedly ran her fingers through her soft red curls. Simon's face twisted inquisitively but he quickly turned his attention back to the game. She had spent time with Simon and she supposed if they were going to fight over her she would have to split her time. It had been a while…a long while since she had been out with Izzy and she figured she wasn't being very fair.

"Alright Izzy," Clary sighed. "I need to go home first and change."

Isabelle squealed happily on the other end making Clary wince and pull the phone away from her ear. Simon turned and gave her a look that she thought could melt Antarctica. She hung up the phone and shoved it back in her purse looking guiltily at Simon then letting her head fall.

"Si…"

"DON'T!" He threw his finger in her face.

"You could come with me," she gave him a cheesy smile. "If Izzy drinks enough you could be her DD and she could…_play_ with you." Clary's eyebrows danced as she bit her lip. Simon didn't say another word he was in the bathroom before Clary could blink. "I'll meet you there Si," she yelled. He mouthed something she couldn't make out but assumed he said something along the lines of 'can't wait.'

Simon's house was only a few blocks from hers, when she reached it she wasn't surprised to see that is was empty. There were no lights, no people laughing inside the windows, just dark and devoid of life. This made her wonder where Luke could be but she shrugged it off and marched up the porch steps and into the house. She set her keys on the stand next to the door and took the staircase slowly watching her feet as she ascended them.

Clary dug through her closet until she found a purple shimmery tank top that Izzy made her buy, telling her she would look, 'To die for,' in it. She paired it with her favorite dark wash skinny jeans and finished the ensemble with her black knee high leather boots and hurried out the door throwing her jacket on as she locked it.

She had to take the subway to get to Pandemonium but it didn't take as long as she actually wanted it to. The club was the same as it always was, it smelled of smoke and often times sweat but she didn't care. Strobe lights flickered from one wall to the other and a D.J. sat center stage at the back of the building. Clary slowly made her way through the bodies of people slamming and rubbing against one another until she got to the bar. She hadn't spotted Simon or Isabelle, so she took a seat and ordered a Kamikaze, her favorite. Clary shrugged her jacket off and let it hang off the back of her chair and settled in to take a sip of her drink when she felt an arm reach around her waist.

"Hey beautylicious," Clary rolled her eyes when she heard the voice next to hear ear. "I missed you."

"Oh, Sebastian," She sighed turning to meet him. "I haven't missed you."

"That hurts Clare, that really hurts," his hands flew up to his chest but he smiled. "Come on, come dance with me." Clary shook her head and her lips set in a thin line. She turned back to the bar and took another sip of her drink when Sebastian spun her chair around to face him. "What did I do?"

"I think the question is, who…not what but then again to each their own," Clary shrugged and peaked up at him over the rim of her glass. His mouth fell open and he backed away only slightly, there was an awkward silence between them. He leaned into her and Clary sat back against the chair, it seemed like he was going to try and kiss her but he didn't. He stopped just short of her lips.

"One dance, you won't regret it."

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. When you said we should play hide and seek I thought you meant we were going to play it in private," Clary's head snapped in the direction of the voice to find Jace standing next to her with a smirk on his face.

Sebastian stepped back from Clary and crossed his arms over his chest, "who the hell are you?"

Clary had to fight to hold back the smile on her face. Jace sighed, "I'm the guy she came out to _play_ with." Clary was in mid sip at the exact time he said it. Her drink flew out of her mouth showering Sebastian as she laughed. Jace stepped closer to her and leaned against the bar. He was so close she could feel the warmth of him against her. _Maybe_, she thought, _just maybe she would like to play with Jace_. Who was she kidding, who wouldn't want to play with him? She looked back at Sebastian at the same time he was wiping the contents of her drink from his face.

"Clary," she heard Izzy and leaned to look around Sebastian to find her pushing her way toward them. Isabelle threw her arms around Clary's neck in a drunken embrace and squeezed. She pulled back and turned to see the dark haired boy staring wild eyed at Jace. "Ew, Sebastian…Don't you have flees to treat or something? Go away, Clary has better things to do with her time than groom a dog."

"That's not what you were saying last week, Izzy," Sebastian leaned into her.

Clary turned and gave her and incredulous look, "IZZY!"

"I was drunk Clary, everyone looks good with beer goggles on."

Clary felt Jace chuckle next to her at Izzy's outburst. It wasn't that Sebastian was ugly because he wasn't. He was that tall dark and handsome type that every girls dreams of at least once in her life. The bad thing about him was that he knew he was good looking and acted like he was god's gift to women. He had a horrible attitude and Clary knew from experience that he did not like to be turned down. Simon finally found his way to them and hitched himself up next to Izzy. Clary wondered what took him so long because he didn't look any different now than he did when she left his house.

"I'm so disappointed in you Izzy. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play in the trash?" Clary asked shaking her head. Jace let out a deep belly laugh and slapped his hand on the bar. Izzy just looked at her smugly while Simon stood confused with no idea what was going on.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes on her and shook his finger, "One day Clare, one day."

"Yup, you keep waiting for that day but don't hold your breath…" Jace said and then his voice dropped into a whisper. "I'll have her busy for a while," he winked at Sebastian who scowled in return and walked away.

"Ugh, I feel like I need to take a shower just because he talked to me," Clary said rolling her shoulders in disgust.

"So what was that about anyway?" Jace asked while he motioned the bar tender for a drink.

"Oh, Sebastian is just pissed because Clary is the one girl who won't give it up for him. She's going to win world record for who can hold a penny between their knees the longest." Izzy put her hand up to her mouth and whispered, "Virgin alert."

"Hey," Simon shouted. "What's wrong with being a virgin?" All eyes were on him at that moment. Clary shook her head and gave him the _'I can't believe you just said that_,' look.

Jace shook his head and jerked his finger back in forth in the air toward Simon. "Take care of that Iz."

"WHAT?" Izzy yelped.

"If you can get drunk enough to sleep with dog breathe than you can do it for the gamer geek as well. Just a couple more shots and your there," he shrugged, "besides it'll only take ten seconds and you probably won't feel a thing. I'll even help, put the shots on my tab because I feel sorry for him now."

"Why doesn't anyone feel sorry for Clary?" Simon spat.

Izzy shook her head and made a disgusted noise then pushed herself back from the bar saying, "You're an ass Jace," as she made her way back to the dance floor, Simon followed clumsily after her.

Jace turned to the bar with his elbows resting off the edge and took a drink of his beer. Clary waved down the bar tender and he nodded tossing a glass in the air and catching it to make her another. "So," he said, "When are we going to _play_?"

Clary shook her head, she had to admit he was persistent. "I don't _play_ with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. You shook my hand and everything."

"Well in that case, I don't _play_ with men who whore their sisters out to virgin geeks out of pity and make fun of my best friend."

"You can call him a geek and make fun of him but I can't?"

"Yes, because he is my geek." The bar tender came around with her drink now and Clary smiled with gratitude.

"JACE!' a woman's voice called from behind them. Clary knew that voice and despised the shrill sound of it. Apparently so did he because he stiffened and chugged the rest of his beer. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know Aline, here, there, anywhere you weren't," Jace said turning to face her. She slowly rubbed a finger down his chest and bit her lip. Clary gagged when she did it.

"We had fun last time we were together."

"That relies heavily on the definition of fun," Jace said throwing his hand up and gesturing for another beer.

"Well we could always find out whose definition is better?" Aline leaned in closer and smiled.

Jace opened his mouth to speak but Clary cut in first, "sorry Aline, he's going to find out my definition of fun later." Jace turned to her with his eye brows raised and a smile playing at his mouth as Clary stared stubbornly at the brunette in front of them who looked like she used a putty knife to sculpt her face.

Aline giggled and pointed at Clary, "last I heard you still needed your cherry popped."

"Pillow talk with Sebastian again Aline? Shows how much of a whore you are. What I think is really sad is that he's thinking about me when he's screwing you, and my cherry is none of your business."

Aline's eyes narrowed on Clary and bore daggers into her. Jace tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably at it. Clary pulled herself to the edge of her chair and spun back around while Aline stepped closer to Jace. Clary, growing tired of the fact that this stupid girl just wouldn't get the hint, spun toward Jace wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his mouth down to hers. He must have been surprised by her act because he didn't open his mouth at first but then clary felt his tongue caress hers. His lips were soft and he tasted like beer. Not a taste Clary particularly liked but it tasted good on him. Their lips moved together seamlessly. Jace's hand came up and cupped her cheek as they continued to steel the breath from one another. Clary knotted her fingers in the soft curls at the back of his neck and pulled him closer. She didn't know how long she sat there making out with Jace. She just knew that the warm, wet perfectness that was his mouth felt amazing and she never wanted to stop.

"Clary," Jace whispered against her lips.

"Hmm,"

"I ah...think you dropped your penny."

* * *

><p>I couldn't just leave the prologue up so I worked REALLY hard to get the first chapter up for you too. Hopefully I can chapter 2 up next week. I'll do my best...So did you get my references Simon's a stupid Vampire in his video game and Oh Sonic the Hedgehog...So anyway Review let me know what you think.<p>

Love it

Hate it

Suggestions...always welcome!


	3. Tell me

_**O.K. so bc I'm a total space cadette and uploaded chapter one without posting it...you get 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT YAY! Do a little dance...Make a little love...Sorry...read on!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Please, Alec…" Jace huffed. "Explain to me how you have managed to find absolutely nothing on Jocelyn Fray over the period of six months." He stood behind Alec who was sitting in his computer chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Izzy sat on the couch reading the newest volume of Maxim. She rolled her eyes and slammed the magazine shut and uncrossed her legs whipping in Jace and Alec's direction.

"You're a moron. Fray was not Jocelyn's last name. She was married to Luke and his last name is Garroway. How thick can you be?" she spat.

"Iz, I looked up Jocelyn Garroway too, nothin'…" Alec sighed.

"What the hell? Is this woman a ghost?" Jace's hands flew in the air as he ran his hands through his hair.

Izzy and Alec gave each other the 'Did he just say, what I think he said,' look and shook their heads. Magnus burst in at the very moment mumbling to himself about something that Jace couldn't make out. He decided to push it off, if Magnus wanted them to know he definitely wouldn't be afraid to tell them. Izzy sank back into the sofa and shoved her nose back in Maxim…Maxim? Was she really that hard up for ideas?

"Izzy, I put you in Clary's life SIX months ago…you don't have any other leads?" Jace held his hand out to her and the other plastered to his hip.

"No Jace, I don't. She isn't a kindergarten book. I can't figure her out by just lookeding at the pictures. If you don't like how I've done things than do your own digging into her life. You didn't have a problem digging into her mouth with your tongue."

Alec's eyes widened as he turned to Jace, "you're supposed to be protecting her, not making her gag."

"I will have you both know," he pointed between them. "She kissed me."

"She had beer goggles on," Izzy piped not looking up at him.

"Oh Jace, I don't think your bad looking. Though, you do need to shave. You have a five 'O clock shadow going on," Magnus chimed. Finally making his presence known and gesturing to Jace's face in a circular motion with is pointer finger and winking. Alec shot him jealous stare and he shrugged mouthing "what" to him as he walked into the kitchen. Did Magnus just hit on him?

Jace let out a long breath, "Keep looking Alec. There has to be something on her, it's just not possible that this whole time we've come up empty on both her and Luke." His phone buzzed in his pocket, The Boss rolled across his screen. "Shit, I gotta go guys. Alec, let me know if you find anything," he pointed at him, heading for the door. Alec saluted him as the door clicked behind him.

The night air bit his face and a cold shiver ran down his back. What he wouldn't give to be curled up in a warm place with Clary right now. Wait…what? No, no, no, he shook his head. He was Jace Herondale, he didn't curl up in warm places with girls. He was the warm place they curled up to after he had ravaged them into complete and utter bliss then snuck out of their rooms at night hoping never to see them again.

He had kept to the shadows for six months, watching her, studying her. Not once had he felt like this about her. She was attractive in a girl next door sort of way but much too innocent for his taste. Why was he thinking about this? He needed to protect her not…not WANT her. He shrugged the collar of his jacket up around his neck and hunched his shoulders trying to block the wind making his way to the subway.

~oOo~

Clary stood in front of her mother's painting like she had so many times before trying to decipher what her mother was feeling and thinking when she did it. Clary's mind kept wondering from the painting to the week before when she kissed Jace. She couldn't shake the way he made her feel…his lips, his hands, his breath in her ear as he said…

"Do you always keep your customers waiting?"

Clary jumped and spun to find none other than Jace standing in front of her with that beautiful, panty dropping smirk. "Jace…what are you doing here?"

"I figured you missed me, so I thought I'd stop by," he said fingering a clay butterfly one of her students had made.

"Egotistical much?" Clary rolled her eyes and pushed passed him desperately searching for something to keep her busy so she didn't give herself away.

"Absolutely not, I and everyone around me are aware of my stunning good looks and rapier wit, who wouldn't miss me?"

"Someone," Clary said. "Who has better things to do with their time than stare at you and watch you flap your jaw." She continued to the back of the shop where the art supplies were. Her night class didn't start until six but she figured she had nothing else to do so why not prepare for it. Unbeknownst to her, Jace had followed her and was laughing at her.

"Oh, Cherry," Jace sighed. "You know you haven't stopped thinking about my flapping jaw since last week."

Did he say cherry or Clary? When she got home she had to make sure she cleaned her ears out. "What did you just call me?"

"Cherry."

"Are you mocking my choice of abstinence?" She asked, spinning on her heels and crossing her arms.

"Now why would you think that? I'm simply making reference to the fact that you have red hair," he said innocently. "I am not one to judge but I have to ask…do you have plans to become a nun?"

If he wasn't so damn sexy and she was afraid to break her hand on his face she would have slapped him. Did he have to be such an…Ass? Clary scowled, "What's it to ya'?"

"Just curious," he shrugged. "You have obviously had the opportunity. I'm just trying to figure out why you haven't taken it."

"Maybe because I haven't met anyone worthy enough."

"What are you waiting for? Lancelot? Wait…your knight in shining armor…prince charming?"

"Ew, no…Fairy tales don't happen in real life Jace and happily ever after, never actually happens." Clary rolled her eyes and pushed by him with a box of supplies in hand. He followed quietly probably thinking of some smart ass comment to come back at her with. She made her way into her teaching area where easels sat in a semi-circle around a platform that she usually adorned with their assignment. She hadn't decided what she would have them work on tonight.

"Cherry, have you ever thought that…"

"Urgh, Jace…quit calling me that!" She croaked dropping the box at her feet and balling her fists at her sides.

"Why? Pet names are endearing."

"Really? What's Isabelle's pet name?"

"Skank." He answered simply.

Clary smiled and then bit her lip trying to pull the amusement from her face but Jace caught it and smiled back. "That's real endearing, I'm sure she loves it." Clary bent down to the box to start setting the supplies out. When she reached in, her hand brushed Jace's and it immediately sent warm waves through her body that made her shiver uncontrollably. She pulled back and sucked in a breath and their eyes met. His deep honey orbs held her there unable to move, unable to comprehend anything around her but the fact that he was there and his lips were inches from hers. She wanted it, there was nothing in the world she wanted more at that moment to feel his mouth against hers.

The bell above the entrance to the store rang and they both pulled back. Clary heard Jace clear his throat and she turned to find Izzy and Simon gliding toward them. She found that she felt relieved at their presence. She was never more tempted to rip someone's clothes off than she was in that moment. She was in trouble and… was it her or did it all of a sudden feel like someone turned the heat up?

"Clary," Izzy said as they neared, then she turned to Jace, "Ass."

"Skank," Jace nodded and turned to Simon, "Geek boy." Clary smacked Jace in the arm and he feigned hurt and she scowled at him. "Well I would love to stay and be a part of the geek fest but I have things to see and people to do so...I'm out." He was headed for the door but turned quickly to Clary and said, "Cherry, I'll see you in a couple of days. Don't miss me too much, though, I know you will." He winked and then he was gone.

"Cherry?" Simon asked raising his eyebrows. Clary shook her head and waved her hand at him dismissively. She began setting out the supplies for the class, ignoring the fact that Izzy and Simon were still there. She was still hot. When she got home she had a date with a cold shower. Damn, that put a kink in her plans with the bubble bath but…oh well.

"Clarissa Fray, don't ignore me."

Clary looked up to see Izzy with her hands on her hips tapping her pointed boot on the floor angrily. Clary sighed and said, "I'm sorry Izzy, what were you saying?" Isabelle's eyes widened as she realized Clary hadn't heard a single word she said and she stalked off angrily leaving her and Simon alone. Clary looked after her bewildered and then looked to Simon for understanding but he was absolutely no help.

"So, you comin over tonight?"

"No Simon, I'm sorry. I have class at six, then I plan on going home and having a torrid love affair with my comforter."

"Your comforter?"

"Yes, my comforter. It's soft, warm, doesn't talk back and will be there in the morning when I wake up."

Simon rolled his eyes and laughed but helped her finish setting up for her class. He left when they were done rambling on about Izzy making him be her test subject for some new lasagna recipe she found. They both knew Izzy was a horrible cook and she knew then why Simon had wanted her to come over. She wasn't always going to be his scape goat. He had to learn to say no.

For her class she had decided to have them create their own version happily ever after in a picture. She had to admit, at least Jace was for good for inspiration. On her way home she picked up a couple slices of pizza for dinner from a small shop before hitching a ride on the subway home. Luke was MIA as usual so she took it upon herself to take that bubble bath. After being outside she wasn't hot anymore. She lit candles and pinned her curls up off her neck carelessly, letting some fall to the sides of her face. She lay in the tub sipping on some wine thinking about what it was that really held her back from physically giving herself to someone.

She had had boyfriends but they had all failed her somehow. Whether it was pushing her for sex too much or lying or cheating, it didn't matter. They had all fallen under the same category of douchebag loser and she tossed them all aside as quickly as she could. Were there no decent men on this planet anymore? Clary had found herself being taken over by darkness and was standing in the door of her mother's bedroom. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. She gasped when she saw her mother's lifeless body on the floor. Her first instinct was to run to her, to shake Jocelyn awake. Her whole body went numb. She looked up to see a shadowy figure in the window sill. She couldn't tell who it was, time had stolen any memory of him that she had that night. She remembered his hair was blonde but couldn't see it on him anymore.

The figure looked up and stared. Why couldn't she see his face? Why couldn't she make out any distinguishing features? Clary willed her feet to move but they disobeyed her. She stay shaking in the door way and watched as the man slipped out her mother's window and out of her vision. When he was gone she finally found the will power to run to Jocelyn's lifeless form and turned her over so she rested on Clary's knees. Streams poured from her eyes and ran down her chin dripping on Jocelyn's floral dress. She pulled her hands up to her face, dripping in blood and jumped at the loud agonizing sob she heard, then realized it had come from her.

Clary's body jerked her awake. She was still in her bathroom but the water was cold and bubbles gone. Her wine glass had fallen from her hand and now made a puddle on the floor next to the claw foot porcelain tub. Her body shook involuntarily from the frigid water and she sat up to drain it. Clary stepped out and wrapped herself in a white towel and shuffled sleepily to her bed falling face first into her pillow. She pulled the comforter around her and closed her eyes willing herself back to sleep. She had to, she NEEDED to sleep. The nightmares were no stranger to her, they came and went every night and every night it was the same thing.

Her mind went instantly to Jace. She didn't know why but the thought of him seemed to comfort her. She seemed at peace when she thought about him and if nothing else it did make her feel warm. She fell asleep thinking of him dressed in bright shining armor. What the hell? She had lost her mind. Jace was not a knight in shining armor and they definitely wouldn't live happily ever after.

~oOo~

How long did he have to wait for this dick head to come home? Jace was growing impatient. He had watched this man for months. Jace knew more about him than he probably knew about himself. He liked black coffee in the morning, an everything bagel topped with cream cheese and he read the stocks section of the New York Times with CNN blaring in the background. He left for work at exactly eight A.M. and always took a taxi. A waste of money in Jace's mind but it wasn't his money. He spent his nine hour work day on Wallstreet buying shares for his rich clients and spared none of their expense when he did it. For lunch he ate a chilli cheese dog with green peppers from the nearest hot dog vendor and washed it down with diet coke. Didn't he know diet soda was bad for him?

He would arrive home between six and seven depending on the traffic. His dinner was usually Chinese take-out from Jong's speedy Delivery. He rarely strayed from his favorite dish which was honey chicken and pork fried rice. Jace tried it once just to see what his infatuation with it was and had to admit it was pretty damn scrumptious. He often had female company over in the evenings and Jace cringed when he realized he knew how long it took for this man to get off. It was sad really…because it wasn't very long and the women he had over were nothing to write home about.

So needless to say Jace was rather taken aback by the fact that his mark wasn't home yet and it was now nearly nine P.M. He had slipped into the elaborately decorated apartment unnoticed and sat in the dark playing with the clip in his 9mm semi-automatic Smith and Wesson. He grew increasingly bored with that and began screwing and unscrewing the silencer instead. Nearly an hour later Jace was alerted to his arrival home when he heard keys jingle behind the door. He sat quiet, waiting for the lights to turn on. The nearly six and a half foot man stepped over the threshold and stopped with a ragged gasp when he caught sight of Jace.

He relaxed but only slightly and made his way toward Jace, "I've been expecting you." He had a rich British accent.

"Have you?" Jace locked eyes with the man and he scoffed. This is why Jace did what he did. Something about ridding the world of scum made him feel alive. His heart pounded in his chest with excitement and he shifted in his chair.

"Do you even know why you were sent to kill me?" The man came closer and Jace cocked his head. His hands were now raised at the side of his head.

"I don't need to know. My employer feels the world is a better place without you in it." Jace raised the gun and aimed for the man in front of him and he watched as fear made its way for the first time into his eyes.

"If you kill me, then I take all my secrets to whatever after life I am awarded."

"I don't give a rats ass about your secrets. They are probably the reason I was sent here." Jace was growing tired of this. He stood and shook the barrel of the gun toward the floor, "on your knees."

The man did as Jace ordered and lowered himself to the floor with his fingers locked behind his head. Jace wasn't sure but he thought he saw the man shudder. He placed the end of the gun to the man's forehead and was about to squeeze the trigger. The man's eyes tightened and he whimpered, "Wait." Jace didn't know why he let the pressure of his finger release but it did and the man's eyes shot open. "You've also been following a girl, a very pretty girl."

Jace's hand fell to his side and shocked ripped through him. The man he looked down on now wore a vicious smile on his face and he chuckled. "I knew about you the whole time and I had you followed. While you were learning me I was also learning you. Although I must say, you are very good at your job. My man had a hard time keeping up with you. Your one constant however, was this girl." The man slowly reached into his pocket and Jace pulled the gun back up ready for anything. The man pulled a picture out of his jacket pocket and offered it to Jace. "I like your taste."

He did not just make a suggestive statement towards Clary. Jace was enraged and the heat rose inside him. "She is none of your business,." Jace managed to push through gritted teeth. The man still held the picture in his hand. Jace finally looked down at it and saw her beautiful green eyes staring back at him. It was a picture of her at her gallery, hair a tangled mess of red, staring out the window. She looked tired and empty.

"She WAS none of my business. I would have had no interest in her except she reminds me of an old friend of mine. Same fiery read head and deep emerald eyes…She too was a beautiful woman. It was a sad day when she was…taken," the man said his tone full of remorse.

"Friend?" Jace asked skeptically.

"Jocelyn was a dear friend. Isn't it convenient that she was killed and now here you are to claim my life as well," His eyes never left Jace, only bore into him more. "That puts a little kink in whatever it is you have planned for our fiery little Clarissa doesn't it?"

What the F…He knows her name? He knows her mother? Jace was losing his grip. He didn't know what he should do. This man apparently had information on Clary's mother and it was information he desperately needed. "I assume you have tried to find information on Jocelyn and have failed miserably. You will never find what you seek because the day she died was the day she ceased to exist, unless you _know_ where to look."

"Tell me," Jace pressed the metal of the gun against the man's forehead again. His voice was shaky.

"Boy, that little girl has gotten under your skin hasn't she?" The man cocked his head.

"Damn it! Tell me about Jocelyn," Jace yelled.

"Why do you need to know about Jocelyn? At the time of her death she was so far removed from her purpose that it wouldn't matter anyway. Jocelyn was taken out of the picture to expose the real threat…Cherry? Is that what you called her this afternoon."

"Tell me what I need to know to protect her and I may consider sparing your life," Jace said trying to calm his nerves enough to keep the gun steady.

"Protect her?" The man scoffed

Jace thrust the gun farther into the man's skin, "tell me Aldertree."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOH a Cliffy! Woops...'hides under blanket'! I would like to say it was an accident was it wasn't...I will update on my days off and hopefully get a chapter...or 2 a week. <strong>_

_**So...LLLLove it**_

_**Hate it**_

_**Penny for your thoughts...and no, not the one between Clary's knees!**_


	4. The Rule

_**A/N~ O.K. my lovelies here is chapter 3 you are so spoiled! 3 chapters in less than 24 hours...no I just rock...into myself much? Jace is rubbing off. lol! O.k. so you know this is rated M and it's because at some point things are gonna get hot and heavy with someone...Lemonade anyone?**_

_**OOO...Me Me! **_

_**Never fear, Clary is still a virgin but...she did drop that penny (raises eyebrow)...anyway enough of my rambling read on!**_

_**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

'IT'S DONE' Jace typed into his phone then pressed the greenly lit SEND key. When he got his confirmation that the message had been sent he quickly scrolled though his contact list and pressed SEND again when he found the person he wanted. It rang, once, twice, three times…Jace was antsy. "Come ON! Pick up!"

"Hello," a voice sang on the other end.

"Magnus?"

"Jace! How good of you to call…How are you?"

Jace pulled his phone away from his ear to make sure he had in fact dialed the right number and he had, ALEC was written across his screen. "I'm…fine. I called Alec though."

"Yes, you did but he is in the shower."

"O.K. well, have him call me when he gets out."

"Will do schnookums."

Jace shut the phone and contemplated what was just said…schnookums? Magnus had an endearing pet name for him now? He quickly shook it off and slipped through the shadows to ensure nobody saw him and connected him to this place. His mind raced, Aldertree had told him so much yet so little. What he had found out was a tremendous help. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he felt a slight wave of relief wash over him.

"Alec, her name was Fairchild."

~oOo~

It was that time of year. Clary usually loved Christmas but this year it just wouldn't be the same. She had pulled herself onto the ledge of the bay window in the living room and watched as the snow lightly dusted the outside world. She loved the snow. Clary always found it amazing that every snowflake was unique in itself. Just like people, no two the exact same. She had her head rested on her knees and her arms wrapped around her calves lost in thought when Luke came barreling through the door.

"Hey Peanut."

"Hey dad," she didn't even turn to him. Luke was the same man who had taught her how to ride her bike, and told her to tuck her first tooth under her pillow so the tooth fairy could bring her money. He had read to her every night when she was little but now, she felt like she didn't know him at all. Luke had set down the bags he was holding in the hallway and slowly made his way into the living room, stopping when he stood directly behind her. Clary looked back, taking him in. He never changed. He was scruffy and wore glasses that were older than she was but this time she noticed a glint in his eye that had left the moment her mother did.

"Why the long face? It's Christmas."

Clary smiled and tried to fight back the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Luke. He looked happy and she didn't want to ruin that. Luke knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek giving her a weak smile. He knew, she didn't need to tell him. Luke could read her better than one of his books at the store.

"I know, it's hard without mom but it was her favorite holiday and she would have wanted us to spend it the same way we have every year. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I just…I needed time to get myself together to be the dad you need me to be. The dad I want to be."

"You are the best dad any girl could ask for," she felt the tears she had been holding in trickle down her cheeks. Luke smiled and scooped her up in his arms. She felt relieved for the first time. It was O.K. to cry, it was O.K. to miss her mom. She had been afraid for so long to let go because she felt she needed to be strong for Luke and it turns out, he felt the same way.

"Come on, I bought a turkey. You're the only one who knows how mom cooked it," Luke pulled back and looked Clary in the eye. He gently wiped her tears away and smiled. They spent all of their afternoon slaving away in the kitchen. They made Turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, squash, creamed corn, and homemade biscuits. Luke bought pumpkin and apple pie for desert. It was late before they were able to eat since the turkey took so long but as they were about to sit and devour their creation the door slammed open making them both jump in their seats. Luke rose from the dining room and table and shuffled through the living room to see who it was.

"Simon, Isabelle…and incredibly tall, buff, blond…person?" Luke turned to Simon and shot a thumb out toward Jace. "Who the hell is that?" Did Simon take after Luke or was it the other way around? Clary made her way to the entryway just in time to hear Luke ask who Jace was. Simon was about to answer but was cut short.

"That's Jace, he is Izzy's step brother." When she said it she looked directly at Jace surprised at his presence the most. Although when she thought about it…they had grown closer over the past few weeks. He usually stopped into the gallery two or three times a week. "Jace this is my dad."

"Call me Mr. Garroway," Luke held out a hand for Jace to shake with a somewhat somber expression. Was he playing the part of the protective father without even knowing if Jace had any interest in her? Of course he was, that's what fathers did whether the boy was interested or not.

Jace took his hand and shook it firmly, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Garroway."

Luke pulled his hand away and looked between the three of them, "So, how come you're all not at home with your parents."

"My mom and his dad are in Hawaii for the holidays," Izzy answered. "Any my brother Alec is spending Christmas with his boyfriend." The way Izzy brought up Alec's relationship, like it was something people should be accustomed to made Clary laugh. Luke's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he didn't say anything.

"What about you Simon?"

"Oh, we had Christmas earlier today. Clary had mentioned she didn't know what you guys had planned so I thought I'd stop by and see how everything was going over here, these two…" he motioned between Izzy and Jace, "decided to tag along."

"Well, the more the merrier. We made lots of food." Luke said gesturing them through the living room and offering them seats at the table. The five of them ate and joked until they all felt like they would explode. Luke brought the pie into the dining room and they all groaned holding their stomachs. "Well, later then I guess."

Clary stood from the table and began collecting the dirty plates and silverware, carrying them into the kitchen. She hiked the sleeves of her cashmere sweater past her elbows and ran the dishwater, rinsing the plates as the sink filled. Christmas hadn't turned out so bad after all. It wasn't the same without Jocelyn but she was still surrounded by her favorite people, her friends…family.

"Want some help?"

Clary turned to find Jace standing behind her rolling up the sleeves of his blue pinstripe button up shirt. Clary smiled and nodded but he was already next to her with his hands under the water when she did it. They stood silent next to one another, his arm brushing hers. She washed, he rinsed and dried. Even though they were quiet, it wasn't awkward, she never felt awkward around Jace. She felt…safe. When the last of the dishes had been washed, dried and put away Clary wiped her hands on a dish towel and made her way back toward the dining room to join Luke, Simon and Isabelle.

She felt something warm grip her wrist, not too tight but with just enough pressure to pull her back. She and Jace stood in the door way and he pointed upward with his finger. Clary looked up and smiled. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks…mistletoe. Where had that come from? Luke couldn't have put it there and she knew she hadn't. He cupped her cheeks between his hands and leaned in, closing the distance between them. It took too long, it had been too long since the last time. Three weeks and she thought about it every day…did he? Finally their lips met each other, it was sweet and light. He didn't taste like beer this time but like spearmint. Clary loved spearmint. She figured the lack of tongue probably because Luke was just a few feet away from them but maybe that wasn't the case. Maybe he was just fulfilling a holiday tradition in a friendly way? She didn't care, he was there right in front of her. The only problem was that she had to fight to keep herself from pulling him into her and shoving her tongue in his mouth trying to coax his out.

"Clary," she heard Isabelle calling to her and pulled back slamming her back into the hard wood of the door frame. Jace smirked and nodded in Izzy's direction. "So Magnus is throwing a New Year's party, you should come." Clary and Jace separated and made their way to the couch next to Izzy and Simon. She sat on the cushion next to the arm where Jace decided to plant himself. He stayed close to her…she liked that.

"What about me? Can I come?" Simon piped whipping his head toward Izzy.

"Simon," Clary sighed. He looked at her with a hurt expression. "If I'm going you have to go."

"Good then we will all be there, It's gonna be dank," Izzy said, a smirk playing at the side of her mouth as she took a drink of her eggnog.

"Dank?" It was Luke with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah, dank…um stellar," she said, but he just cocked his head at her. "Cool?"

He finally realized what she was getting at and nodded with a smile. "Clary, I have a gift for you. I was at a loss when it came to what to get you but I found something I think will be perfect." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in green and red shiny paper with Merry Christmas written on it. He stood and took a step toward Clary offering her the box.

Clary reached out and let him set the small box in her hand. She unwrapped it and carefully pulled the top up revealing a light pink calla lily on a gold chain. Her heart leapt and she felt her eyes sting with wetness as her vision became blurry. Lilies were her mother's favorite flowers. "Thank you dad, it's beautiful." Luke reached down and plucked the box from her hand and freed the necklace from its place inside.

"I thought you might like it," He released the claps of it and stepped forward gesturing to allow him to put it on for her. Clary leaned forward and he reached around her neck securing it in the back. Clary fingered the flower at her chest and smiled as she remembered a painting her mother had once done of a lily that was almost identical to it. She had been so upset with Jocelyn when she sold it. Luke had given her the best gift ever.

~oOo~

The week after Christmas was busy, Clary sold more paintings than she could keep track of. She would be a busy girl when the holidays were over, paint, paint, and paint. She couldn't think about that now, Isabelle had forced her to go shopping with her to pick out outfits for the party. Magnus said the party was formal so Izzy of course picked out the most extravagant dress she could find, it was red and very busy. Clary's only request is that she pick out something simple. It ended up being simple enough for Clary's standards but very, very short.

Simon, she had to give him credit for letting Izzy dress him as well. He wasn't in the least bit excited about dressing in a tux but he did it to please her. Izzy had pinned Clary's hair up in a French twist showing off her shoulders in her strapless dress and she wore the necklace Luke bought her for Christmas. They took a taxi to the upper east side of Manhattan and were greeted by a polite door man in front of a lavish old building.

The party was on the seventh floor. They rang the bell to the apartment labeled seven-thirty and were greeted by a very bright…sparkly man with dark spikey hair covered with glitter. He wore a vest covered in rainbow colored sequence and black trousers with silver shoes. Clary didn't know what to make of him but his face was welcoming. "Welcome to my New Year's celebration, come in, come in. Mingle my lovelies." He ushered them in with his cane and closed the door behind them.

"Izzy, who was that?" Clary asked once inside.

"Oh, that's Magnus."

"Magnus…oh he's, he's…"

"Yeah I know," she answered before Clary could finish. She couldn't help it but she found herself searching for the only person she really wanted to see. Clary combed the perimeter and was disappointed, he wasn't here. All would have been perfect in her world if he were there. She found a glass of champagne and settled in on the white sofa, which was hard and very uncomfortable in her opinion. She raked the room again, taking in all of the modern decorations. Everything was either black or white and oddly shaped like an abstract painting. Didn't seem to fit Magnus, whom was so…colorful. Clary grew tired of the laughter and happiness around her and went to the balcony adjacent to the living room to get some fresh air.

The view of the city from here was beautiful. She had never been able to see it so close. The empire state building was lit up with red and green and the city buzzed below them with the excitement of the coming new year and what it might bring. It wasn't cold but brisk. She should have had a jacket or shrug to cover her arms but she didn't care. The night breeze caressed her face making her shiver a little bit.

"You'll catch cold out here."

She knew that voice, she had been waiting to hear it all night. She turned trying with all her might to hide her smile. Jace shrugged off his suit jacket and held it open for Clary to slip her hands in the arms. The jacket covered more of her than her dress did, she found that fact rather embarrassing. "You don't get sick from the cold," she said pushing the sleeves up and wrapping the jacket around her.

"Maybe not, but you still should have a jacket."

"What are you my father now?"

"No, that would just be wrong on too many levels," Jace shook his head. He was even more beautiful than she could ever imagine. The light from the city illuminated his tan skin softly and danced in his honey eyes. Jace watched her carefully seemingly looking for something but what she didn't know. "It's almost midnight."

"Yup it is."

"You're not going to come inside?"

Clary looked to the apartment, spying all of the happy people inside. Magnus was standing on the coffee table in the center of the room calling everyone's attention to him with his arms waving in the air. His guests ducked so he didn't hit them with his walking stick. Clary sighed and met Jace's eyes, "I suppose."

He held his hand out and she took it. Jace smirked and pushed the sliding door open. "What?" Clary said with a tone of irritation catching the curious look his had.

"Alright everyone, countdown will begin in three minutes," Magnus' voice rang through the room. All of a sudden Twinkle twinkle little star played in her mind at the sight of Magnus.

"I was just admiring your dress," Jace's smirk widened pulling her from her inner monologue.

"Ugh, Izzy picked it out," she pulled the end of it out a little and dropped it, letting it fall once again against her legs. She glanced up to see his smirk had grown into a full smile.

"I like it. It leaves less to the imagination and though I am very imaginative," he cupped his chin, "I still like to know that things actually are close to the way I see them."

Jace imagined things about her? Jace liked her dress? Was she dreaming? They settled into the living room and hung back from the crowd, their hands still joined. Clary liked this. She liked that he was so close and touching her. His hand shifted in hers and he intertwined their fingers. It made her smile inside. The group began its chant with Magnus leading them like the conductor of an orchestra.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6," Clary felt a tug on her arm. Jace was leading her down a hallway.

"5"

"4," He pulled her into a dark empty room and shut the door behind them.

"3"

"2," He pushed her up against the door

"1"

"Happy New Year," and his lips met hers while the people in the room they had just been in cheered and party horns went off. He pulled the clip from her hair and let it cascade onto her shoulders sending a shiver down her spine. His lips devoured hers only making her want him more and more and more…and more. His hands roamed down the sides of her torso, past her hips and found her legs. He slid them up under her dress and gripped the back of thighs, pulling her legs around his waist.

Clary gasped and pulled away only slightly, just enough to look in his eyes. Her fingers knotted in his curls and drew him closer to her. He had lifted her effortlessly, like she was absolutely nothing to him. Jace walked to the bed and sat with Clary on his lap. They were so close yet, so far away. He pushed the curls off her shoulder and made of pattern of butterfly kisses from the back of her ear to the end of her shoulder then her collar bone and back up to the soft sensitive part of her other ear.

She rocked herself back and forth against him, tightening her thighs around his hips. He felt so good against her. She let her hands fall to the collar of his shirt and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. She wanted more. She wanted to feel his skin against her, his heat mingling with her heat making it their heat. She had finished with the last button and pushed the shirt over his overly muscular shoulders and ran her hand across his chest. Pure hard muscle wrapped tightly under his skin. She wasn't sure but she thought she whimpered.

His fingers dug into her hips pulling her closer and harder then pushed her back again. He did it over and over, Clary couldn't get enough. He was ready for her, just waiting for her permission. He already had her permission. "Cherry," he breathed, "You need to tell me what to do." Clary took his bottom lip between hers and sucked lightly. He moaned like he was being tortured but enjoyed it. "I want you," his lips moved against hers. "You have to tell me." Clary reached down and unsnapped the button of his pants. She was pretty sure that would tell him what she wanted.

"Christ Cherry," his fingers hooked in the sides of her panties and turned into fists. A crash rang behind them. Clary jumped and her eyes shot open. Jace stared back at her as she twisted on his lap to see where the noise came from. There in the door way, were Alec and Magnus nipping at one another, kissing…licking and ripping each other's clothes off. They apparently, were too lost in their own moment to see that they had crashed Jace and Clary's. Magnus was working on Alec's shirt and Alec on Magnus' pants when Jace cleared his throat. Both stopped, mid kiss and turned their heads. Alec pulled back instantly and ran his finger through his hair nervously. Magnus' eyes widened and his hands met his hips angrily.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Jace lifted Clary off his lap and held a hand out to Magnus in an attempt to calm him. "Magnus…"

"Don't Magnus me Jace," he yelled. "You know better than to be here."

"Chill alright?"

"I absolutely will not. This is my bedroom. Who the hell is this short, tiny, incredibly small, red haired…person?" Magnus flung a hand in Clary's direction motioning up and down her. Now Magnus took after Luke and Simon too?

"I'm Clary," she gave a weak wave.

"I don't care who you are."

"But you asked," Clary said confused.

"Everyone knows the rule around here…Nobody gives or receives pleasure in my bedroom unless it's with me. So unless you wanna make this a foursome I suggest you leave." Magnus shoved a finger toward the door. Alec now looked more than embarrassed. Jace looked to Clary, his eyes flashed and he smirked. He quickly gathered his shirt and jacket, fixed his fingers in between hers and led her out of the bedroom. Magnus slammed the door behind them and locked it. They could hear him yelling on the other side.

They stood quietly in the hallway for a few seconds. Jace had his shirt on but still unbuttoned, she just wanted to reach out and touch his chest…SO BADLY. The two of them exchanged a few looks confusion, curiosity and finally just began laughing. The situation was hilarious from Clary's point of view but she wasn't the only one there. She let out a long sigh after a hard laugh and wiped a tear from her eye as she leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"Does he do that often?"

"Magnus is famous for bitch fits. I do have to say I'm surprised, usually when it happens I get kicked out of the house and told to never come back." Jace stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clary placed her hands flat on his chest and leaned into him, running her lips lightly at the nape of his neck.

"They had horrible timing."

"No," his hands cupped her cheeks and her pulled her face up to meet his and kissed her softly. "They had perfect timing. I don't want it to be something you regret."

* * *

><p><strong><em>There it is! Yay! Kind of a filler kind of not...wait and see...details details...anyway you got CLACE and MALEC lemonade in the same scene Woop! and AWE Jace was sweet wasn't he? <em>**

**_I have links for Clary's necklace and the girls dresses, just nowhere to put them yet so bear with me._**

**_Love it?_**

**_Hate it?_**

**_Review it...let me know._**


	5. Female 007

Chapter 4

Jace was leaning over the glass counter playing with picture frame that Clary had made. He looked damn good today, dark wash blue jeans, a skin tight white t-shirt and a leather jacket. She wanted him right there on the counter. For someone who had never had sex before she had a lot of ideas for Jace. He had that bad boy look going on and she liked it.

"So dinner tonight, my place," he had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before…fear of rejection? He stared at her intently waiting for her to say something. When she didn't his expression turned…nervous, Jace Herondale nervous? That just wasn't possible in Clary's mind. Tap, Tap, Tap…he drummed his fingers on the glass.

"Well that depends on what you have in mind for desert," Clary shot him a vicious smile.

Jace let out a sigh of relief and hung his head, "I thought you were gonna say no."

Clary laughed, it sounded a little sadistic in her own ears so she stopped, "For you the answer will always be yes, I just liked seeing you sweat." Clary stood on the other side of the counter and leaned in resting her elbows against the edge and smiled. Jace smirked back and licked his lips chuckling a little.

"Always yes huh?"

Clary nodded

"Marry me…" His golden eyes burned into her with seriousness.

Clary leaned back stiffly, letting her hands fall to her sides. She was pretty sure her mouth fell to the floor because she thought she heard it hit and her eyes probably popped out of her head. Her cheeks had to be red enough to be able to land a plane because her face felt like she had been sitting in a hot tub for about an hour. Her heart did summersaults in her chest and Jace just continued to stare. If there had never been an awkward silence between them before then, there was now.

Jace's lips tightened and his eyes softened then he laughed. Clary relaxed and let out a deep sigh. He pointed at her and laughed harder. O.K. so maybe not every answer would be a yes at this point. She pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"Now who's sweating?" He said rubbing the spot she hit him.

"That was not a fair question," she pointed a finger at him and leaned back into the counter.

"No, but two can play that game. You just wait," he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck pulling her closer so their lips barely touched. "I'll have you sweating for hours."

The bell above the door rang and Clary pulled back clearing her throat. She looked up to see Simon and Isabelle strolling toward them. Izzy crossed her arms and Simon looked at the floor shaking his head. Was it just her or were they spending A LOT of time together? Jace spun around so his back faced Clary but still had his elbows resting on the counter. Izzy stopped right in front of him and tapped her boot.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" her eyes narrowed.

"Nope," he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Alec maybe?"

"Oh SHIT!" He whirled back around and kissed Clary on the cheek, "I'll pick you up at six." Clary nodded and watched him jog toward the door. "See ya later, Skank."

"ASS," she yelled after him. He winked and he was gone. "Urgh, he is so irritating. How can you be attracted to that?" Izzy stared at Clary but she was still lost in thought about the things he could make her sweat over. "CLARY!"

"Huh?" she snapped back and zoned in on Izzy. She felt warm but then again, she always felt warm when Jace was around. Izzy rolled her eyes and huffed, shaking her head.

"We're going to a movie tonight. You wanna come with us?" Simon had a hopeful tone in his voice. Clary's head fell and she clenched her fists. She hated telling Simon no because he gave her those puppy dog eyes and she could swear that his lip came out just a little in pout fashion.

"Si…"

"Never mind he asked. Why do you think we are always together? We gave up on spending time with you because you're always busy."

"That's not fair Izzy," Clary crossed her arms and stared angrily at her.

"Who cares? It was bad enough having to take the back seat to the gallery but now we have to do it with Jace too?"

"You're going to try and make me feel guilty for being around someone who makes me happy?" Clary's hands slammed down on the glass. It hurt more than she expected it to and her fingers began to throb.

"Being around me and Simon doesn't make you happy?"

"It's not the same."

"Oh, of course not" Izzy shook her head. "I'm positive we don't make you happy in your pants.

"Isabelle," Clary's voice lifted and kind of sounded whiny. "How many times have I been ditched at Pandemonium or left to hang out by myself so someone can have a party in your pants?"

"We're not talking about me. Everyone expects it from me but not you, little miss sunshine. You've had no interest in any guy the entire time I've known you then my bother shows up and now you're a hormonally challenged teenage boy?"

"Wow Iz, new all-time low. How do you diss yourself and Clary all in the same sentence and feel good about it afterward?" Clary had almost forgotten Simon was still there until he said it. Izzy turned on Simon but didn't say anything. She just scowled and burst out the door.

"So I take it you have a date with Superman?"

"We're having dinner at his house tonight and I'm not going to feel sorry about it. He is the first guy I've felt comfortable around since well…ever…" Clary shrugged and ruffled through some papers below the counter.

"Even me?"

"You're different."

"Why am I different?"

"Because Simon," Clary was growing irritated. "You're my best friend, not someone trying to get down my pants."

"Well if Jace is just trying to get down your pants than why is he such a big deal?"

"Jace isn't just trying to get down my pants. That's the point I'm trying to make. He makes me feel safe, and wanted."

"Well, as long as your happy…I guess I can accept that but if he hurts you I will have to avenge your honor by letting him kick my ass while I try to hurt him."

Clary giggled, Simon always knew how to lighten her mood. "That is why you're my best friend Si."

~oOo~

Jace really didn't want to leave Clary but Alec had said it was important. He stood behind Alec now looking at the computer screen, Jocelyn stared back at him. She was prettier than he remembered. Clary did look a lot like her mother. He could at least thank her for creating the woman of his dreams if not for putting the largest weight he had ever had on his shoulders. Woman of his dreams…did such a person really exist? Screw that, Jace Herondale didn't dream about women…they dreamt about him. Clary though…

"Jace!" Alec snapped his fingers at him, "Earth to Jace."

"Yeah," Jace shook his head trying to push away his thoughts but he couldn't stop thinking about Clary… her soft skin, her silky hair, her pouty lips, her thighs wrapped around his hips grinding on him. JESUS! If he wasn't careful he would be pitching a tent and considering where he was, Jace was pretty positive Magnus would not be opposed to a ménage à _trois. Gross! He may have just puked in his mouth a little._

_ "Jace, what the hell is wrong with you?"_

_ "Nothing." _

_ "Focus, please…" Alec threw a hand toward his computer screen._

_ Oh he was focused, "What did you find?" Back to the task at hand, he would have Clary all to himself tonight._

_ "She was ex-British Intelligence."_

_ What, what? "Come again?"_

_ "Yeah our own double-O seven, except you know…with girl parts," Alec cringed a little when he thought about it._

_ Jace had a stifle a laugh when he did it. "Or maybe…she was a man dressed as a woman."_

_ "Really Jace?"_

_ Jace whipped around and gestured at Magnus who was standing once again, on the coffee table. This time he was dressed in a red sequent dress and was bowing to the T.V. Jace had to admit, the black pumps he wore did make his legs look pretty good. Shit…no they didn't. _

_ "He is rehearsing for a play, Jace."_

_ "Point remains; he is dressed as a woman for his job."_

_ "Jocelyn Fairchild was not a man. She gave birth to Clary for god sake. How is she by the way?" Alec shot Jace an amused look._

_ "Fine,"_

_ "Just fine?"_

_ "Yup,"_

_ "Whatever you say," Alec shook his head and turned his attention back to the computer. "Says here she was investigating the illegal transportation of WMD in and out of the U.S. Apparently the U.K. was skeptical of the information our government was giving them."_

_ "Who wouldn't be? We still don't know who killed Kennedy," Jace shrugged and Alec rolled his eyes. _

_ "That's all it says though. It doesn't say why she was discharged from service. It just has a year Nineteen-ninety. Twenty-one years ago?" _

_ "It's the year Cherry was born," Jace said distantly._

_ "Cherry?"_

_ "I said Clary, what the fu..." Jace's attention was grabbed by Magnus' shoes tapping on the table as he performed the Russian trepak…in heels! Jace's head bobbed with Magnus' body his arms linked together in front of his chest. Up, down, up, down. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen but he had to keep from laughing so Magnus didn't throw another bitch fit. Most men can't do that in flats how the hell was he doing it in heels?_

_ "Don't ask," Alec's hand flew up and he shook his head._

_ "I won't."_

_ "So why just cut out when you have a baby?"_

_ O.K. so Alec was gay but he still somewhat had the mindset of a man, someone in this house had to. The pieces were there but something was still missing. Jace had to get more information. If this is all Alec could find on Jocelyn he was screwed. Clary wouldn't know any of this stuff. The only other person that would…LUKE, but how the hell was he gonna get close enough to Luke to get him to open up about his dead wife. Jace was the king of suave…with women…men...not so much. That was a good thing or so he thought. _

"I need more, Alec. Did you search public records for wedding certificates, Immigrations records, Green card applications, citizen requests?" Jace asked.

"I didn't dig too much, it will take some time. I'll let you know what I find," Alec answered.

"Jace!" Magnus' voice rang behind him. He had to duck a little just to make sure he didn't have a heel or something thrown at him. "I almost didn't see you! Did you see my performance?"

Jace turned and plastered a smile to his face, "how could I miss it? It was breathtaking…"

"Jace," it was Alec. "Why do you kiss his ass, yet you are an ass to everyone else?"

"Oh Alec, he isn't an ass. Just…misunderstood," Magnus chimed patting Jace on the back. "What do you think of my costume, Jace?" Magnus twirled, heels clapping on the floor.

"It's um…it's…very flattering," Jace stuttered.

"Does it make my butt look big?"

Jace didn't look but responded quickly with, "of course not. Look guys it's always fun, but I have dinner with Clary tonight so I'll catch you later." He looked from Alec to Magnus feeling the tension between them and darted out the door. Jace could hear Alec yelling the moment he shut the door. Something about, why Jace's opinion would matter and why would Magnus ask in the first place. In which Magnus responded with, Jace has good taste. Nice, Magnus thought Jace had good taste…in what? He didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or if he should worry.

~oOo~

Jace showed up at six on the dot. Clary had been excited about dinner all day and had a hard time concentrating on her work. She would be alone with him, all night. Luke wasn't happy about it but must have decided to drop the subject when he saw how happy she was. Jace came to the door and even shook Luke's hand. He had a really nice car which made her wonder what he did for a living. She was kind of embarrassed when she realized that she hardly knew anything about him and had damn near jumped him a week ago. He took her to the upper east side of Manhattan, not far from where Magnus and Alec lived. His building was a newer construction and he lived at the very top. A penthouse…what was he? A trust fund baby?

His apartment was clean, too clean, like OCD clean and kind of bare. She had to wonder why he would spend all this money to live in such an extravagant place and not decorate it. Then she saw it…her mother's lily painting, hanging above his tan micro fiber sofa.

"Where did you get that?" Clary pointed from her stool in the kitchen.

Jace's head shot in the direction she pointed, "It was a gift my father gave my mother before she died. Marys didn't want it in her house because it was my mother's, so I inherited it." He looked away from her when he said it; like Marys was someone he had a raging war with.

"My mom painted it," Clary said softly.

"She was very talented then," he said mixing tomatoes into the salad he was making for dinner.

"Yes, she was…so what's on the menu?" she changed the subject quickly before the horrible pain in her throat took over and the tears started. Jace finally looked up, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Salad, shrimp fettuccini Alfredo, followed by none other than New York's famous cheese cake," he said opening the fridge to show her.

"Very nice, so tell me, what is it you do for a living? A place like this isn't cheap."

"Investments," he said quickly shutting the fridge and going to the stove to stir the noodles. The sauce smelled divine.

"You don't strike me as the banker type," Clary said sipping a glass of wine.

"Well…what is it geek boy calls me? Superman? Consider my banker side to be Clark Kent then," Jace answered strolling back to the counter where Clary sat and leaning his elbows against it.

"Hmmm, If you say so,"

"I do."

"So if you don't mind me asking…Do you not get along with Marys?"

"Marys and I have our differences. My mother died four and a half years ago. My dad married her a year later, I thought it was too soon but who the hell am I? I have known Alec and Izzy my whole life, Alec has always been like a brother and Iz…well she's Iz. Marys seems to keep my dad stable so I guess I can't complain too much, her issues with my mom are what get to me."

Clary pondered while soaking in his information. It was a glance into all that was Jace but she was less than satisfied. She wanted to know everything about him, his past, his present and hoped she would be a part of his future. While they ate Jace told Clary about Magnus and his red dress and dance number. It made Clary laugh so hard to almost choked on her Alfredo. Jace was a pretty good cook as far as Alfredo was concerned.

"So tell me about Luke and your mom," Jace randomly blurt out stuffing in a large bite of cheese cake.

Clary stopped mid chew and her eyes grew wide, "Um, what do you mean?" she said with her mouth full, swallowing quickly realizing she was being rude.

"Iz said Luke wasn't your real dad," he said bluntly.

"Ah, no he's not," Clary fidgeted with a napkin wondering what would spur that question and why he would care. "Luke and my mom married when I was five, he is the only dad I've ever known so…"

"Do you know who your real father is?"

"She told me if I ever wanted to know, she would tell me," Clary said quietly. "But as far as I was concerned, I had Luke and he was the best dad a girl could ask for so why bother with someone who obviously didn't care about or want me enough to try and fight for me."

"Well he's stupid because I can't seem to find any reasons that would make me think that someone wouldn't care about you or want you."

How did he do it? He could ask some of the most heart wrenching questions and then turn around and be sweet. Her heart leapt and did summersaults in her stomach. Clary felt the heat in her cheeks as she smiled. She helped Jace clean up the table and brought the dishes to the sink where he had already started the water running. She was amused at this because he had a perfectly good dishwasher that could have the job done in no time.

"So, tell me about you," she said wiping a dish and setting in the cupboard he had instructed her to.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"Like what?"

"Hmm, favorites, least favorites…everything," she shrugged.

"Well…favorite color is black. Food is honey chicken and pork fried rice, that's new I just discovered that one," he smirked. "Music I'm not too picky with, I like a little of everything as long as it doesn't put me to sleep. My favorite movie is…don't laugh." Clary put her fingers up giving him the scouts honor symbol. "E.T."

"Awe! That's so cute," she giggled.

Jace pointed a dripping finger at her but it only made Clary laugh more. "I hate peas and mushrooms and I hate being in this place alone," He finished. Clary gave him a confused look, to which he answered, "It's too quiet."

"Holy crap!" Clary had glanced at the clock. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

Jace's head jerked up at her in surprise as he drained the dirty dish water, "What?"

"It's almost ten."

"So, do you have a curfew?" he asked spraying her with water. Clary lifted her hands up to block her face and laughed shaking her head 'no'. When he was finished she attempted to snap him with the towel but he grabbed it quickly and yanked on it pulling the towel and Clary with it into his chest. His arm wrapped around her and he walked her backwards until she could feel the hard granite counter top push into her back. "Are you saying you want to go home?" he whispered against her mouth.

There it was, that same warm feeling she always got when he was close. She wanted it, no needed it. This new feeling that only he could give her was now a more than welcome friend. His lips trailed along her jaw and caressed her ear, his warm breath sent shivers down her spine. He was making it hard for her to think! How was she supposed to answer him without sounding like a bumbling idiot and be sure about what she said?

"I…um," she swallowed hard. "No, not yet."

He pulled back and gently kissed her. She lied; she didn't want to leave him ever! Her hands came up and her fingers twisted in his hair pulling him closer, always closer. She would never be able to get enough of him. Jace lifted her up and sat her on the counter, positioning himself in between her legs, his mouth never leaving hers. His fingers played at the seam of her shirt then ran across the length of her lower back and up her spine. His hands were still wet, warm and soft against her skin. Her breath caught and her head fell back as he kissed her neck. His lips were light like a butterfly's wings, barely there but she felt it all. Every nerve in her body was aware of him and screamed for more.

Clary tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him toward her smashing her mouth against his. He placed one hand behind her head and twisted his fingers in her soft curls, lifting her off the counter with his other hand. She knew she was small but he lifted her like she was nothing. She didn't know or care where he took her but she soon felt a soft surface beneath her. He laid her on the bed making sure not to put all his weight on her and ran his hands up the sides of her legs, then her torso. His touch was so light it tickled causing her to squirm. He smirked; pulling back he ran his fingers across her abdomen near the edge of her pants and kissed her stomach. This was it; she was going to give herself to him. All of herself, she was his and she knew she always would be.


	6. Venus Fly Trap

**O.K. Chapter 5...Don't hate me!**

****_**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**_****

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Stupid boy!" his voice boomed throughout the office. "He should know better than to meddle in my affairs. I thought he was smarter than this. He knows what happens when people cross me."

"I don't honestly think he has enough information to link it to you yet, sir," she said standing in front of the desk with her head down.

"I don't care; if he keeps this up I'll have to have him removed…permanently."

"NO, Please! Just let me put a wedge between them. I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt Jace please. I'll figure something out," the girl begged.

The air in the office was stuffy and she could see dust motes floating in the air bouncing off the sunlight. It was late in the afternoon, she hadn't expected this call. In fact she dreaded it because she knew it would come eventually with the way things were heating up between Clary and Jace. He was dumb. Clary would be made his mark now on purpose just to prove a point. The man on the other side of the desk was tall and blond. His dark eyes held her still, scrutinizing her and everything she said.

He smirked viciously at her and pulled his arms behind his back linking his hands. He strode around the long mahogany desk watching his feet as he did it. His black suit fit him well but only made his shining blond locks stand out more. He stood in front of her as she fidgeted and stared. It was a long while before he spoke but when he did; it rang in her ears like a bomb had just gone off.

"Finish it."

She swallowed hard and nodded then spun on her heel and hurried out the door. How was she going to do this? Stupid Jace! Why did he have to go to Clary's house the night Jocelyn was killed? He should have left well enough alone but no, he couldn't do that. Now she found herself in a predicament and asked herself if she shouldn't just kill Jace on her own. It would be so much easier but then again, would it? He was the best but she was just as good. She could never bring herself to do it if it came to that though, not Jace. She could never hurt Jace, not in a sense of killing him anyway.

There was only one option and it made her feel dirty to even think of it but she had to get Jace and Clary away from one another. She had a nasty taste in her mouth as she picked up the phone and dialed the last number she thought she would ever call again in her life. It rang and rang before voicemail picked up. Damn it! She didn't want to leave a message. She shoved the phone back in the pocket of her jacket and sighed loudly. It was beginning to get dark and she didn't want to be walking alone on the city streets. Even the deadly killing machine she was couldn't ward off everything. She only had one gun holstered. She didn't like that.

Just then as she rounded the corner to turn onto a new street her phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. KEALIE ran across the screen. "Thank god," she huffed. She pressed the ANSWER button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you called? I was surprised to see your name come across my screen. It's been like six months!"

"Yeah, I know but I need your help with something and if anyone can do it you can."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to get Jace back," There was loud laughter in her ear now. She had to pull the phone back so as not to burst an eardrum. "Are you doubting your mad skills Kealie?"

"Oh no, it's not that. I just find it funny that this is what you want…like it will be hard."

"Well, you may come across some difficulty."

"With Jace? Nu Uh, he is never difficult with me."

"He might be now, there is someone else in the picture," the absolute positivity Kealie spoke with made her want to be sick.

"Someone else, like another girl?" Kealie's voice was skeptical.

"No a guy! YES a girl," Kealie was quiet, pondering the fact that Jace had found another girl to immerse himself with. For so long it had been Kealie this and Kealie that. Now it wasn't and she could feel that even though Kealie is the one that broke it off with Jace, she most certainly didn't like that another girl had captured his interest.

"She will be out of the picture in no time."

"Thanks," then the line went dead.

Her stomach twisted and turned in the most disgusting ways. She wasn't hungry, she felt like she was going to be sick but this had to be done. It just had to.

~oOo~

Clary felt so good next to him, her hands roamed underneath his shirt, setting fire to his skin. Jace loved it; he had never felt this way with a girl before. He had never wanted to be with someone on more than just a physical level but with Clary…he wanted her on all levels. He wanted her mind, her body, her soul. He wanted it with a burning passion that could have taken down Ancient Rome without any resistance.

She lay there beneath him offering it all to him and oh how badly he wanted to take it. He felt himself resisting but only because he was afraid he might hurt her somehow. She teased him though taking pieces of his reluctant wall with each kiss or nip. She gently took his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked hard on it. He could no longer form any coherent thoughts. He was a goner. Her wish was his command at this point.

Clary rolled Jace onto his back and straddled him. He nearly thought he was dreaming when he looked up at her. The moonlight caressed her skin and the ends of her hair danced at her collar bone. He found himself furious with both her hair and the moon for even attempting to touch her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and the moon brought out the soft tones of her skin perfectly. There wasn't anything else in the world he wanted more than her, forever.

Jace reached up and immediately cursed himself because his hands shook with anticipation. He was nervous? He was never nervous with girls…EVER. How could she do this to him? He tried to steady his hands as he gently pushed the hair back from her shoulder and kissed her collar bone lightly. Clary's head fell back and her hands knotted in his t-shirt. He wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. He wanted to her close, wanted to feel her heat against him. There was only one problem…too many clothes.

He pulled Clary's shirt up and over her head, tossing it across the room. He felt her breath catch as she twisted her fingers in his hair and attacked his mouth. Jace's hands went to her hips, leading her back and forth on top of him. He had to pace himself or this wouldn't last long and he wanted to enjoy her for as long as she would let him. Her hands fell from his hair, past his shoulders, down his arms and rested at the seam of his shirt then, it was gone too.

He let her take control of her own hips now and slowly slid his fingers up her spine until he reached the cinch of her bra. Usually he was a pro at this but he found himself fumbling with it now. Stupid hands and fingers think they have a mind of their own? He was in control; his body didn't do things without his permission. Finally the clasp gave way and he slid the once protesting undergarment away from them. He could see the freckles that dusted her pale skin perfectly. What he wouldn't give to be one of them, forever attached to her. He ran his lips across her chest and lightly traced the curvature of her breast.

Jace felt her release a stuttered breath. She was nervous too, he could feel it but she didn't have to be. He wanted her to feel safe with him because she was. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her ever again. Although something's given their current situation, may be inevitable. Clary had taken his hair in her fingers again and pulled his head back starting her assault on his lips like she had before. She had done it again, his lip caught between her teeth and then she sucked on it with the quiet moan escaping her.

Any sense he had left was gone, it was like someone had flicked on a switch and his body was no longer his. How was she doing this with just a tiny almost inaudible noise? He flipped her over and ran his tongue from the dip that centered her collar bone down to her belly button then let his lips play along the waist line of her pants. He felt her squirm beneath him and heard her giggle. His hands hovered at the button of her jeans but this time did as he ordered, unclasping the bronze button and pulling down the zipper.

He removed her pants and they too joined her shirt somewhere on the floor. More skin, perfect, pale, and warm. He wanted to feel her, wanted to memorize all of her. Not just with is hands but his mouth, and he did. She was so little that there wasn't much to memorize but he enjoyed every minute of it. He was actually kind of disappointed when she took his cheeks between her hands and led him back up to face her but that quickly faded when her soft lips met his. Clary's hands slid down the sides of his torso making him twitch because it tickled until they fell upon his belt.

Her fingers didn't protest like his hands with her bra. The belt was gone, the button undone and the zipper pulled down before he registered it. She slipped her hand under the fabric of his boxer briefs and ran it back and forth against him. For someone who had never had sex before she was pretty damn good at it. This time the moan came from him and he couldn't help it. She was doing the most delicious things that he actually found himself pulling her hand away! Good god… was he a teenager who couldn't handle his shit anymore? Did he have to go back to thinking about drowning puppies and emaciated kids in Africa?

He was almost afraid to, but he had to. He had to know how badly he might hurt her and how gentle he would have to be. She hadn't seemed too taken aback by him so maybe he didn't have to worry. He didn't think he was small but all guys thought that way. He had hurt girls before though and didn't want that to happen with Clary. He wanted her to like it because he wanted to do this again and again and again….he was getting ahead of himself.

His hand fell to her panty line and slid underneath the satiny fabric but before he could do it his pants started to vibrate against his leg. SHIT! They both froze. Clary's lips twisted into a smile. Jace looked at her inquisitively and she said, "You know, I was under the impression that only plastic ones did that." He couldn't help but laugh, her humor was perfect. His phone continued to buzz in his pocket and he went to grab it. He pulled out the incessant object and saw KEALIE scroll across the screen. What the fuck? Why was she calling and why now, of all the times she could call…WHY NOW?

At one point in time this girl was the Helen to his Paris, the Juliet to his Romeo, she was Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White to his Prince charming. She was also the girl that wrecked him for every other girl with one exception…Clary. He hadn't thought about her at all since Clary had come into the picture and he quite like it that way. Now she had just ruined one of the best moments of his life by popping up at the most unwanted of times.

Clary looked at him curiously probably seeing the inner struggle written on his face. He couldn't help it, Kealie had ruined it and now he hated her for it. He hated that she still had the ability to rip him apart on the inside just by seeing her name. Jace pulled back and looked at Clary apologetically. Her lips tightened and her head fell and he realized he had done it. He had hurt her and there was no way to take it back now.

"I have to, I'm sorry," he whispered. Clary nodded and Jace retreated to the door. He could feel her eyes on his back the entire time. It seemed like it took forever to get on the other side of the door. He leaned against it and stared at the phone in his hand. It had stopped vibrating now but he still smiled to himself at Clary's comment. '1 Voicemail' showed on his screen. He pressed the number one key and listened. Her voice rang on the other end and he hated how it could still spark feelings in him that he wished had died when she ripped his heart out.

"Jace, it's me. I miss you and I want you back. I was stupid to let you go in the first place. Please call me; I just wanna hear your voice. I love you," she said. Jace slammed the phone shut and ran his fingers through his hair cursing under his breath. Profanities such as these should never be said out loud but he was saying them and now wanted to throw his phone through the wall. He paced the hallway for a few moments letting his mind sift through the message and the amazing girl he had in his bed that he had STUPIDLY left to hear the message.

When he felt that he had gathered himself enough, Jace opened the door to his bedroom and walked in with his head down. His pants were still undone and hung loosely from his hips, black boxer briefs peeking through. When he looked up he was horrified. Clary sat at the edge of the bed FULLY CLOTHED! Jesus, he had fucked up bad! Clary didn't look angry or hurt though, she pulled on her socks and gave Jace a small smirk.

"Wha…" he started with is hands out to his sides palms open.

"I should go home," Clary said standing from the bed.

"I don't want you to go home."

"What we want and what we get are most often never the same things, Jace."

O.K. he deserved that one, he would admit that but he still didn't want her to leave. He never wanted to spend another second of his life without her. How would he fix this? He had to fix this. Even if they didn't have sex, he wanted her here with him. She neared him and her hands instantly went to his abs, tracing the indentations of his muscles. She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes and almost pleaded with him. Shit! He wished she wouldn't do that.

"I need to make sure my dad is alright," she whispered.

Her never ending worry for this man was irritating but endearing all the same. He hated it and loved it, loved how much she cared for her family. The only person who had ever made him feel loved before Clary was his mother. Could he really jealous of the man she called 'dad'? Yes, yes he was. It was petty and stupid, he knew but he couldn't help it. This man was taking her away from him. Ugh and Kealie, what the hell was he going to do about that. Damn it, he couldn't think about that now.

Jace took Clary's cheek in his hand gently and brought his forehead down her hers. He sighed with irritation. Clary smirked and lightly ran her lips across his. Would she ever stop feeling so good against him? He hoped not. He wrapped his arms around her itty bitty waist and pulled her into him. Her body molded perfectly to his.

~oOo~

Jace had finally agreed to take her home. Clary felt bad and she didn't want to leave but she needed to make sure her dad wasn't freaking out. It wasn't so much that she wanted to make sure he was O.K. like she had told Jace. It was more the fact that she didn't want him to go into search and destroy mode and kill Jace. They had never really done the whole boyfriend thing yet and she wasn't sure how Luke would react to…certain things.

She pecked Jace on the cheek before leaving the car and watched as he pulled out of her the driveway. It was painful to watch him leave. When she entered the house Luke was sitting in his arm chair watching T.V. with a rather disappointed look on his face. She knew it was coming. Clary had never come home late, especially not when her parents knew she was on a date.

"How was your date?" Luke's voice was low and if she was listening she thought she heard a hint of anger.

"It was… nice, Jace made shrimp Alfredo and we had cheese cake for desert," Clary said quickly.

"I see, Clarissa," he sighed. Uh oh, he said her full name. It was never a good sign when anyone used her full name. "I'm glad you have found someone that makes you happy. I just want you to be careful, not everyone can be trusted."

Not everyone can be trusted? What the hell was that supposed to mean? She knew that Jace was new and that she still had much to learn about him but he hadn't given her any reason not to trust him…had he? Well except maybe the phone call. The look on his face when he saw who it was from was…mixed at best. She didn't like that look. She had never seen it before and never wanted to see it again. It made her feel uneasy.

"Clary I just want you to be safe… in all aspects."

"Oh no, not the sex talk dad. Please not the sex talk," Clary shook her head and covered her eyes. She was of legal drinking age and her father thought she needed to have 'The Sex Talk'? Oh God! What was the world coming to?

"Clary," he said getting up from his chair. "I just want you to be careful. I know you're responsible and level headed I just…" he ran his fingers though his shaggy hair and looked up at her over the bridge of his glasses. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise dad."

Luke hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead then retreated upstairs for the night. Clary lay in bed thinking of Jace. His hands, his lips, his arms, his ABS! Holy Shit! She was getting turned on just thinking about it. Every moment she relived sent shivers down her spine. Was there any way she could shut her mind off? Nope! Not when she was cencentraged on Jace. She also couldn't get that awful look on his face out of her mind. Who was it that called? Obviously it was someone who could pull him away from her. She became infuriated at that thought. URGH! Her night was ruined; she would never get to sleep now.

~oOo~

Would he call back? Of course he would, it was Jace and he could never deny her. This other girl would be squashed in no time. Kealie only had to wonder why it was so imperative that the new fling of his was taken out. She really didn't care, she had missed Jace, more than she expected. Hearing his voice in his Voicemail Message sent warm sensations through her body that if she was really honest with herself…only Jace could do to her. He was a GOD! When he wanted to be, he had his fair share of assyness as well but she had to admit she liked that too.

Her phone rang, "Don't Cha," by The Pussycat Dolls sounded through the room. O.K. so it was a bit arrogant on her part but…who didn't want her? She got Jace didn't she? And now he was calling her back. She knew he would too. "Jace?"

"Kealie…This had better be important. No bullshit, what the fuck do you want?" Wow! He sounded…Mad, resentful. His voice was dark, a tone she had never heard from him unless he was talking to Izzy. "I don't hear you talking. You have ten seconds or I'm hanging up."

"Um, I want to see you. I miss you so much Jace." He scoffed at her, it was almost like ann evil warlords laugh rang in her ears. Had she lost her ability to charm and seduce? NO, absolutely not. She just needed to get him here. "Please Jace, can we just talk?" Silence, shit! Silence with Jace was never a good thing. He would undoubtedly come back with some smartass comment to make her feel like shit because that's what he did. The quiet lasted longer than she had expected.

"What's the problem Kealie? I mean really? Have you not found a new dick to satisfy the Venus fly trap you call your pussy?" Yup there it was the slap in the face that only he could do over the phone. Now it was time to stroke that enormously gigantic...ego of his. It always worked best.

"Finding new DICK," she enunciated. "Has never been an issue for me, you know that. I was just hoping that maybe we could rekindle some of the fire we had. You've always been the best Jace, always known exactly how I like it."

MORE silence? Ugh this was irritating. This girl really did have her hooks in Jace. If she had any chance at getting Jace out of the clutches of this new competition, she had to get him here and get him here she would.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO! will Jace meet with Kealie? We shall see... (Evil Laugh) <strong>

**Love it**

**Hate it**

**Review it...I love reviews! they make the writing process so much faster. So if you enjoy it let me know and let others know too so they can enjoy it too..**

**Love to those who are following! Until the next Chap!**

**Will they ever get to have sex? Hmm idk...wait yes i do! HA HA!**

**Oh yeah check out my tumblr page...there may some spoilers! Chapter 6 will not be out for about 2 weeks...I'm sorry but like i said i work retail...and i PROMISE it will be up before Easter! Maybe chapter & too depends on how many reviews i get...**


	7. Girlfriend?

**_OOOO someone updated WAY early! I know, I'm kinda Awesome! I had 3, count 'em one, two, three of my favorite stories update today and it gave me inspiration. Don't hate me though...the characters created a shit storm...don't frett tho...all is not lost. I think...ANYWAY enough of my blabber, enjoy!_**

**_As Always~****_**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**_****_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

He knew he shouldn't go. Jace argued with himself for hours about whether he should go and see Kealie. He even wrote out a list of Pro's and Con's which, so was not him. He really was torn. He hated that bitch for what she did but he was curious as to what was really going on. Six months and not a word from her but now all of a sudden she wanted to see him and she LOVED him…they had never told each other that. EVER!

After going through his list time and time again, he had his mind made up. He wasn't going to jeopardize what he had with Clary for Kealie. He could honestly say he thought he was falling for her. She made him feel wanted and not so…broken. After his mother died he lost it. He had joined the marine's to get away from his father's stupid infatuation with Maryse to prove that he didn't need him or anyone and he didn't. All Jace needed was a semi-automatic and a punching bag. That punching bag sounded amazing right now.

Jace needed to let out some frustration so he decided the punching bag was his date for the day. It had been a while since he had worked out and after his night with Clary it wasn't just his mental frustration that he needed to release. It sounded sick even in his head but he really didn't know how to deal with blue balls since well, he never had to! Damn it Clary…instead of him being her first…she was his. It sounded like a sick joke in his head that was so NOT funny!

He must have assaulted the bag for hours. His knuckles were sore and the tape was gone showing a bloody mess but it actually felt good. He was all sweaty and his hair stuck to his face. His white wife beater was soaked and his basketball shorts almost melted to his legs. He hated the feeling of wet clothes. After stretching out his arms he took to the shower. He stood in the white tiled bathroom in his single shower stall and let the water roll down him. It was as hot as he could stand it and messaged his now sore muscles. Damn women! He actually felt like shooting something but didn't want to drive and hour to the shooting range to do it.

Jace settled with just going home, his arms needed to rest. He made his way back to the upper-east side and took the elevator all the way to the top floor where his penthouse was. He grabbed his keys from his black gym back and wrapped his fingers around the knob. It opened without protest. He could have sworn he locked the door. In fact he knew he had locked the door. He never left without doing that. He pulled his gun from his bag and slid inside the door cautiously with the cold black metal in hand. There were no lights and nothing was out of place that he could see.

He checked his kitchen, living room, the study, the bathroom and last…his bedroom. He flicked the light on and aimed his gun at the bed. A sharp gasp ran through him. All he saw was blond, lots of blond and legs. What the hell? Her eyes met his and a soft smile crept along her face. She was beautiful, he would never deny that but she looked so out of place in his bed. He didn't want her there, that place was only for Clary now. He lowered his gun and placed it on his dresser letting his bag slide off of his shoulder to thud on the floor. He placed his palms flat on the black wooden dresser and peered at her through the mirror. He would definitely have to wash his sheets since she had touched them.

"How the hell did you get in here Kealie?" he growled.

She sat up and sighed, "I still have a key." She slid off the bed to reveal what she had hidden underneath his sheets, JESUS! Black satin and lace. She knew how to work him and the closer she got the more his heart beat pounded in his head. He shut his eyes tight, so tight it nearly hurt. This wasn't happening, she had horrible timing. Most guys probably would have considered it the opposite given the…predicament Clary left him in. He felt her hand run down his arm and the other run up his back. His hands fisted and the sores on his knuckles broke open mixing the white of his flesh with blood.

Kealie spun him around and pinned him against the dresser. His eyes were still shut tight and fists grasped the edge of the bedroom décor. Her hands roamed his body, up his shirt and down his shorts pawing at his skin. What she did beneath his shorts felt so good but he felt equally dirty because of it. He didn't touch her. His hands remained firmly on the dresser. Kealie planted kisses down his chest licking, nipping and biting at his flesh. He loved it and hated it. He wanted her to be Clary, wanted to touch and feel Clary against him.

Kealie had made her way down passed his waist and pulled down his shorts. Then he felt it, wet, warm and all around him, caressing him into complete euphoria. His head fell back and he let out a deep sigh. Jace's mind never left Clary. Usually he was courteous enough to tell girls when he was coming but not this time. He just let it happen and gave her no indication of it. He didn't even feel bad but he wanted to see her face and wanted her to see his. He pried his eyes apart and looked down at the blond on her knees and smiled. She looked as if she was struggling to swallow but she overcame it and pretended to hide her disgust without gagging.

She shot up quickly with her hand covering her mouth and booked it for the bathroom. Jace couldn't help but laugh hysterically. He would have thought with all of her…adventures this would be something she was used to. He pulled his shorts back up and made his way to the bathroom and stood with is arms crossed in the doorway with a devilish smile on his face. Kealie knelt at the porcelain bowl and heaved into it.

"your…" she made a wrenching noise as more vomit spewed out of her. "An ass Jace."

"You would be disappointed if I wasn't."

~oOo~

Clary sat at the edge of Simon's bed Indian style and eyed him curiously as he dug through movies. She had seen all of his movies more times than she could count but when he called she couldn't say no. She had hoped to hear from Jace but was sorely disappointed. Maybe he didn't feel for her the way she felt for him. Maybe he just needed more space than she did. Last night would have been perfect if not for that…interruption. Who was it? She had convinced herself that it was none of her business. They weren't 'Together' per say, just dating and fooling around. This wasn't like her, she was always the girl who needed that steady boyfriend before even considering the physical stuff but with Jace…everything was different.

"I found it!"

Clary shook out of her monologue and blinked at Simon curiously, "found what?"

Simon sucked his teeth, "Super Troopers."

She had to laugh. Simon knew how to lighten the mood but he had called her in a panic. He wouldn't tell her what was going on. She knew he wanted to but something held him back which only made her more curious because he never held back from her. She was determined to figure it out. She would pin him down and beat it out of him if she had to. He would be screaming like a little girl before she was done.

"You didn't call me here to watch Super Troopers Si."

"No I didn't but that's what we're gonna do."

"Come on, I've known you for as long as I can remember. You can't hide it from me. You know I'll beat it out of you if I have to," Clary pointed and narrowed her eyes at him.

Simon sighed and ran his fingers through is dark shaggy hair. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at Clary as if defeated already. "I slept with Iz."

It was almost too quiet when he said it that Clary thought she had heard wrong. She shook her head and threw her hands up. She wanted to speak but no words came. If she were a guy she would be cheering him on, slapping his back so hard that it knocked the breath out of him but she wasn't a guy and she didn't do that. She was flabbergasted. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? This was new territory for her. She had mixed feelings about this.

"Clare?"

She wasn't jealous. She was surprised. Simon took the step before she did and did it with…"IZZY?" It came out louder than she had wanted it to and sounded…mean. She hadn't intended it to.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Simon blinked

"No," she sighed. "I just…didn't expect…Isabelle?" She couldn't help the questioning tone.

"Yeah Isabelle, we're…together Clary. You would know that if you cared enough to pay attention at all."

That was a low blow and he knew it. Clary leaned back and gave him a hurt look. She knew she had been wrapped up with Jace, she hadn't intended to blow Simon off. "Si…I…I'm sorry."

"I understand Superman is amazing in your eyes. Izzy says otherwise Clary. She has nothing good to say about him."

Izzy was talking shit about Jace? Like SHIT? Weren't they…friends? "I don't understand, they're friends. What does she say about him?"

"He is a womanizer Clary. He uses women for sex and when he gets it, he throws them away like yesterday's paper. He isn't a good guy Clare." Simon moved slowly to the bed and sat beside her, never losing eye contact. He always did that when he was trying to get her to see it his way. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Si," she sighed. "I know you want to protect me and I'm glad you have my back but…"

Simon held his hand up to her and closed his eyes. She knew he didn't want to hear it and Simon knew that Clary would do what she wanted whether he liked it or not. It was an unspoken understanding they had. Simon would object and Clary would do whatever it was he was objecting to. It was the way of their world. She had fallen for Jace so fast that she even thought it was scary but it felt so right and Jace didn't give her any indication that he didn't feel the same.

"There is more but Izzy made me swear not to tell you. I just want you to understand Clary. He's not good for you."

"And Izzy is good for you?" Clary was more than upset now. Nothing anyone said would change her mind about Jace. "Simon I never told you what to do when it came to your love life and furthermore I never told you who to sleep with either. I wouldn't have chosen Izzy for you but she is what you wanted…want." The last word was a whisper. Neither of them would win this battle, they both knew it. This wasn't worth the fight. Simon shook off her comments and leaned back against the pillow planting his hands behind his head after pushing 'PLAY' on the remote. Clary pushed herself back and rested her head on Simon's chest. His heartbeat wasn't steady. It pounded in his chest, he was worried about her.

~oOo~

"This woman had absolutely no taste," Magnus spat.

"Just because she didn't bathe in glitter doesn't mean she was tasteless Magnus."

He shot Alec and incredulous look and crossed his arms. Alec typed away on his keyboard punching 'Jocelyn Fray' into the New York City database. If there were any other public records on her this would pull it up. Two birth certificates came up, one of them was Clary's, the other…Jonathan Fray. So Clary has a brother, Jace would love this information. No marriage certificates came through the search. Jonathan was born two years before Clary and no father was listed on his or Clary's birth certificates. Alec found this information odd.

"So she was a hussy with no fashion sense," Magnus snorted.

"Shut up Mags."

"I'm just sayin',"

"I need to call Jace," Alec picked up his phone and pushed the number three. Jace didn't answer, he was so adamant about this information but didn't pick up the phone when Alec called. This was irritating. Jace may be his best friend but still knew how to push all the wrong buttons. Just then Izzy barreled through the door wearing a red tweed jacket and jeggings with black knee high boots.

"Isabelle," Magnus chimed. "Looking stunning as always."

"Awe Mags, thanks," she beamed.

"Izz have you seen Jace?"

Isabelle removed her coat to reveal a shear loose black top that hugged her hips with a white tank underneath. "Why would I have seen Jace? We don't hang out."

"Don't jump up my ass Iz I was just asking."

"If she won't I will," Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at Alec.

Alec shook his head and watched as Izzy plopped her butt on the couch and buried her face in a magazine after grabbing a cup of coffee. It was her usual routine but lately she had other plans. Alec was actually surprised to see her this morning. Jace was usually the reason for any deviation to anyone's routine. He was the wild fire that lit up under everyone, Izzy was no exception. She and Jace used to get along so well, until a couple months ago when everything changed. Alec could never figure out why and neither of them fessed up to anything. He just assumed it was because after Jace met any of her friends, Izzy took the backseat to him and when he broke their hearts they disappeared.

Jace had to beg her to help with Clary and she reluctantly agreed after a very heated conversation that Alec never heard the details of. He couldn't help but wonder what she had been up to lately. He had heard about a Simon a few times which was baffling in itself because Izzy never went steady with anyone. Usually it was the flavor of the week. She had really become the female version of Jace. Ew, he didn't want to think of his sister like that…too late. Alec's phone buzzed and danced around his desk, JACE appeared on the screen. It's about damn time too.

"Jace, why the hell aren't you picking up your phone when I call?" Then Alec was silent, allowing Jace to answer. "Kealie? Like skanky Kealie that dumped you?" Of course Jace protested and said something along the lines of women don't dump Jace Herondale…he dumps them. "She dumped you Jace, suck it up and get over it. Anyway I called because I found out that Clary has a brother." Jace was silent, which was odd because Jace was never silent but Alec had noticed that Izzy's head popped up as well. Clary and Izzy were friends yes, but only because Jace had put her in the right spot for it to happen. Jace had said he would be over A.S.A.P and Alec hung up.

"Shit!" Izzy spat, cursing more under her breath.

"What?" Alec asked with an annoyed expression.

"I forgot I told Simon I would meet him at the mall," she huffed. "Some new video game I guess."

"Well Jace is coming so we can go over this new information on Clary."

"Woopdy fucking do," she twirled her finger in the air.

"What the fuck Iz?"

"I'll see you later guys."

And with that she was gone. It was strange to him, how Izzy suddenly had no patience for Jace. They were never really close but always got along. Whatever, she was probably suffering from that thing girls get every month. GROSS! Alec didn't trust anything that bled for seven days and didn't die, especially one he was related to. Alec slumped back in his chair and huffed. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders slowly falling down his chest, electric blue nail polish and full of glitter. Alec smirked to himself and let his head fall back catching Magnus' perfect dark eyes. GOD if he wasn't in love with this man.

"I thought she would never leave," Magnus whispered. Alec didn't respond but brought his hand around Magnus' neck and pulled him closer, their lips only centimeters apart. Magnus licked his lips and smashed them to Alec's and both moaned pleasurably. Magnus slowly unbuttoned Alec's black shirt and slid his hand underneath the fabric. He loved it when Magnus touched him. It felt like little sparks erupted under his skin sending shock waves down his spine. Their breath's intermingled and the kisses became more desperate and hungry. Jace pushed through the door just as things were starting get interesting and Magnus shot him a murderous look.

"I hope to god I never have to see that shit again."

"Knocking helps Jackass," Alec spat. "Sit, I'll tell you what I found."

~oOo~

Izzy had called and said it was important but wouldn't say why. She just said to meet her and Pandemonium tonight at seven. Clary really, REALLY didn't want to go. She had hoped Jace would call and summon her to a night with him but alas…he didn't. Stupid boys never call when they're supposed to. Simon would be busy with his new video game so it would be just her and Isabelle. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. She and Izzy hadn't hung out just them in a very long time. Having girl time could do her some good.

Clary dressed in a black skirt and silvery top that showed her shoulders. Her feet would kill her later for the pumps she was wearing but she didn't care right now. Clary pinned her curls back letting some fall to the sides of her face and applied a very thin layer of make-up. She hated the shit but it had to be done. She threw on a light jacket that covered her shirt so Luke didn't give her the stink eye too bad, kissed him on the cheek and told him not to wait up.

It smelled and looked the same as it always did. The same faces that she had seen time and time again were no surprise to her either. Sebastian of course had to make his presence known. The Kamikaze's weren't coming fast enough, Izzy had said seven but where the hell was she? Clary couldn't fly solo here, she needed a wing girl or someone would get knocked the hell out and it would probably be Sebastian. Finally though Clary had spotted her and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god Iz, What happened to you?" Clary asked while Izzy plopped herself into the chair next to her.

"I was…um…busy."

Clary laughed, busy with Simon was her instant thought, "I see."

"Shut it Fray. I know he told you."

"To each their own," she shrugged and took another gulp of her drink. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Izzy sighed straightening herself out, "have you and Jace…you know…slept together yet?" Isabelle was stuttering? She never stuttered.

"Not that it's any of your business but, no."

"Oh,"

"Why?" Clary narrowed her eyes on the raven haired girl. Why would it matter if they had?

"Because, I overheard Alec talking to him earlier and…" she stopped. What the hell was she dragging it out for?

"And what?"

"Alec said something about Kealie," Izzy finally pushed out. Who the fuck was Kealie? Clary looked at her confused waiting for her to go on but she didn't.

"Who is Kealie?"

"Kealie is one of Jace's ex's. Kealie was…THE ex."

THE ex? What the hell did that mean? Clary was sure Jace had lots of ex's. Maybe they were still friends. It bothered her none the less. Jace had never brought up a Kealie or any of his other…adventures for that matter but she hadn't told Jace about any of her past relationships either. Should it be a big deal? And then it dawned on her. THE ex…the girl who stomped on his heart and left him for dead, every guy had one of those but so did every girl. Clary immediately hated this girl. Who could do that to Jace?

Isabelle stared at her as Clary came to all of the realizations in her head but never spoke. Why was she telling her this? Oh yeah, because she was her friend and that's what friends did but wasn't she Jace's friend too? Then she remembered what Simon had told her earlier that day. All the things Izzy had told him about Jace being a womanizer. Izzy was looking out for her. It was nice of her to do that but didn't she know what it would do to Clary in the process? In such little time she had fallen for Jace. She had grown to need him in a way she hadn't needed anyone.

"He's here," Izzy whispered and nodded to the dance floor. Clary looked over in the direction she indicated and sure shit, there was Jace with some blond bitch. Clary couldn't stop herself from what was about to happen. She pushed herself out of her chair and marched onto the dance floor positioning herself right behind Jace. She tapped his shoulder and he spun around to face her. SMACK! The sound must have traveled through the whole building because it was all of a sudden very quiet.

"Christ Clary! What the fuck?"

"What the fuck? Why don't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Who the fuck is Kealie?" Clary was yelling and people were watching all around them now. Sebastian stood on the other side of the circle with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm Kealie," a high pitched voice came from behind Jace. "Jace's girlfriend."

"Fuck my life," Jace said now standing between the two girls.

"Girlfriend, you have a girlfriend now?" Clary stood stick straight with her hands on her waist, her eyes shooting daggers at Jace. If looks could kill…

"NO! She is not my girlfriend!" He turned to Kealie and repeated it, "You are not my girlfriend." His hand held her arm firmly and his voice was venomous.

"Really? If I'm not then why the hell was your cock in my mouth?"

Mother Fucker! She gave him head? "Did you fuck her too?"

"NO! She broke into my penthouse and waited for me to come home. She was damn near naked in my bed. I didn't touch her, I swear!"

"Whatever Jace, I thought you were different. I thought we…never mind, it doesn't matter anyway because I obviously thought wrong," Clary said this through gritted teeth and spun on her heel walking back to her place at the bar. Izzy sat with a worried expression but didn't say anything. Clary heard Jace follow her and pleaded with her calling her name, asking her to stop.

When his eyes met Izzy a look of realization fell over him, "You bitch! You did this, didn't you?"

"I thought she should know when something shady is going on behind her back."

"Why don't you tell her more while you're at it?"

Clary looked between the two of them while they stared hard at one another. Izzy swallowed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Come on Clary, I can't be here." Izzy slumped off the stool and headed for the door leaving Clary dumbfounded. Jace ran his fingers through his hair and huffed in frustration. What the hell was that about? She shook it off. She didn't want to know anymore. Jace reached out for her and she smacked his hand away quickly then followed in Izzy's path to the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So...WTF with Jace and Izzy right? IDK only time may tell (Muuuhahahahaha)<strong>_

_**Jace: You called me a boy**_

_**me: Yes, yes i did, or well...Clary did**_

_**Jace: I am a man**_

_**me: Talk to ur girl, she said**_** it****.**

**Jace: CLARY!**

**Ha Ha see, shit storm! Anyway...**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it! PLEASE! to those of you that have, I thank you! Your feed back is GREATLY appreciated! I haven't had a review in a while and I just wanna know how I'm doing! **

**Remember my TUMBLR is up and I post teasers from the next chapters for Y'all. AND I have a poll up! Hope to have next chapter up before Easter. Thank you to those of you who are reading and following Jace, Clary and the others on this _journey. It's gonna start getting heavy here soon, OH and Jonathan! Yup! I'm SO excited!_**


	8. You don't have to be the hero

_**O.K. my lovlies, chpt 7...a lil early and i didn't get my 4 reviews but i got a few alerts which to me is WAY better! I was kinda giddy about it! Anyway Thank you all for reading and following along with me. Things are gonna get kinda Crazy now for our love birds! **_

_****_**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**_****_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"I was quite surprised to see your name roll across my screen," Luke chimed into his phone. The book store was quiet as usual. He had turned away from Clary and walked away to have his conversation in private but stopped short and turned back to look at her with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't say anything to her but his look twisted and contorted many times before he turned once again and gave the other person on the phone a few, "I see's" and "Uh huh's".

When his conversation was over he turned back to Clary and smiled as if the conversation never happened. It seemed odd to her for him to do this but she was too engrossed in her own mind to bring it up. It had been two weeks since the incident with Jace. She missed him but was not going to let him make a fool out of her. The other thing was… what the hell was going on with him and Izzy? She just couldn't figure it out.

"Well kid, you got plans for tonight?"

Clary shook her head and sighed. She now felt like the third wheel because if she hung out with Iz and Si it was all she could do not to barf all over for as lovey-dovey as they were. However, they never brought up Jace so it was a bit of a lose, win situation. Her nightmares had come back and they were her company every night now since the night at Pandemonium. She had relived the night of Jocelyn's death more times than she dared to think about. The man in the window still eluded her.

"Clare-bear?"

Luke finally snapped her out of her trance and she looked up at him with sad eyes. She was all but cried out now. "Yeah dad?"

"Look I know what happened with Jace was…unexpected but you need to figure out what you want."

What she wanted? She knew what she wanted. Clary never stopped WANTING Jace but she wouldn't share him with the other eight million people in New York City. Jace had called her every day at the same time without fail but she never answered. He deserved to suffer. Was it possible to love someone and hate them at the same time? This infernal war that was going on between her brain and her heart was exhausting.

"Unexpected, UNEXPECTED? Really dad? I think it was more than unexpected. He let some other girl suck him off less than a day after our dinner."

"Well speaking from a man's point of view Clary, you weren't actually 'TOGETHER'," he said it gesturing the quotation marks. "Maybe you should talk to him."

What the fu…? Her dad….HER DAD was on Jace's side? What planet was she living on? Dad's don't take the side of the douchebag who broke his daughter's heart! She felt like she was living in the twilight zone right now and damn it, now the damn tune was stuck in her head. Urgh! How revolting, Clary hated the music to the twilight zone. She blamed Simon, he loved the shit and made her watch every episode that ever existed over and over and over again.

Maybe Luke was right though…maybe she should talk to Jace. If nothing else she would get to hear his voice again but it was also make her want to see him and touch him and feel him next to her. Uh, she missed the warm sensation that ravaged her body when he touched her. It was only within the last week that she wanted to answer the phone when he called, mostly because she was curious about him and Iz though.

Clary didn't want to hear the "I'm Sorry's, and I miss you's." They were the same from every guy. Jace wasn't every guy though. Jace was Jace and what was strange to her is that he wasn't the Jace she knew that night. He had been different. The look on his face when he saw Izzy had proven that. Izzy wasn't talking and she had sworn Simon to secrecy so he wasn't budging either, not if he wanted to continue to get laid. He was like a cat in heat lately. Sex can't really be that great…can it?

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready dad."

"Suit yourself. I just want that happy girl back. You've become so…" he stopped and scratched his head. "Dark," he finished. "I don't think he is that bad of a guy, he's just a guy and we have a tendency to be…"

"Jack ass's?"

"I was going to say less than smart but that works too," he smiled and ruffled Clary's hair. "You'd better get back to the gallery."

"Yeah I know. I'll see ya at home."

"O.K."

Clary left the book store and pushed through the glass door that separated the conjoining shops. This must have been a good way for Luke and mom to hang out. They were both in their happy places here. She missed her mother's smile and laugh. Jocelyn's laugh was contagious and when she laughed everyone joined in. Clary used to be that way but not now, not anymore. So much had been stolen from her that night and when she thought she just might get it back…some blond bimbo Barbie wanna be squashed it.

~oOo~

"Jace!" Magnus yelled and snapped a towel at Jace's uncovered leg.

The last two weeks without Clary had left him feeling lost. He couldn't stay alone in his penthouse, not with the chance of Kealie coming back. After the night at Pandemonium Jace had taken a shower for two hours and scrubbed his whole body with a louffa about fifty times because he felt so dirty. Needless to say his skin was raw. Clary was ignoring him and he didn't blame her. He wouldn't have been too pleased had she done that to him but it didn't have anything to do with her. That was all about paying Kealie back for the shit she did to him.

"What the fuck Magnus!" Jace yelped.

"Get up and go shower! You smell horrible," Magnus plugged his nose and waived the towel in front of his face.

Jace groaned, yeah he knew he was letting the situation get the worst of him but he missed her! "Suck a dick Magnus!"

"I've already had my breakfast this morning Jace, thank you!"

Jace's face twisted in disgust. He had been completely oblivious to the fact that he had shacked up with two gay men and was sleeping on the couch in just his boxer briefs. He suddenly became very self-aware and pulled the covers up around him. He knew Alec was nothing to worry about and really Magnus wasn't either. Those two were more in love than Romeo and Juliet but frankly Magnus scared the hell out of him.

Jace rolled onto the floor and wrapped the black comforter around him then pushed himself up and shuffled toward the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot while examining his face in the mirror. He hadn't shaved for days and looked like ass. He had never had this much hair on his face in his life. It even grossed him out and made him itch.

He removed his briefs and stepped into the searing water, wincing a little when it touched his skin but he liked the pain. If there was one thing he took with him from the Marine's it was, 'Pain is your friend, it means you're still alive.' Not that he cared if he was alive or not at this point. He felt pretty fucking worthless without Clary. Damn Izzy and her big fucking mouth. He had never wanted to kill anyone before that night but he really wanted to kill her now.

Things between them had only gotten worse and maybe it was his fault, maybe it was hers but what did it matter? She was happy now and he hadn't done anything to get in the way of that so why was she being such a bitch? Alec had said it was because Izzy had really grown close to Clary. She felt Clary was like a sister now. That was bullshit in Jace's mind because if it hadn't been for him pushing her to do this for him then she never would have met Clary.

The mental hospital must have given Iz too many meds because as far as Jace was concerned, that girl was gone! His bigger issue was Clary. What the hell was he going to do about that? He had thought about going to her shop but didn't want to start a scene at the gallery and have her hate him more, if she would only answer the phone. There was a knock on the door, Jace could hear someone's muffled voice but couldn't make out what was being said. First he was being pushed into the shower now he was being ordered out? They needed to make up their minds.

Jace stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel to dry off with. He was afraid to touch the sink for fear he would be covered in glitter since it's where Magnus chose to leave the shit. He was sick of this place but it was better than being alone with his mind. What had Clary been doing the past two weeks? Had she found someone else? The thought of someone holding her, touching her or even just looking at her made him furious, god he was an idiot. Why wouldn't she just talk to him?

Jace came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans that hung off his waist as he towel dried his golden locks. Alec sat as usual at his computer while Magnus picked at his nails. Jace had to laugh, they were like a regular couple. The man…Alec, who only had any fashion sense because the woman…Magnus, picked out all his clothes for him and paid no attention to him while he worked but still stayed close enough to know what was going on.

"Jace your phone went off while you were in the process of becoming a water god," Alec said without looking at him.

"Finally, you admit I'm a god," Jace chimed sarcastically and walked to the counter to retrieve his phone. There was a message on it. To his dismay it wasn't from Clary but from his boss. SHIT…another mark? He had too much to do when I came to Clary he couldn't waste his time trailing some low life for his boss. He opened the message and all that came across the screen was a name, LUKE GARROWAY.

Clary's dad! This was too much of a coincidence. Jace slammed his phone shut and paced the kitchen. His boss was in on this and was obviously trying to get rid of anyone that would get in his way of Clary but why? What did he want with some girl? Clary was harmless to him. As far as Jace could tell, neither Clary or Luke had been involved in anything that his boss was concerned with. Jace's head snapped up in Alec's direction. He had a hunch. He took giant strides and leaned over Alec's shoulder looking at the screen.

"Have you found any information of Clary's brother?"

"No, there is nothing on a Jonathan Fray anywhere."

"Search for Jonathan Morgenstern instead," Jace ordered.

"Morgenstern…Like…"

"Yup, the one and only."

~oOo~

Clary's phone rang loudly waking her from her nap. It was late in the afternoon and it startled her. She shouldn't have been surprised when she saw IZZY scroll across the screen. Isabelle had called every day to see how Clary was doing and to offer a shoulder. Clary didn't need a shoulder. She needed a straight razor and a bottle of tequila. She picked up the phone and answered groggily. Izzy wanted to have a girl's night. O.K. so the last girl's night hadn't gone as planned but maybe she could get Izzy to talk. She agreed and Izzy said she would be over in about an hour.

Clary showered and ate while she waited for Iz. She had expected Luke to be home but all she found was a note that said,

_'Sorry kiddo, something came up. Hope you're O.K. for the night. See you in the morning. Keep your necklace on, it keeps mom close to your heart.'_

_Love always_

_Dad_

Clary grasped the Christmas present Luke had given her. She hadn't taken it off since the day he had put it on. He was right, it did keep mom close and that thought made her smile. Even though she wasn't here…she really was. Izzy came busting through the door not long after Clary had found Luke's note. She was decked in her tweed coat and to Clary's surprise she didn't have any make up on. She had never seen Izzy without make up. She actually looked much prettier in Clary's opinion.

They sat up and watched 'The Notebook', and 'A Walk to Remember', and whatever Nicholas Sparks book was made into a movie. Clary wanted to crawl into a whole and never come out after that. Izzy gushed about how sweet Simon was and how no other guy treated her as well as he did. This didn't surprise Clary. Simon was the best friend any girl could ask for, of course he would be a great boyfriend. He and Clary kissed once and even made a stupid promise that if neither of them were married by the time they were forty they would marry each other.

Clary laughed but it faded quickly. She knew Izzy saw right through her façade but she couldn't help it. All these sappy chick flicks made her miss Jace just that much more. It was like someone took a knife and was carving away at her heart. It wasn't just an emotional hurt, it was a physical hurt and Clary just wanted it to stop.

"Clary," Izzy said quietly. They were sitting Indian style on Clary's bed now watching the credits to 'Dear John.' Iz had removed her coat after coming in the door to reveal a short night dress that only barely covered her thighs and it was see through. Yes, that meant Clary knew all the details of her bra and panties. That was Izzy, she would never change.

Clary sat picking at her nails and pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen from her braid. "Yeah."

"Talk to me."

"What's the deal with you and Jace?"

Isabelle had looked taken aback by her question. It was a perfectly normal question, or so Clary thought. It didn't take a moron to see that they clearly had an issue with one another. Izzy looked around the room nervously not meeting Clary's gaze. '_Odd_,' clary thought, Izzy was never rendered speechless. What was she hiding?

"There isn't any deal with me and Jace. We just have our…differences," She answered quickly pushing off the bed to find a new movie to torture Clary with.

"Iz…I'm not stupid. Just tell me what happened. I just want to help."

"You can't help Clary, what's done it done," she said in whisper.

"But…"

"You can't help," Izzy shouted. "Just drop it."

"O.K. I'll drop it."

There was a loud noise downstairs that made them both jump. They eyed one another cautiously and Clary hopped off the bed and made her way to the stairs. The door hung open letting the cool air of the February night into the house. She slowly took the steps and her heart beat hard in her chest. She finally made it to the bottom and closed the door locking afterward. There were heavy footsteps behind her but she was too afraid to turn around.

"Clary…" she recognized the voice. Her name came out strained but was said with the sound of relief. She spun on her heal and met with a pair of golden eyes. Those same eyes combed her body and a smirk drew itself across his lips. Jesus, the things her body did when she saw that smile.

"Jace?"

Jace turned toward the steps and instantly his hands flew to cover his eyes, " Awe CHRIST Iz, put some fucking clothes on my eye ball are burning." She was only wearing a shear night dress that fell to about six inches from her waist and a black bra and panties underneat.

Izzy just smiled and sauntered down the steps, "your pain is my pleasure."

"Sadistic bitch," Jace mumbled. He removed his hands from his face and turned back to Clary. "Where is your dad?"

"He's out for the night. To what do I owe the great pleasure of your presence tonight?" Clary asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll tell you on the way, go upstairs and pack…for at least a week." His voice had a hint of panic but she could tell he was trying to cover it up. He turned to Izzy sharply, "you strapped?"

"Where the hell would I have something strapped with this outfit?" she snipped

"You have one with you though?"

"Always."

"Get it. I'm sure I was followed."

Izzy's expression turned quickly in that second and she darted up the step. Jace turned to Clary, his eyes were soft and worried but he didn't speak. He stepped closer to her and Clary backed up feeling the cold wood of the door against her back. It made her shiver.

"Look, I know I messed up and I'm sorry but Clary," he pleaded with her now and raised his hands to rest them on her cheeks. He lifted her face to her eyes met his. "I need you to trust me."

"Clary, pack NOW!" Izzy was hustling down the steps now fully dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a plain pony-tail and she had a gun in her hand. A fucking gun! Isabelle had a gun! Since when did Izzy carry a gun? Clary's heart pounded harder in her chest, she was scared now. What the hell was going on? Jace nodded to her and she darted up the steps.

Clary emptied every drawer in her dresser into a duffel bag she pulled from her closet. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran to the bathroom. If she was gonna be gone she needed…girl stuff. She grabbed her brush, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner and lotion. She was forgetting something, a fucking toothbrush. She threw her stuff in her bag and zipped it up and headed back toward the steps but heard Jace and Izzy's voices and came to a stop before they would notice her.

"Call Raph and Cami. Tell them I need cash, a car, a place to stay and…guns, lots of guns. Some place safe," Jace ordered Izzy.

"Jace," Izzy said. It was hoarse and unsteady but he didn't say anything. "Jace."

"What?"

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to be the hero."

"Iz, I do have to do this. You just don't want me to," he sighed. In her mind Clary could see him running his hand through his hair. God she missed how it felt in her fingers.

"No, I don't! Can you blame me? Jace, don't do this, please…" Clary could hear the hurt in Izzy's voice. Was she crying? There were footsteps, probably Jace moving closer to her.

"I love her Izzy, I HAVE to do this."

"Then you need to tell her. You need to tell her about us…about everything…" Izzy was now in a panicked cry.

"Call Raph and Cami, Iz. Please…I'll need their help."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't hate me! Plz! I will make a deal with y'all...if i get 10 reviewsalerts by Easter Sunday...I will post chapter 8! It is done and ready for you all and I will say it is MY FAVE chapter so far! I love it...I loved writing it! Also I'm kinda bummed bc no one is voting on the poll so I think I'm gonna take it down...sigh...SHM Oh Well i tried. Anyway..in the event I don't get the 10 reviews/alerts I hope you all have a Happy Easter! Next Chapter will post when I get my 10! **_

_**Teasers on my Tumblr...link in profile!**_


	9. Shoot or Drive

_**O.K. so here is MY Favorite Chapter so far! I didn't get the 10 reviews/alerts i wanted on here but i did between this and the new story I posted "Don't Cry" if you haven't checked it out plz Do would love the feedback on that one as well!**_

**Happy Easter everyone hope your all enjoying the day with your family!**

**_****_**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**_****_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Jace came around the corner with his hands tucked in his pockets. He looked like he had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. They stared at one another silently, studying, contemplating their next words. Clary faintly heard Izzy in the background talking fast, ordering exactly what Jace had asked her to. So many questions…would she get any answers?

"Ready…" It wasn't really a question. Clary wasn't exactly given a choice.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked, slowly making her way down the steps with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Somewhere safe," was the only answer she got from him.

"It's done. Raph and Cami will have everything you need by the time you get there," Izzy said looking at the silver phone in her hand. She had a somber look on her face that sent chills up Clary's spine. Jace nodded and grabbed Clary's bag from her when she reached him.

"After we leave here, you and Alec need to be my eyes and ears. Don't call mine or Clary's phones. I'll get a hold of you when it's safe," Jace said to Izzy. She nodded trying hard to fight back more tears. "Come on Clary." He ushered her toward the door but was stopped short by Isabelle.

"Wait," Jace and Clary both turned. "She isn't the only one they will be looking for Jace. He knows you'll be protecting her and he'll have every hit man within five hundred miles after you."

"How does he know?"

"He's been watching you. I know because… he told me. I was the reason Kealie pushed up on you. I asked her to do it… to create a wedge between you and Clary." Both Jace and Clary's faces twisted in surprise. "I did it to keep you alive Jace. I'm so sorry," it was a whisper now. "I should have just told you but I was sure he would have someone watching me too. I couldn't risk it."

"Just do what I said. Keep low for a few days. Alec will fill you in on what we know," he said through gritted teeth and pushed toward the door.

"Jace…" Izzy whispered. He looked at her, "Just stay alive." He nodded and shut the door behind him leaving Izzy alone in the house. Jace opened the passenger's side door for Clary and slammed it behind her, throwing her bag into the trunk on his way around to the driver's side and plopped in next to her. What was going on? Why wouldn't he tell her anything? Clary was getting aggravated she wasn't a child!

"Jace, tell me what's going on."

"I will…when we get there."

"Get where?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Jace…this…this is fucking ridiculous!"

Jace let out a deep sigh while putting the car in reverse and peeling out of the driveway. "Just let me get us somewhere safe and I'll tell you everything. In the mean-time, keep your mouth shut and your eyes open. I'm sure we'll be followed."

Jace sped out of the city, checking his rear view mirror often. Clary could tell he was stressed. His muscles were all tense and the definition in his arms turned her on…just a little. STOP IT! Focus Clary FOCUS! They had just reached the edge of the city when Clary noticed two dark vehicles following closely behind them. She tugged on Jace's t-shirt and pointed to her mirror, which after she thought about it was kinda dumb since he would see them best through the rear view mirror but he got the message.

Jace shifted hard and pushed the car faster sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, one hundred and they were still gaining on them. "Clary, have you ever shot a gun before?" Jace asked. She looked at him and scoffed nervously. "Well first time for everything. There are two guns in the glove compartment." He nodded at it. "I need you to load them. All you have to do is slide the clip in."

Clary's hands shook and her heart raced as she reached for the lever to release the lock on the compartment. She had played enough video games with Simon to be able to do this right? She was better at first person shooters than he was. The door to the compartment fell open, smacking her knees and inside two shiny lumps of metal sat before her. She reached in taking one of them in her hand and rolled it over a few times. It was heavier than she expected and cold. She didn't like the way it felt in her hand. She reached in again, this time for the clip. It was a slender, rectangular shape and it held eight bullets. Clary counted so she knew when it would be empty. She slid the clip in the gun and it made a 'CLICK' noise that made her jump in her seat.

She repeated the process again with the second gun and could feel Jace's eyes on her every few seconds. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard as she looked up and met his eyes. She knew where they were, the George Washington Bridge. He was taking her to Jersey? WTF? It was strange to her because this bridge was always busy, but tonight it was just them and the two cars behind them trying to stop them from escaping. Clary felt a breeze above her head. Jace had opened the sun roof, "Shoot or drive."

Clary barely heard it over the wind whipping through the car but if she was going to be responsible for killing someone…shouldn't it be in self-defense? If she didn't kill them, they would surely make sure she suffered a horrible fate. She pushed herself up setting the guns on the center council and peeked her head through the roof. The cars were close. If Jace held the care steady enough she could knock out the drivers. She pulled herself back straddling the hard leather between the seats and wedged her knee in between Jace's hip and the center council with the stick shift pushing on her lower back.

"How far back are they?" he asked.

Clary blew a stray piece of hair from her face and turned the safety of the gun off. She checked to make sure the clip was in correct as she answered, "twenty feet…maybe."

"You got this?"

"Shut up and keep the car steady," she answered quickly peering at him sideway and slamming the clip back in with a sharp 'CLICK'. Jace gave her a smirk and she pushed herself back up. Her heart pounded like a drum in her head, her breathing had picked up and she felt all of a sudden like she might be suffocating. Her hands began to sweat and her knees were weak. She thought back to black ops with Simon. She could do this! She only let herself come up as far as she needed to get a clear shot. Resting her arms on top of the car she aimed for the vehicle closest to them. The wind slapped her face and made her eyes water, her hair didn't help…it kept slapping against her cheeks and it felt like someone was taking a razor blade to them.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw an arm reach out the passenger's side of the car and aim at her. She quickly aimed with both hands holding the barrel and fired. The sound carried through the air like a firecracker startling even her. She blacked out for a second when she heard the sound of shattering glass, another shot but it wasn't from her. She ducked down quickly and released the breath she realized she had been holding. Her hands shook more now. When she felt the push back on the gun it was almost like she had been electrocuted and her hands wouldn't do what she wanted them to.

'You can do this,' she ordered herself. She took in another breath and aimed at the driver this time. She could see him, dark hair dressed in a business suit. She smirked. Tonight every one of these bastard was the person who killed her mother…and they would pay. She squeezed the trigger and the car veered to the right but quickly corrected and repositioned itself behind them again. She shot again and again and again, this time it hit him and the car slowed. She had hoped that the other would smack into it just like in the movies and the problem would be solved but it didn't. She had two shots left. The car swerved back and forth behind them not allowing her to get a good enough aim. She saw an arm come out of the driver's side of this one and the cracking noise boomed again, four times. She heard one wiz passed her head and she ducked inside quickly.

"One more but I can't get a shot at it. It keeps swerving," Clary's voice was hoarse and angry. Jace pulled the emergency brake and cranked the wheel rapidly. The car whipped around in a full circle slamming Clary into the door. "Fuck Jace!" He grabbed the other gun and shot three times as the other car just barely missed them. They were still facing the direction of Jersey but now the other car was facing them head on.

Clary reached for a new clip and slammed it into the gun. Jace revved the engine and the whole car shook beneath them. He nodded at Clary and she nodded back. She took to her perch on the sun roof. The car began to move faster, faster and faster. She could hear Jace shifting gears even with the wind whipping past her face. Her back slammed into the plastic surrounding her each time he shifted. As the car drew nearer to them she saw Jace's head and arm come out of the window with the gun. She didn't know who many shots were made from either car. What she did know was that at some point a bullet had zipped passed her and she felt a warm sensation in her shoulder as she watched the other car veer off the edge of the bridge and fall into the Hudson River below.

Her heart stopped in her chest when she saw it. Happy? No…sad…hell no! She didn't know what she was feeling but she felt Jace tug on her shirt and plopped herself back in the seat beside him. She could now feel the warmth of her own blood soaking into her t-shirt and running down her arm. Tears stung her eyes but she fought them back. She grabbed at her shoulder to put pressure on it and when she looked up she realized Jace was staring at her. His eyes were wide with worry but they both knew they couldn't stop, not here, Not now.

"Stay with me Clary. I'll get there as fast as I can."

~oOo~

"She'll be alright, Jace. She just needs to rest." Clary faintly heard a woman's voice trying to calm him. She could hear the sound of his boots as he paced back and forth. She felt pressure on her shoulder and a few pinches and pulls here and there but she couldn't keep herself conscious long enough to figure out what was going on or where she was. She attempted to open her eyes but the lights were too bright and made her squeeze her eyes shut again. She moaned in pain. Clary's head pounded with such force she thought maybe she had ruptured something inside her skull.

"Shhh, we're safe here, sleep." Hearing his voice was enough to allow herself a tiny bit of peace. If he was there, she was O.K. She felt Jace's lips press against her forehead and the warmth of his hand spread across her cheek. She wanted him close, he wasn't close enough right now but she quickly fell asleep losing all attempt at being in reality. She must have slept for days. At least to her that's how it felt.

Clary woke in a dark room covered with a thick blanket. She must have burned up through the night because she was covered in sweat; either that or she had more nightmares. Where was Jace? Why wasn't he here? He wouldn't have left her in this unknown place alone…would he? She whipped the covers back and it sent shivers up her spine sending goose bumps over her skin. Where the hell were her pants? She was dressed in a long t-shirt and just her panties? When she sat up, she instantly felt a sharp pain run down her arm and her skin stretch. She pulled up the arm of the shirt and felt the familiar feeling of gauze padding a tape wrapping her shoulder. Clary had had stitches before but on her knee. She fell off her bike when she was little and a jagged rock had won the battle between her skin and the pavement. She figured the loss of blood was the reason for the wardrobe change.

She pushed on the pad and sucked her teeth as she felt the pain stab her not only sending searing pain down her arm but also into her chest. The bullet had hit her shoulder but had it gone straight through? Clary reached her right arm back and felt the same soft padding on her back. It had passed through her clean but GOD it hurt. She huffed and threw her legs over the side of the bed letting her feet dangle. Her right arm shook under her weight and she was suddenly nervous about standing up. She pushed forward until she felt the cold of the floor beneath her and stood slowly using the bed as a crutch. Her knees shook under the pressure of her body and she let herself slump back down onto the bed.

"Shit," she said to herself but it must have been loud enough to alert someone because moments later she heard the door creak open. Light filtered through the crack and her heart began to race. Her stomach flipped nervously and she swallowed hard but the lump stuck in her throat. To Clary's relief it was Jace and she sighed letting a smile overtake her at the sight of him. He crept over to her silently and knelt down in front of her resting his hands beside her hips but didn't touch her. She wanted him to, she wanted to feel his warmth surround her and comfort her. She wanted to hear his voice and taste his kiss more than anything.

"How long…" she started but Jace shook his head and placed a finger up in front of her lips, still not touching her. What the fuck? Was she diseased or something? Didn't he want to touch her like she wanted to touch him? This hurt worse than the bullet did and she hated it. He was so close but so far away and she felt the sting of tears threating to give her away.

"Two days, I'm so sorry Clary," he whispered while pushing back a piece of her hair. "This place belongs to a couple of friends of mine. I trust them and so can you." Frankly she didn't care. She was cold, hungry and thirsty. Her body convulsed and her stomach groaned proving that. She leaned her forehead against his now fully feeling the stress and fatigue her body ached with. Jace let a breath and closed his eyes. She could tell he felt guilty for what happened to her but it wasn't his fault.

She felt his hands come up, grazing the skin on her arms until they settled on her cheeks. Finally…his warmth radiated on her and she sighed at the release she felt at his touch. It may have been small but even in its smallest measure it helped. He shook his head slowly and was about to say something but before he could she leaned in and let her lips barely graze his. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip in a way that seemed to her like she was pleading with him. Really? Did she have to beg?

Clary could feel the warmth of his breath come from his staggered breaths and then he felt his grip tighten just ever so slightly pulling her in. It was desperate, hungry and almost animal like the way he kissed her but not in the 'I wanna fuck you hard,' sort of way. It was the 'I can't believe I could have lost you,' way. His right hand trailed down her neck and tickled her collar bone then continued to her shoulder. Clary winced and sucked in a breath and in that instant he was gone. His warmth gone and she hated that worse than the pain in her shoulder.

Jace stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets and his head down, "I'm sorry, I…"

"No," she waived him off. "It's fine."

"It's not fine, Clary! You could have been killed…" his hand caught the back of his neck and he let his head fall back as well. With a sight he said, "And it would have all been my fault."

"I wasn't though and that was because of you too."

Jace scoffed at her and turned to face the window with his arms crossed over his chest. The silence was maddening. Clary pushed herself to the edge of the bed again in a second attempt at getting up. Jace heard the ruffling of the sheets beneath her and spun back in Clary's direction. She had finally spotted her pants and pointed at where they lay draped over a wooden chair in the corner of the room. Jace retrieved them for her and again knelt at her feet threading one foot at a time through each pant leg. He wrapped his arm around her waist to help her stand and she could lightly feel him trace his fingers down the back of her legs then back up again with her jeans this time. He was only making it harder to stand alone by doing this.

Jace led her out of the bedroom and into the hallway of what must have been a trailer house. The hall was small and short and led into a larger living room that was connected to a large kitchen. There wasn't much for decoration which gave Clary the faint idea that Jace's 'friends' didn't live here on a permanent basis. They pushed passed the living room and met two smiling faces seated at the kitchen.

"There's our sharp shooter," a man's voice thick with a Spanish accent happily rang.

"Clary, this is Raphael and that's Camille," Jace said pointing them out. Clary smiled warily and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOO <strong>_

_**Love it...**_

_**Hate it...**_

_**Review it PLZ!...**_

_**oh and check out "Don't Cry" **_

_**O a lil bit of a cliffy...**_


	10. I licked it!

_**O.K. so I didn't get any reviews from last chapter... kinda sad about it! :*( it was my favorite and i guess you guys didn't like it so much, (huff) so here is chapter 9 hope this one is better then...Oh! if you haven't checked out the new stroy I posted "Don't Cry" plz do! let me know what you think!**_

_****_****_**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**_****_****_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The woman Jace introduced as Camille eyed Clary suspiciously. She was beautiful with pale skin matching her curly blond hair and light green eyes. She lowered her arm slowly and ashed the cigarette she had been holding between her fingers and smiled. Clary could tell it was forced. Did she really have to compete with EVERY girl on the planet when it came to Jace? The man with the Spanish accent sat across from her with his arms crossed over the table. He eyed Clary the same way Jace did. Gross! It was sexy coming from Jace but not him.

"You hungry carrot top?" Camille asked and put out her cigarette. She lifted herself out of her chair and offered it to Clary while she rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator. Jace helped her into the chair and took a seat next to her making sure he was in between her and Raphael. Camille was heating a plate of food in the microwave tapping her nails on the counter. Clary hated that noise.

"So pretty girl, how's the arm?"

"Fine I guess," Clary answered with a quick look at Jace. He shook his head like he knew something was going to happen.

"Hermosa y fuerte…me gusta," Raphael said to Jace.

"Si, solo mantener las manos quietas Raph," Jace said. He spoke Spanish? And Clary couldn't tell but it seemed like a threat! What the hell did he say?

"Eat up hun, you got a long drive comin up," Camille said planting a plate full of spaghetti in front of her. She pointed at Raphael and said, "I'll let Jace break your fucking arms off if you keep your shit up."

Jace was in mid sip when he choked trying to stifle a laugh. Raphael pouted in his corner and slunk into his chair. Clary eyed the food trying to decide if she should really eat it but if it wasn't safe wouldn't Jace tell her? Of course he would. Clary took the fork and twirled the noodles around it. It smelled so good it made her stomach rumble in anticipation. Clary took the first bite and savored the taste of the sauce on her tongue. It felt like ages since she had a solid meal. Clary laughed to herself as she ate and watched the three of them bicker and pick on one another. Kind of like high school kids. She missed that. She found herself missing a lot of things already. Simon mostly but she missed Izzy too, even if she was the reason for that hoe bag rubbing up on Jace.

"So Raphael is it," Clary said swallowing her bite. "Were you named after the character from TMNT?"

"Que Dice?"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" she explained.

"Que es eso?" he asked Jace.

Jace snickered, "it's a cartoon about mutated turtles that were taught how to be ninja's by a giant mutant rat in the sewers on New York."

"Ah, Lo siento pero No!" he shook his head.

"Too bad, Raphael was my favorite character," she said stuffing in more spaghetti.

"Don't bate him Cherry. It'll just make him worse," Jace said smirking.

"Jace," Camille said standing firmly with her hands at her sides. "We have a small house ready for you outside Jersey City. You should be safe there.

"Thanks Cami. I owe you one."

"You owe me for last time too," she pointed at him.

He lifted his hands above his head and nodded, "I know, I know." This Camille chick was no one to mess with. She had attitude that far surpassed Izzy, which was a huge accomplishment in Clary's mind. She finished her meal and Camille took the plate away and washed it quickly. After eating she felt better but still something was missing…a shower. GOD she probably smelled worse than a street beggar.

"Where is the bathroom?" Clary asked Camille. She pointed to the direction of the bedroom she had been asleep in with a nod. Clary thought she could stand alone with confidence now but showering was going to be difficult. She stood and headed to the back of the trailer to find her bag. It sat next to the door inside the bedroom and she knelt down digging through it to find something comfortable to wear and soap to wash with. She was still so tired. When she stood she was scared by a presence in the doorway beside her.

Jace stood with his arms crossed staring at her, "Do you need help?"

"I don't think so. Can I get these wet?" she said pointing to her arm.

"Should be fine. Cami stitched it up right away when we got here. Just make sure you dry the stitches well. I'll put new gauze on when you're done."

Clary nodded and pushed herself up with p.j.'s in hand. Jace followed to make sure she got to the bathroom O.K. Clary sat atop the toilet and sighed. She still hadn't gotten any answers and everything in her head was jumbled. He stared at her questioningly. "This shit hurts," she said pointing at her arm. She could barely move the damn thing. How did people without limbs do this? She now had a new appreciation for the handicapped. "Jace…could you," she sighed as she stood and walked over to him. "Help with my jeans?"

That devilish smirk crept onto his face and she could see the wheels spinning in his head. His hands fell from his chest landing on her hips pulling her into him. He smelled so good. She had missed his scent, sweet spices. He lifted the long shirt up just enough to show the waist of her pants and his fingers grazed the bare flesh of her abdomen. Her body shivered involuntarily as she heard the button unsnap.

"You know," he said, pulling down the zipper slowly. "Usually I get something in return when helping someone out."

Clary smirked up at him, "You will."

"Really?" he whispered bringing his face closer to hers. "So what do I get?" his hands slid under the fabric of her jeans and began pushing it down, His lips closing in on hers as he did it.

"My gratitude," she whispered before their lip met and smiled. His fingers dug into her skin and he shook his head.

"Tease."

Clary pecked his lips quickly and giggled. Jace finished his task with her jeans and left her alone to shower. She couldn't have the water as hot as she wanted it because even luke warm it stung her arm so bad it almost brought her to tears. It felt good none the less. It felt like she was washing away everything that had happened. She was still no closer to any answers than she was almost three days ago. She finished her shower and instantly felt better but still tired. She assumed they would stay here tonight so she put on a silk pair of pajama shorts and matching cami which was difficult since she could barely lift her arm but she fought through the pain.

Clary brushed her hair and teeth and examined the dark circles under her eyes. The last time she had seen those was when her mother died. Camille had done a good job with the stitches, on both sides. When the wound healed she thought the scar would be barely visible. Jace lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling with his hands planted behind his head. Shirtless…of course, only dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants. He sat up quickly when she came into the room and made her way to the bed. She pointed to her shoulder and Jace got up to retrieve the dressings from a plastic bag sitting on the floor,

Clary sat at the edge of the bed picking at her nails. Jace plopped himself behind her and gently pushed her hair aside. The skin around the wound was tender no matter how softly he touched her. He was examining Camille's work Clary guessed. She heard the crumpling of paper and the sound of tape being pulled from its roll. She peaked over her shoulder at Jace who was absorbed in his job at the moment and she smiled to herself. How much had he sacrificed for her and why?

"Jace."

"Hold that," he ordered placing the gauze pad against her skin. Clary reached back and held it in place so he could tape it.

"Jace,"

"Hmm,"

"Where's my dad?"

"Safe where no one can find him, not even me and I hid him." He laughed to himself.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Turn around," he ordered. Clary did as she was told and spun sitting cross legged in front of him. She eyed Jace hard as he put salve on the wound and tapped the padding in place over it. "I'll tell you when there isn't anyone else around."

"I thought you said we could trust them?"

"We can," he sighed. "But they aren't the only ones around. We're still surrounded by people. I'll tell you, just be patient."

"O.K. what about Isabelle?"

"What about her?" Jace's eyes narrowed on her like she was some sort of traitor.

"Why didn't she want you to help me? Why did she sound so desperate for you to stay…with her?" Then it hit her. She was so dumb! "Oh my GOD!" she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes widened and Jace's face twisted nervously. "She's in love with you…" Clary's heart sped rapidly and her palms began to sweat. This wasn't happening…Jace and Izzy? Not possible…was it?

"Who isn't," Jace said in a cocky tone.

"Be serious Jace, what the hell is going on?" She was mad now. He was dancing around this like it was a game.

"Nothing Clary, just drop it!" he growled at her getting up from the bed to throw away the gauze wrappings.

"Jace…" she yelled and turned to face him. "Just tell me!"

He stopped at the door and sighed placing his hand flat against it. He turned his head but didn't look at her, "I can't," and he was gone.

She had fallen asleep at some point while waiting for Jace to come back but he didn't. Why wouldn't he tell her about Iz? Could it be that bad? Well…if she was in love with him…YEAH it could be, but they were like brother and sister…weren't they? They weren't related by blood though so…GOD she wanted to know! Jace had told Izzy that he loved her the other night though and Izzy cried and begged and pleaded with him…Jace loves her…_He loves me,_ she repeated it over and over in her head.

~oOo~

When Clary woke it was still dark. Jace lay next to her with his arm draped over her protectively. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It made her wonder what he dreamt about. She turned into him letting herself be surrounded by his warmth. He still hadn't put a shirt on and she couldn't resist the urge to run her fingers along the tight muscle of his abdomen. He had the best abs she had ever seen! His skin was soft and he smelled so good. She reached up and brushed the stray hair from his face and ran her finger along his cheek bone and then along his lips. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face and it made her heart speed up.

She had missed being this close, missed feeling his arms encompass her. 'I HAVE to, I love her Izzy,' that's what he said. Why didn't he say it to her though? She wanted to hear him say it to her…not to overhear him saying to someone else! Did he think she was still upset about that blond bitch? Well she kind of was…she didn't want some other bimbo making Jace feel good, she wanted to make Jace feel good…and she would! She lifted her mouth to his and let her lips skim the length of his mouth and then followed the same path with her tongue. Her fingers danced at the edge of the waist of his pants and she could feel him twitch. He was ticklish and she found that adorable.

His eyes fluttered open and Clary softly pressed her lips to his. She wanted him, wanted to feel him, to be as close as humanly possible to him. Jace's hand came up and cupped her cheek, his fingers wrapping around the back of her neck as he pulled her in kissing her more passionately than he ever had. Clary's fingers dug into the skin of his back, pulling her body flush with his. He felt so good next to her, fit so perfectly. She raised her leg and hitched it on his hip. She felt his hand leave her face and run up her leg finding the crook of her hip and pelvic bone. His fingers dug into her skin. She could already feel the bruises but she liked it.

Jace rolled himself on top of her and pulled back to look at her, searching for any sign of fear or approval maybe to keep going. Clary twisted her fingers in his hair and smiled as she smashed her lips to his hard. He was holding back, maybe waiting for her cues as to what she wanted to happen. She knew what she wanted. She had wanted it from the day they met. She wanted him, all of him. She removed her hands from his hair and placed them back at his waist, urging him to move against her. A request he was more than willing to fulfill.

He moved carefully as not to hurt her arm in some way, touched her gently letting his lips run the length of her jaw and lightly pecked the soft skin behind her ear. Who knew a gesture so small could set a fire ablaze inside her? His hand went up her shirt caressing her breast, his touch tender and careful on her. Clary's breath grew heavy and staggered. She was ready, she needed him. Her body screamed for him. Her kisses came faster and hungrier to taste more of him. There wasn't enough of his skin touching hers.

Jace kept his tempo. Was he teasing her? She hated it and loved it at the same time. His hand found the waist of her shorts and slipped underneath the silk fabric finding the exact spot she wanted him to. She gasped at his touch not expecting how it would feel, but she liked it and he stopped too soon. Jace pulled back taking Clary with him and lifting her arms over her head. She winced at the pain in her arm but he was quick and her shirt was gone.

Clary lay back down but Jace stayed on his knees peeling her shorts and panties off of her. He moved up her legs licking, nipping and kissing every inch of the way until his mouth found its destination. Clary moaned softly at first, her breathing came faster and moans louder as a euphoric feeling took over her. She never thought she would have so much appreciation for a tongue in her life but Jace's tongue was AMAZING! His name escaped her more than a few times, breathy and begging for more.

Shivers went up her spine as an incredible warm feeling swept over her. Goose bumps covered her entire body and every nerve was on hyper drive. Each peck of his lips on her stomach or nibble of the soft flesh of her breast felt a million times better than it originally had. Jace's lips met her again and she could feel the cocky smirk on his face. Obviously pleased with the response she had given.

His eyes met hers and she could see the apology in them. He repositioned himself, his elbows on either side of her head as he brushed the hair out of her face. His hands shook and she realized his breathing was staggered, was he…nervous? She felt a slow gradual burn that worsened the deeper he went. Clary swallowed hard trying to keep her breathing steady, trying to keep tears from betraying her. She was pretty sure she heard herself whimper…She had just been shot and didn't cry, why was this so different?

Jace let out a drawn out breath, like he had been holding it when she had taken all of him. He stayed, unmoving and kissed away the tears that had fallen unbeknownst to her. She hadn't even realized she had dug her fingernails into his lower back until he reached for her hands and laced his fingers with hers, bringing them over her head. Even though it hurt, her body still yearned for him to move. Finally, he did slow and careful. He didn't ask if she was O.K. and she didn't want him to. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

With each motion it hurt less and actually started to feel…good but the annoying burn was still there. She let go of his hands and pulled him closer and brought her legs higher, wrapping them around him tightly. The deeper he was the better it felt. Jace groaned into her neck and his breathing picked up, fanning over her. That warm fiery sensation came back and rolled over her in waves, attacking her over and over and over again.

She pulled his lips to hers moaning loudly, letting his name roll off her tongue. There was no better feeling than this. Instead of two separate people they were one, falling together into a vortex of bliss. Clary and Jace both moaned loudly and gasped for air. She pushed his hair from his face and kissed him lightly one last time. She didn't want this night to end. In this moment was just her and Jace and that was enough for her…forever. Nothing else mattered. There were no people trying to hurt her for whatever reason. No Isabelle's begging him to stay and no unanswered questions. It was her moment and it was perfect.

Clary fell asleep wrapped in the protection of his arms. Her dreams were filled with Jace and for once she slept peacefully. He made her feel complete, like nothing had gone wrong in her world or ever could again as long as he was there. She wouldn't allow herself to think passed this night because happiness always succumbs to fear.

~oOo~

Jace was woken early that next morning by Camille pounding on the door. "Jace, get your ass up." Ugh… could she be anymore vile? Camille was amazing but she was such a bitch! Jace looked down at the red headed beauty curled up beside him and smiled. She was perfect. He could lay there and watch her sleep all day but Camille wouldn't have that. He tried to move without waking her and he was successful with the exception of the pout that made its presence on her mouth when he was gone. She reached out for him and sighed unhappily. It made him chuckle to see it.

Jace made his way to the bathroom to shower and examined his battle scars from his night with Clary. Four claw marks on either side of his spine on his lower back. Yeah, he knew those would leave a mark but didn't care. He let the water run until it hit his preferred temperature and let it massage away as much tension as possible, which wasn't much. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he dried his hair with another. He sprayed on his cologne 'Joop', Cherry seemed to like it so maybe a few extra squirts.

He dressed in his usual, dark wash jeans with a white t-shirt and black steel toe boots. He strapped a gun to his ankle and tucked one in the waist of his pants behind his back. Cami and Raph sat at the table in their usual spots eating breakfast. Jace joined them at the table stealing a piece of bacon as he twisted a chair so he straddled it. Camille eyed him viciously which on any given day wasn't out of the ordinary but it wasn't normally directed at him.

"What the fuck Camille? I didn't kick your god damn cat or anything did I?" honestly it wouldn't even take that to piss this woman off.

"Nope," she popped the "P"

"Sin culo tonto, el problema es que se dan inicio a otra persona del gato," Raphael chuckled.

"I didn't kick Clary's cat. I licked it…HUGE difference!" Jace said biting off another piece of bacon. Camille huffed and glared at him murderously. "Besides, what do you ca…Fuck Camille, don't pull this shit now!"

"She deserves better than you Jace and you know it. She's a good girl. Don't ruin her like you've ruined every other girl you've come in contact with. Look at Isabelle!"

Jace's eyes narrowed on her, how dare she bring up Isabelle, like she had a fucking clue as to what really happened. "What the hell do you know about Izzy and me? Iz knew what the deal was from the start. Don't act like I'm some fucking monster because of how things ended up. I care about Isabelle more than any one of you fucks could even comprehend…"

"But it wasn't enough. Don't do that to her," Camille pointed toward the back bedroom where Clary still slept. "Clary isn't anything like us Jace. She is good and pure and she won't keep you interested. I know you."

"Not as well as you think you do. Mind your own god damn business Camille." She was wrong. Clary had kept him interested longer than anyone had before she even spoke to him. The way she could see beauty in even the most obscure things captivated him. She could see a clear picture out of the most confusing paintings in the gallery. He liked to think that's what he was, a fucked up picture that no one could see clearly but her. He had watched her eyes light up time and time again over the same painting, like she had seen it for the first time every time she walked by it. That was one of the things he loved most about her.

Camille just shook her head and left it alone, Thank god! Jace was sick of arguing with people. He knew she was right about one thing, he didn't deserve Clary but he would prove that wrong very soon. He made up a plate of eggs, bacon and toast and sauntered back to the bedroom to wake up sleeping beauty. He smiled to himself when he opened the door and saw that she had pulled the pillow he slept on to her and nuzzled her nose into it. She had such an innocence about her that roped him in every time. Jace set the plate down on the dresser and tip toed over trying to be as quiet as his clunky boots allowed. He sat down on the bed and took in the sight of her, so fragile yet so strong. He would get her through this, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty then...ooo Clary did it! I stuggled with this one, i re-read and re-wrote so much of it. Intimate scenes are harder than i thought but i hope did alright. Review and let me know. The only way for me to know to make things better is if you tell me!<strong>_

_**So...**_

_**Love it...**_

_**Hate it...**_

_**Review it! **_


	11. Post It

**Hey all, chapter 10...i feel like its been forever...has it? Hmm...do i need to update more? I've been lost in the other story a bit, so much in fact i've almost caught up to this one is chapters lol. anyway here it is...read on and let me know what you think. the next one you get to find out what Jace and Izzy's secret is...the more reviews i get they faster you find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Clary woke to Jace pushing the stray stands of silk fire out of her face. His hands were rough and calloused but she loved how they felt even the night before when they were all over her. He smiled at her and she smiled back sleepily. She sat up on her elbows with just the blanket covering her and yawned, her arm protesting in pain causing her to wince. Jace's expression twisted into worry as she quickly shifter her weight off of her stitched arm.

"Are you O.K.?"

There it was…the question she didn't want him to ask but she knew it would have come at some point even if it was last night. She sighed and let herself fall back flat against the bed throwing the blanket over her head. She was mixed. She felt happy and sad and ecstatic and tired and awake. Her body buzzed with electricity because he was close but not closes enough. She was also sore in more places than her arm. Her legs ached and she still felt that irritating burning sensation.

"Fine," she huffed. She was lying of course, she was better than fine and worse than fine. She tiptoed on that fine line.

"Just fine?" he asked pulling back the blanket and eyeing her suspiciously. She nodded and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I brought you breakfast." He said grabbing the plate from the dresser and bringing it back to her.

"Awe, breakfast in bed, how sweet," she chimed. "You do know you're still not forgiven for the Barbie wannabe." She narrowed her eyes and pointed at him then took the plate of food.

"I would have thought otherwise after last night," he chuckled.

"Why? What happened last night?" she asked, her eyes growing wide with feigned confusion.

Jace sat back curiosity written on his face and maybe a bit of amusement. "You really don't know?"

"Uh uh," she shook her head and stuffed in a bite of eggs.

"Well, if I ever questioned if you knew my name that was answered again," he drew closer to her and his voice fell to a whisper, "and again and again," his lips were now at her ear sending shivers up her spine. She felt the heat of his breath and it sent her heart galloping in her chest. "Jace, Oh Jace, and AH JACE!" he said between butterfly kisses down her neck. She hadn't realized it but she was lying flat against the pillow again.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Herondale?" she asked turning her head in his direction.

"Mr. Herondale is my father, and yes I am. Frankly I would love to hear it coming from you again though." His devilish grin swept his face.

"Well after I have time to recoup and some groveling…you just might," she smiled and took a piece of bacon.

"You're terrible."

"You like it."

"Yes, it's my masochistic personality. I just can't get enough," sarcasm dripping through every word. "Get dressed we've already been here too long." Jace leaned forward and kissed her forehead as she set the empty plate aside. "You're really O.K. though? I mean I didn't…."

"Jace I'm fine, maybe bow legged for a day or two but fine," she went to move from under the blanket but he didn't budge, he was frozen and his face torn between worried and shocked. "JACE! I was kidding."

He finally broke the façade and pushed off the bed leaving her alone to shower and dress. She took to the shower with wobbly legs and it made her smile while sifting through every tiny detail of the night before. It only made her crave him more, his hands, his lips, just him being close. She felt like a giddy school girl which she despised and scolded herself for but couldn't wipe the grin off of her face.

Blue jeans and a black long sleeve tee were her choice in clothing. It was warm for February but still cold enough for a coat. Dressing was still a challenge but she managed. Jace, Raphael and Camille all stood in the kitchen when she emerged with her bag in hand. Guns…lots of guns lay strewn across the table and it sent a chill through her body remembering how the pistol had felt in her hand. Camille held one of the smaller ones out to her but she didn't take it.

"Take it," she urged. "Just in case."

"I don't want it."

Jace had turned and looked from Clary to Camille. He must have felt the tension too. Camille made her feel uncomfortable and she didn't quite know why. Maybe it was because she was such a strong presence or maybe it was because of Jace…either way she didn't like it. Camille huffed and placed her free hand on her hip still holding the gun out to Clary. She reluctantly took it, slid the clip out then snapped it back in quickly and pulled back the hammer, loading it. She made sure the safety was on and then stuffed it behind her back. Jace stared hard at Camille and shook his head.

Raphael disappeared into a room at the opposite end of the trailer that Clary and Jace had slept and came back with two large black duffel bags. The three of them placed the guns into the bags while Clary stood silently with her arms crossed. Was this really necessary? Two people couldn't use all these guns at once and most of them Clary had never seen before, video games can only teach so much and she had gotten lucky as far as she was concerned.

"Clary, come with me," it was Camille. She had grabbed Clary's unwounded arm and pulled her toward the back bedroom. She eyed her warily and then Jace who shot Camille a look she had never seen before. The way his eyes flashed with such…ferociousness, even made Clary wish she had never met him, O.K. not true. What had she missed while she was asleep? They were getting along fine last night, right? When they reached the room Camille instructed Clary to sit on the bed and pull her arm out of her shirt so she could redress the stitches. She did and Camille returned to her with the same utensils Jace used the night before.

"Keep the gun on you at all times. Jace hasn't told me everything but what I do know warrants that to be good advice. Don't let Jace out of your sight and if you lose him…run like hell in the direction your gut tells you is the safest. Jace is amazing at what he does but he doesn't have magical abilities. Got it?" Clary nodded. "On another note, don't fall in love with him," Too Late! "Love makes you weak and if what I think is true…break him about Isabelle, it will tell you a lot about who Jace is. There is much you still need to learn Clary. Make him tell you everything before you make up your mind about him."

"I've tried."

"Try harder. He's only human, you just have to push the right buttons and you're a woman…pushing buttons is what we do best." Camille winked at her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, he needs to be fair to you… you're not like us and when you get involved with people like us Clary…people die. Come on, Jace is waiting. Make sure he takes these out at the end of next week."

Clary nodded and shrugged her shirt back on with Camille's help. First Izzy's pleading and now Camille's warnings…what the hell? Would it be too much to ask for Clary to find a normal guy to fall in love with? Of course! She had to find the really hot one that was shrouded in mystery and wouldn't tell her shit. Oh, but kudos to him for saving her life! He gets points for that right? Yes, he does because Clary says so. Camille handed her a black leather jacket and black steal toe boots that were just a hair too big but she managed and they returned to the kitchen.

Jace shot Camille another death glance then softened when his tawny eyes met Clary. She went weak in the knees. The two large bags were no longer in sight and Jace held Clary's and his in his hands. Camille held the door open for them nodding to Clary as she walked passed.

"Hey Raph," Clary stopped and slammed a closed fist lightly into his chest. He eyed her curiously and even Jace stopped to hear what she had to say. "Check out the TMNT alright? Raphael really is the best of them." He nodded and kissed her on the cheek, Jace just smirked and Camille rolled her eyes. A different car than the one they came here in now sat outside. It was still black with tinted windows but this was a CTS. Way to keep a low profile right? Let's drive really expensive cars everywhere we go, she thought. They won't expect that at all. Clary plopped down in the seat and sighed while Jace shoved the bags in the trunk. Another car ride…let's not get shot this time!

~oOo~

"How does he expect me to stay here and do nothing while I have no idea what's going on with my daughter? She needs me!" Luke sighed frantically.

"We've gone through a lot of trouble to hide you and keeping you and Clarissa apart is what's best. You should know that Lucian, you were once in this game. Jocelyn was a smart woman but she could only hide the girl for so long," a deep rough voice said of the receiver.

"How do I know I can trust this boy with her? How do I know he will keep her safe?"

"You know because I'm telling to you. You know because of the things you heard from her necklace. I've studied him, if there is anyone who can keep her safe, it's that boy.

"How long do I have to stay here? When can I see her?"

"After we take down Morgenstern, stay put until I give the word."

"Paul…"

"Lucian…"

"I won't live through losing them both."

"You won't have to worry about that. Her life is too valuable for her him to kill her. He wants what's in her head, can't get that if she's dead…." And the dial tone was all that was left.

In all his years of spy work he never would have thought this would be the climax. He had promised Jocelyn he would keep her and Clary safe and he had failed once already. Now he was being held somewhere he couldn't help her. As an agent of the CIA he was never told to hold his ground or to stay put. He was the man who moved and did the dirty work, now he had to sit back and hope some hired mercenary…one who worked for the very man, who was trying to get his daughter, could keep her safe? This didn't sit well with him. It just didn't feel right. He had done his homework on Jace Herondale.

There wasn't much to find of course. He was a smart boy, graduated with honors and went straight into the marines where he served for four years and was promoted time and time again before he just fell off the map. Luke had found clippings on a Celine Herondale, killed in a horrific accident just five years ago. His father was a rich man now married to his the ex-wife of his ex-partner. It was a mess and he could understand why Jace had joined the Marine's. Home life and family sucked why not find a new one. Luke knew all about that. He had done the same and found happiness among fellow soldiers that had quickly turned into family.

It wasn't until he had run into a fiery red head that things changed. When he had met Jocelyn she was married and pregnant and brilliant. She was one of the most dedicated people he had ever met. Of course he didn't know at the time that she was British Intelligence but he fell hard for her despite the fact that she was married, to a very powerful man. Her husband, Valentine Morgenstern was and still is one of the most feared and respected men on the weapons black market. He made a name for himself with Morgenstern Inc. which is a technology company and current front for his arms dealing.

He had been put on the case to find out what Morgenstern was up to. When your own government has issue with your…business, then things get dirty. He found Jocelyn out a year after being brought onto the case. He had weaseled his way into her life as a way to spy on Morgenstern without getting too close to him. They were brilliant together, Morgenstern to his knowledge had never seen his face but that man had cameras and men everywhere.

Jocelyn he had found was pregnant with her second child with Morgenstern and she was afraid for their lives. He had apparently come up with the idea of using children to experiment with. She feared that he would use theirs and wouldn't allow it. That was when she broke down and told Luke who she was and her purpose. It was never supposed to go as far as it did but she had actually felt that she had fallen for this man, even knowing the terrible things he had done.

Luke helped Jocelyn and her son whom was two at the time escape the clutches of Valentine, only to have Jonathan removed from Jocelyn's care through the custody battle. Valentine's money had won him his son back but given that Clary hadn't been born, he had no claim to her. He held her many times at night as she wept for the fate of her son. Valentine was given sole legal and physical custody of the boy and Jocelyn wasn't even awarded visitation. That's what happens when you have crooked court systems that are driven by money and power. He wasn't going to let Valentine get his paws on Clary no matter what it took and if this…boy was her best hope then so be it.

~oOo~

They had been driving for hours. There was no way they were going to a place outside Jersey City. New Jersey isn't that big. When she had asked Jace he just said "You'll see when we get there." Ugh it was annoying to have your life threatened and not know the reason why or who was behind it. The reason for all the secrecy and lies was in case of them being followed or bugs being planted. The CTS they were in was only brought to them minutes before they left. She felt though if there was one thing she could do it was make him talk. There was nowhere to run now.

"Jace," she said softly.

He glanced over at her and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it, "Hmm," he mumbled against her skin. UGH! He had to be sweet right before she lit him on fire. She didn't like this but felt it had to bed one. Her silence alerted him to something because he pulled her hand back and his eyebrows strew together questioningly. "What Cherry?"

Clary rolled her eyes and that stupid nickname, endearing her ass. He couldn't call her that anymore anyway. She didn't bring it up though it was too off subject. She could feel her palms sweat and quickly pulled her hand from Jace's. Her heart slammed in her chest. She wanted to know and didn't want to know all at the same time.

"I…"

"You…" he drug it out, "what?"

"I need you to tell me about Izzy," she said it so fast she wasn't even sure she understood what she said but he had.

Jace's fist tightened on the steering wheel and his nostrils flared but his eyes never left the road while he spoke. "What did Camille say?"

"This has nothing to do with Camille Jace. I…I slept with you last night and I barely know you. I just want to know that the person you show me is really the person you are."

"This isn't a game Clarissa. I haven't lied to you about anything," he turned his head sharp. Clarissa? He had never used her whole name before. That stung her.

"You haven't told me anything either, except bits and pieces about your mom and dad. "

"What else is there?" he said though gritted teeth.

"Isabelle, Raphael and Camille, how everyone knows what's going on BUT ME and how you're involved with it…EVERYTHING!" Clary was getting angry, why wouldn't he tell her.

"You don't know because it's safer for you that way."

"What makes you the judge of that?" she yelled

"The fact that I'm the one keeping you safe makes me the judge of that," he growled. "I told you I'd tell you everything you need to know when we got to where we needed to be."

"Everything I NEED to know? What about what I want to know…stuff that concerns us?"

"Nothing you feel you want to know actually concerns us Clary," his tone was lighter but still angry.

"Jace…Iz"

"Just stop! Nothing between me and Izzy matters. It's in the past and needs to stay there. Can't you just be content with that?"

"No! Not when Izzy herself told you to tell me," she retorted.

"What?" he snapped at her. Clary didn't answer she just stared back at him and watched as the realization that she had heard everything they said to each other before he found her on the steps formed in his head. "You heard…"

"I heard everything Jace. I heard the desperation as she begged for you to stay instead of helping me. I heard you tell her you love me, which I would've rather heard you say it directly to me but, I can't complain." Jace actually laughed a little at that. "But I also heard the anger she'd been holding back when she told you that if you loved me, then I deserved to know and if the situation were reversed and you asked, I'd tell you."

"I don't think you would. It was a very messy situation that was handled very badly on both our parts. Iz wants you to know because she is selfish, not because she thinks you deserve to know. I've known her long enough to know how she works."

"That's beside the point."

Clary stared hard at him but he just shook his head without another word. Christ, what would it take to crack him? It made her wonder if the Jace she knew and had fallen for was the Jace that everyone else knew. If he was really the person she was led to believe he was. This bothered her more than anything ever had and she couldn't shut her mind off to it. She shoved herself back in the seat and rested her elbow on the tiny window ledge and began biting her nails. She stared out the window and watched as cars and trees passed by wondering how everything had fallen apart in her life in such a short time.

"Don't be mad," Jace said tugging her hand out of her mouth.

She pulled her wrist from his grasp and said, "How can I not be mad?" there was enough venom in her voice to kill a hundred men.

"Alec doesn't even know. He's MY best friend and her god damn brother," he was yelling again. Clary's mouth fell open and she looked at him incredulously.

"You didn't fuck Alec last night did you?"

Jace turned toward her a series of emotions flashing through him, "I don't recall fucking anyone last night and if what you wanted was to be treated like every other piece of trailer trash out there then you should've spoken up, and excuse me for thinking you deserve better in the grand scheme of things when it comes to sex. I'll make a mental fucking post-it to remind myself of that next time you wake me up in the middle of the night."

Clary's eyes grew wide and she bit down on her bottom lip just to make sure she was awake and heard him correctly. Who did he think he was? She would tell him anything he wanted to know, all he had to do was ask. She didn't really have much to tell but the point remains, she would spill. They stared at one another for as long as Jace could before turning back to the road with a huff as his chest fell. Clary turned back to gazing out the window and eating away at her finger nails, mind racing the entire time.

The silence was aggravating and it was driving her bonkers. Clary reached over to turn on the radio and she could feel Jace's eyes follow her, even more aggravating. What was going through his head?

~oOo~

"That bitch! I'm gonna fucking murder her ass when this is all over. It's bad enough Iz had to go off and now Camille too. Can't I have one gir…ONE GIRL that they don't corrupt? She was perfect, well…she is still perfect but now they have her mind fucked. Should I just tell her? Would it really be that bad? Of course it would, I can't tell her that shit! She'd hate me…and Izzy…Christ! To have to deal with her again…There's no god damn way! I'd have to shoot myself!" Jace thought.

He wanted to hear her voice, to touch her but if he tried he knew she would recoil from him like someone was prodding her with a hot poker. So MAYBE he shouldn't have made the last comment, no he shouldn't have but it was the truth. If she was still mad about Kealie than she should have told him no, but she didn't. If she was gonna be a fucking baby about the Izzy shit than she shouldn't have woken him up at all. He was glad she did though. She felt so good and warm and…CHRIST! STOP IT! At this rate he was never gonna get to even breathe in her direction without being given a death stare.

When she reached over to turn on the radio he wanted to grab her hand and apologize and do whatever he needed to do so make it right but no. He wouldn't give in, she could push all the damn buttons she wanted, he wasn't going to break. Not for her, not for anyone…maybe. NO DAMN IT! He wouldn't! Jace Herondale doesn't break for anyone, especially women! She was different though, she wasn't like Izzy, Kealie, Aline, Camille, or any other girl he had come across in his life. She actually, in a way reminded him of his mom, not in a weird way either. They were just similar. Clary had qualities that his mother had. She listened and cared and gave feedback even though he wasn't seeking it.

Maybe that's why she was so different. He didn't know. He just knew that somehow this girl was made for him. He couldn't lose her over something stupid, like what happened with Izzy. That was stupid and moronic on his part. If only he had handled that situation better eight months ago, then he wouldn't be thinking about this now. Nope, he would have Izzy up his ass for the rest of his life…Cringe! Not that it's any different now. She is still an annoying wench and only getting worse. Was he doomed to be unhappy the rest of his life?

He chanced a look in Clary's direction. She had fallen asleep, her hair cascading around her face. GOOD GOD she's beautiful. He could tell her and risk losing her or he could not tell her and definitely lose her. The options didn't work in his favor at all. She had heard him tell Izzy he loved her and didn't seem put off by it. She actually sounded happy about it. He couldn't use that though it would be expected and way to cheesy and that just wasn't his style. When he said it to her directly it had to be in the moment he felt was right. When he told Izzy it was more to get her off his back, not that it wasn't true because it is…he just couldn't say it to her yet.

The car dinged at him, telling him it needed gas and they still had at least an hour drive. It seemed like it was taking forever. Something about being stuck in a car and having to be this close to her while she was mad pissed him off. He didn't want to be away from her but felt maybe space would pull her out of the mood she was in or maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part. He pulled over at the next gas station and filled the tank. He debated on whether or not he should wake Clary and decided he probably should. She might be hungry or something. He sat in the seat with the door open and brushed the wild strands of hair from her face.

A little smirk crept onto her face, like even in sleep she knew it was him. He had to savor that because he wouldn't be seeing it anytime soon while she was awake. He smiled and took in the sight of her. She sat with her legs crossed at her ankles with her hand tucked up by her cheek, her tiny frame hugging the door. He was amazed at how little she was, so fragile yet so strong. He pulled his hand away and sighed, it caused physical pain to have to be separated from her.

"Clary," he said softly, looking out the window instead of at her. Her eyes fluttered open and instantly met Jace's in a pool of sleepy green. He itched to touch her but kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel. "Do you want anything?"

Clary stretched and yawned while looking out the window. She huffed loudly and pulled the door handle. Jace followed her inside and watched as she grabbed a Starbucks Frappuccino and some glazed mini dohnuts. She handed them to him silently and headed for the bathroom before he could get a word in. Why do women have to be so DAMN difficult?

She met him back inside the car slamming the door shut behind her. Who slammed doors on a Cadillac? Oh yeah, that's right women who need a fucking attitude adjustment. She was infuriating and it was sexy at the same time. She grabbed her coffee and unrolled the bag to her chocolatey treats and sat back in the seat. She couldn't make it easy…oh no! That would just be wishful thinking on his part.

"Do you plan on speaking to me anytime soon?"

She turned to him and blinked mid sip and then swallowed hard. "Let me check my mental fucking Post It's…" She put her finger to her mouth and tapped it. "Oh yeah, just wrote that one down a few hours ago," she shook her finger at Jace now. "It says GO TO HELL!" She said sweetly with a close smile, then shoved a dohnut in her mouth and sat back in her seat.

"Clary…" he started with a sigh. She shook her hand at him and then her head started in the same fashion. She was cute when she was mad but that last comment zapped him pretty good. "Just…"

"Don't speak, your just making it worse."

"How did we get from last night to here?"

"Check you post-its! They were the best invention ever." He cursed himself for making that damn post-it comment now.

"Look," he turned to her. "I'm sorry about Kealie," He couldn't BELIEVE he was doing this…begging! But he couldn't handle her being mad. "I was stupid. It was just a score to settle. Nothing else, I know it hurt you and I should have thought of that before-hand but we weren't…aren't together." Shit! Gotta fix that. "Not saying I don't want to be because I do and this shit with Izzy fucks with my head…I just, I can't Clary. I can't tell you." She better appreciate that because Jace Herondale does NOT grovel.

"Why?"

WHY? Did she really just ask WHY? Of course she did, because that's what women do. They just keep on and never fucking quit. So why? Could he tell her why or was it just that he wouldn't tell her why? She would hate him that's why. "You'll hate me."

"How do you know if you don't tell me?" she asked sucking the chocolate off her finger.

Good God! Did she have to do that now? He was trying to keep his mind on the conversation but…he couldn't help the train of thought slipping away from him and going to something other than what they were talking about. He tried to pull it back…too late, already gone. "I just know." That's the best he could come up with and knew it wouldn't be acceptable but it would have to be until he could slow the blood pumping through him at that moment.

"That's right, I forgot Jace. You know everything," Clary slammed back crossing her arms over her chest and peering out the window.

Jace had nothing else to say. He tried and failed, not something he was used to. He hated it too. The farther she pushed him the closer he wanted to be and it killed him. Thank god they got to their destination an hour later. She didn't know where they were because she had missed the state sign but she'd figure it out soon. A little drive around Sececa Lake and he found the place in which he was searching.

It was a small lake cabin right on the beach. It was a shame that it was February and they couldn't swim. Clary's eyes brightened when she saw the place though. The wood cabin sat hidden in the woods. It looked old and deserted but it wasn't. Camille and Raphael had stocked it with food and made sure it would be warm. They had made sure to turn on the power and provide T.V. as some form of amusement. Jace figured he'd be watching more T.V. than he had originally accounted for now.

He and Clary stepped out of the car and took in the sight. The air smelled like pine, crisp and chilly. There wasn't any snow, which he appreciated because he didn't want to have to shovel. While Clary walked around the cabin, probably searching for something to draw, Jace collected their bags from the trunk and unlocked the door setting them on the floor. It was a quaint little space, warm and welcoming. Inside there was a small living room, and even smaller kitchen, a bedroom off to the right and a bathroom sat across from it in the small hallway. Jace figured he'd get the couch.

Clary pushed by, sucking her teeth and holding her arm when it bumped Jace's. She quickly took in the little make shift house and grabbed her bag. She heaved the black bag to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. YUP! The couch it is!

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO Clary's mad! he he<strong>

**Love it...**

**Hate it...**

**Review/Alert/Fave it...**

**and check out "Don't Cry" that one's good too lol**


	12. Devil Reincarnate

**Are you guys ready for this? I hope so bc it's some crazy shiznit! Thank you for the Reviews/Alerts/Faves. I love that you guys love it! The more I get the more I want to write so keep 'em comin'! "Don't Cry" is picking up momentum and now has more reviews than this one. (OOOOOH) I'm happy and sad all at the same time! Let me know how you guys feel! Really...bc i really want to know!**

********__**I do NOT own any of these characters (BOOOOO!). Any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**__********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Isabelle paced the fake wooden floor, the heels of her designer six inch stilettos clacking every few seconds. Alec was about to cut her damn feet off if she didn't stop. After Jace took off with Clary, Izzy had made her way to Alec and Magnus' gushing about what happened. They already knew, so they filled Izzy in on what she didn't know…Jonathan Morgenstern was Clary's brother, and yes that made Valentine Morgenstern (she and Jace's boss) Clary's father, her real father. The one thing they didn't get is why he had Jocelyn killed, but the other thing that bothered them now, was the fact that Jace hadn't checked in yet.

"Maybe something happened and they need our help," Izzy chimed nervously. They had packed up and moved out as well, not wanting to be picked up by any of Morgenstern's goons. If they wanted Clary, they would take out anyone in order to find her. Izzy was the one they needed to worry about. Alec had no association with Morgenstern.

"Chill Iz, he will call when it's safe. He had to get to Cami and Raph first and they had to tell him where to go," Alec huffed.

"I know but it's been THREE days!"

"So, we've dealt with longer when it comes to Jace. He will call!"

"I need to know that he is O.K. Alec."

"Shuuut uuup Isabelle," Magnus huffed. " I'm sick of your incessant whining. Jace is a big boy and Alec said he would call, sit down and be QUIET!"

The room was silent; you could cut the tension with a knife. Alec's phone started to buzz rapidly, dancing across the dark wood desk he sat at probing his computer. He looked down at it, hesitant at first to pick it up. He didn't recognize the number but immediately thought of Jace. He would call from an unknown number, "Hello?"

"It's me," Jace's voice rang on the other end. Alec let out a sigh of relief. He was glad to hear his best friend's voice. He didn't sound happy though, he sounded stressed and not himself. Jace never let his emotions best him. That meant there was something very wrong.

"Jace… how is everything?" Alec asked. At the sound of Jace's name, Izzy let out a squeal of excitement.

"Fine, we are in Ithaca. I'll check in every couple of days. Keep me posted on things in the city."

"Let me talk to him," Izzy demanded, trying to pull the phone from Alec's hand.

He flapped his hands at her in cat-fight fashion and gave her an annoyed, disgusted look, "Will do. How's Clary?"

"Fine."

Fine? She had just been pulled from her life, given no particular reason why, and she was fine? "I don't believe you."

"She's fine, Alec. She was shot but she is fine."

"SHOT!" Alec burst.

Magnus and Izzy jumped, sending worried expressions at him and inched in his direction. Jace told him about the chase and that they had made it to Cami and Raph's where she stitched Clary up. So that was what had taken him so long to check in. Alec slunk into his chair and ran his hand through his dark locks. This was going to be tougher than he thought. They would have to keep close eye on Morgenstern if he is bringing out the big guns. He nodded a few times and hung up the phone looking at Magnus and then to Iz.

He told them what Jace said and Isabelle frantically paced more. She really wanted to be dead, didn't she? He told her that both Jace and Clary were fine and would be hiding out for a few days but it didn't seem to calm her. She was pissed that Alec didn't let her talk to Jace but he didn't care.

~oOo~

Clary had spent the rest of her afternoon and evening hiding in that bedroom. She had nothing left to say to Jace. If he couldn't tell her what she wanted to know then he wasn't worth the time to try and pry it out either…maybe he was. She needed a plan. She lay on the bed singing softly to herself, a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was young. It was about love birds and a tree that they had made their home. It was cute in Clary's mind and made her think of her mother and Luke. Luke, she missed him and wondered where he was, if he was worrying about her, if he was safe.

She rolled on the bed lying flat on her belly, still singing. How would she get Jace to crack? He had to have a weakness. Think Clary, think. She tapped her forehead and huffed in frustration. What could she use as leverage? A wicked smile appeared as if out of nowhere. LIIIGHT BULB! OH, YES! Clary hopped off the bed and rummaged through her bag. She had to have something she that would do the trick. She pulled out a light pink, see through chemise. It ruffled slightly around the breast and had a matching set of panties. She had bought that and a few other unmentionables when she and Jordan were still together. Alas, he turned out to be an ass and they were never used. However, she had lucked out and emptied the right drawer into her bag!

She pulled it on quickly, making sure she looked perky. She pinched her cheeks to make them rosy and fluffed her hair around her face. She had to turn seductive Clary on, talk herself up._ You can do this_, she thought as she let out a long breath. She cracked her neck and shook her hands in front of her. She blushed when she looked at herself in the full length mirror on the door. This showed WAY more skin that what she was used to. The tiny dress had spaghetti straps and it barely covered her hips but if it worked….then she would take it.

Clary opened the door and traipsed into the kitchen, ignoring the fact that Jace was on the couch with his head leaning on his fist. He was shuffling through the channels on the T.V. and his head snapped up instantly when she came out. She could feel his gaze on her and wanted to so badly to see the look on his face. She went to the fridge and opened it, just standing there pondering over something to drink. She ran her foot up her calf. She sighed loudly and grabbed a bottle of water and OH MY, they had strawberries. PERFECT!

She took the container out and set it on the center island, leaning her elbows on the counter. She pushed her rear end out waving it the air and picked through the strawberries until she found the perfect one. She bit into it slowly, closing her eyes and moaning lightly while she did it. She licked her lips and then turned to look at Jace. There he sat eyes wide and jaw to the floor while he took in the sight of her. Clary smiled brightly and ran her tongue along the sweet fruit, nipping lightly at it. Jace cleared his throat and shook himself out of his daze.

"That good, huh?" His voice cracking on the word 'good'.

Clary nodded and pushed off the counter with strawberry in hand. "Do you want some?" She slowly made her way toward him, twisting her curls around her fingers.

"Some, ah…what?" he shuffled in his seat stuttering, "Strawberries?" His voice went up and octave.

"Mmhmm," she nodded again stopping directly in front of him. He peered up at her under his long lashes, shaking his leg nervously. She pushed herself between his legs leaning forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. Jace's eyes locked on her, his head falling back while she lifted one leg, then the other and straddled his lap. His hands fell beside her legs and his fingers twitched. Clary shifted her hips on him and he let out a tiny groan. "Well Jace," she whispered, letting her lips run lightly along his ear. "Do you want some?"

"Strawberries?" he squeaked again.

"Mmm," she hummed against his lips. Jace's mouth parted and she felt the warmth of his breath kiss her face. _Don't lose at you own game clary_, She said to herself. "Is there something else you want more?" she breathed, adjusting herself on his lap causing more friction.

"Uuuum," his breath was staggered and his eyes intent on her lips.

"You know what I want?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her butt so her chest was in his face. "I want it so bad. I just don't know if…I don't know if I can let myself Jace." She twisted her fingers in his curls. He lifted his head to meet her gaze. She could see him burning for her to answer. His chest rose and fell against hers and now his hands on her hips, fingers digging into her skin. "The soft yet… firm feeling makes my body beg for it," she murmured letting her lips butterfly against his.

~oOo~

Jace thought she was mad but here she was, sitting on his lap dressed in something he could only describe as DE-LI-CIOUS! She wouldn't have to beg though. He would give her that soft yet, firm feeling as often as she wanted it. He could find it in himself to forgive her…just this once. He felt she was being unreasonable and stubborn but now…now he was over it. "No begging necessary, you can have it all you want," he breathed. Jace leaned in for a kiss but she backed away and retreated from his lap. She stood in front of him, shaking out her long red mane.

"OH, thank god," she sighed. "That bed feels so good. I can't wait to get in it! Have a good night," she chimed happily blowing him a kiss as she made her way back to the bed room.

.FUCK… just happened right there? She was joking right? She had to be, she did NOT…was she serious just now? Jace stared after her in shock. His pants all of a sudden felt tight and he quickly adjusted himself, slamming his back into the couch, an irritated growl rumbling passed his lips. The bed, the soft yet firm…BED! She was the devil reincarnate disguised as an innocent, well, maybe not so innocent girl.

Now what the hell was he going to do? His hand just wasn't gonna cut it when he knew she was just a few feet away. Jace wasn't one to use desperate measures anyway. He had never been desperate, he was Jace Herondale and Jace Herondale was NOT desperate. He was the master. He charmed and dazzled women, not the other way around. _So go charm her_, he thought. She's just a girl, just another girl. Who's beautiful, sexy, charming, and SMART! Smart ones are rare, or if they are smart they are too dumb to show it.

Jace stood and shook out his pant legs, repositioning himself…again. He was about to make his way to Clary, talking himself up when he chickened out. Jace Herondale chickened out. He let himself fall back to the couch in a huff and slammed his head against the flat couch cushion. Jace Herondale doesn't beg either. What was she playing at? What did she expect to gain out of this? DUH_! She thinks she can suck what happened with Izzy out of me by using sex_, Jace's wheels turned wildly. _Well, two can play that game._ He smiled to himself, _this will be interesting_.

Jace woke the next morning laying on his stomach and one arm hanging to the floor. His neck was stiff and his back ached. Damn woman, making him sleep on the couch. Who did she think she was? He looked up to find his crimson haired goddess dressed in a short, see-through gown, much like the one she wore last night. _Here we go_, he thought. He wouldn't crack, he wouldn't. He had enough self-control to handle this…right?

"Morning," she sang cheerfully.

Jace shoved the couch pillow over his head and huffed into it. He wanted to scream, yell, throw a tantrum but he wouldn't. He pulled the pillow back, looked her up and down examining the scantily clad seductress before him. He fantasized about the quickest way to remove the barely there fabric and then his lips curled into the smile he knew could peel the panties off any woman. "Morning," he answered in a gruff but happy tone. _Don't let her know it's driving you crazy_, he thought.

This continued for three, excruciatingly painful days. She laid it on thick too. That second night, they sat on the couch and he watched as that pathetic excuse for a night dress rode up her hips, revealing MORE skin. UGH! He had to force himself to sit there, biting his tongue and squeezing his eyes shut. He had to think about drowning puppies and seeing Magnus naked. The third night was the worst. It was still one of those dresses but it was open down the center showing her stomach and dear god she wore a thong with it. A GOD DAMNED THONG! That was it! He'd had had enough!

~oOo~

Clary went to bed that night completely satisfied with her performance. By the time they made supper, his hands shook so bad he could barely hold his fork. She smiled inside forcing back a maniacal laugh. She was tired though. How did women do this every day? How did they go day in and day out trying make everything they said an innuendo for sex? Good thing she was witty and smart. There was that close call in the kitchen before she went to bed though. He pinned her against the counter trying to get her to break. He had lifted her onto it and pushed her back while he ran his lips along her panty line. His hands kept a tight grip on her thighs but she shot up quickly before he could pull her into his web of trickery and told him she was just too tired. She didn't think she had seen that smile that many times the entire time she had known him, let alone in one day.

She was startled late that night by a creaking sound and it took her awhile to pull her head out the drowsiness of sleep. Her heart raced, wondering if she should look up. When she did she saw nothing at first but then her eyes focused and could see the faint outline of his body. Even in the dark he was sexy. "You scared the hell out of me," she whined throwing a pillow at him. Jace caught it and squeezed it between his fingers sighing at her.

"Do you really want to know? I mean, is it that important to you?" He whispered, the sound of defeat filling each word as he took a seat in front of her at the desk.

Clary sat up and crossed her legs, meeting his gaze she nodded, "yes."

Jace let out a sigh and shook his head, "You'll regret that after I'm done."

"Maybe," Clary shrugged.

"If I tell you…you'll stop prancing around like a cat in heat that won't put out?"

This time she couldn't help the smile, "Maybe."

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Clary shrugged, still holding a wide smile. Jace let out a low chuckle that made her want to jump on him and rip his clothes off but she restrained herself, for now. He planted his face in his hands while leaning forward on his elbows and ran his fingers through his perfect gold curls. She wanted to do that, damn him! He picked at his nails for a second and then he spoke…

"Izzy and I…we…fuuuuck me," he sighed. "We only got along when we were drunk, even when we were teenagers. She hated me, I hated her. It was a vicious circle. I had a bad habit of ridding her of friends. Don't blame her for being pissed, but what can I say…I'm good at what I do."

Yes, YES he is! Ugh focus Clary. "That can't be everything because I don't hate you for that."

"No, it's not…" he shook his head. "Magnus threw a party one night and everyone, I mean everyone, was hammered beyond belief even for Izzy's standards. She pulled me into a room to yell at me, which was never anything new so I did what I do best and I kissed her. Only hoping it would shut her up but it led to more we ended up sleeping together."

"You and Isabelle…slept together?" Clary asked dumbfounded by his drawn out explanation.

"Yes, more than once," he closed his eyes and sucked his lips between his teeth. "After that we kinda became each other's backup."

"Backup? Izzy was your booty call?" Her voice was high, skeptical-shocked even

"Yeah," he cringed.

"Well that's…unexpected…" Clary sat with wide eyes, staring at him.

"No, what was unexpected was when she called and told me she was pregnant," Jace eyed her hard watching her expressions change. Clary's mouth fell to the floor but nothing came out so he kept talking. "I of course thought he was trying to play some sick joke and blew her off until she showed up with test in hand and proved me wrong and swore up and down it was mine."

Clary didn't speak, her jaw had found its rightful place and she swallowed hard nodding at him but not meeting his eyes. "She wasn't the only person I was sleeping with. In fact there were lots and I assumed I wasn't the only one she was sleeping with either. Given her track record I had every reason to think that." He said, now moving to sit next to Clary on the bed.

Everything began to click in Clary's head. Izzy had stopped sleeping with other people because she had REAL feelings for Jace and never told him. It made sense now. "She went on to tell me she loved me and wanted to keep the baby and live this fairy tale life," Jace sighed.

"And you said…" Clary's head snapped up as she felt some strange emotion well up inside her, jealousy, hate, who knew?

"I said the most horrible thing any guy could say to a girl in that position… because I'm an ass."

"Oh no…please Jace, you didn't tell her to get an abortion did you?"

"I'm not into killing babies; no I didn't tell her that," he said leaning away from her. "Wow, you think I'm that horrible?" his voice went an octave higher.

"No but that is the worst thing you could say to a girl in that position Jace."

"I told her I didn't believe it was mine and I didn't feel that way for her," he turned to face her head on now. "Clary, Isabelle and I can't even agree on the fact that it's daytime when the sun is actually out. We never could have had a kid!"

"So what happened? She obviously isn't pregnant now and she doesn't have a baby…" Clary asked in a flat tone.

"That night we argued for hours and she cried, then she left and I didn't hear from her for weeks. She swears she didn't get an abortion that she miscarried but she would never tell me the truth anyway. So there you have it, the truth about me and Izzy. Hate me now because I'm a complete ass for handling it the way I did."

He stood from the bed and stared at her. Clary didn't know what to say. The thought of Jace and Isabelle sleeping together at all made her mind fuzzy, she just couldn't see it. As long as she had known Izzy she guessed she could see Jace's point in thinking it wasn't his but after she had heard the desperation in Izzy's voice that night it made her question it too. It's not like it mattered because there was magically no baby now.

"I can barely handle myself, how would I take care of a kid? I'm not dad material and I could not handle her for the rest of my life. That kid would be so fucked up…"

"Did you ever talk to her about it again?"

"It's never been brought up again, like I said it's in the past and needs to stay there. So…"

"So what?"

"You hate me now, right?"

"I don't hate you. I think you had valid points, as long as I've known Izzy the only monogamous relationship she has had is with Simon."

"Geek boy?"

"Yeah, match made in heaven right?" Clary scoffed picking at the blanket.

"I guess I'll let you sleep. I didn't mean to wake you I just figured if you wanted to know that bad then I'd tell you. I'd rather it came from me than her anyway because I'm sure she'd tell you eventually if I didn't." He pushed off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Clary lifted her head curiously.

"To the couch, I figured…"

She cut him off, "the bed is big enough for two," she gestured around her looking at all the empty space. She really didn't want to be alone anymore. Her head was still twisting around the Izzy thing and she didn't know how to feel or what to think about it at that very moment. Clary was really hoping that it was just a bad dream and she would wake up and he would tell her something completely different someday. It felt too real though and she would have to deal with it or forget about Jace entirely. Fuck! She had to compete with Izzy too? Who could compete with Izzy?

"Are you sure?" Jace asked warily. "I was ready for you to go all Exorcist on me and spew pea soup around the room."

Clary pushed back on the bed and nodded. She crawled under the covers and pulled them up to her chin while Jace stood with his hands planted on his hips, an amused smile on his face. "I won't be waking you up tonight, just so you know."

"I'm already awake…problem solved and after the last three days…you owe me," he pointed and waited for her stubborn response but she didn't give one. "What, no protest?" he said inching toward her. She pulled her lips to one side and furrowed her eye brows. "Cherry?"

"Huh?" she shook her head. "Sorry I was checking my post-it's," she said with a wry smile.

Jace crawled onto the bed pulling the covers back and wrapped his arm around her waist. His finger-tips travelled up and down the length of her abdomen causing her skin to prick with goose bumps, not from the cold but from his touch. She turned to face him. "So stubborn," he whispered letting the backs of his fingers caress her cheek. The warmth of his hand spread across her face and ignited fire under her skin. Jace took her lips with his so soft, warm and wet. He seemed to know exactly what she needed it at the very moment she craved it. Those three days must have been pretty brutal because she was completely naked in seconds. Despite the teasing he was still sweet, and gentle. He took his time like he was savoring every moment or trying to remember every single detail about her.

Jace lay with her, running his hands along her back and into her hair, lulling her to sleep. There were no dreams, no nightmares. For once she was able to sleep peacefully. She woke late in the morning wrapped in the warmth of the blanket and sighed. Jace was gone though, and she didn't like it. She quickly found one of his zip up hoodies and slipped it on. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and made her way out of the bedroom.

There Jace stood in all his golden glory…shirtless. Clary leaned against the wall with her arms crossed watching him. She watched his skin ripple with the movement of each muscle. She wanted to run her hands over every edge, every dimple. She wanted to feel his smooth skin next to her. Clary let her head fall and her mind fill with fantasies of him. She sighed, and Jace turned when he heard her. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the island counter top with a smile. That damn panty dropping smile, was he never satisfied? "Hungry?"

Clary nodded, and tip-toed her bare feet over to a stool. Even from a small distance his cologne clouded her senses. His sweet spicy scent ravaged her making her sigh again. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "It's just…you smell good."

"Ah yes, the tantalizing aroma of bacon grease and butter," he joked.

"Mmm, no…" she trailed off lifting herself off her seat to close the space between them. She craned her neck to get a better angle and ran her lips along his neck and up to his ear. "It's better than that," she whispered. Jace turned his head and planted a light kiss on her lips then turned to finish breakfast. Damn him! Now who's teasing?

He placed a plate of food in front of her and ordered her to eat with a gesture of his hand. She didn't want bacon and eggs, she wanted him but she ate it regardless. She showed and dressed and flopped herself on the couch lazily. Jace was somewhere outside doing god knows what, so she curled up and let sleep take over her again. She could get used to this. When she woke she found Jace lying next to her twisting her curls around his fingers.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe," he said letting the full force of his smile on her.

She curled into his chest and flattened her body next to his as he continued to comb his fingers through her hair. "What were you doing outside?"

"Just walking the perimeter, making sure we weren't followed," he cooed.

She knew she should be upset with him. She knew she shouldn't want to be hidden away from the world with him and she knew she shouldn't be letting herself fall but she was. She had fallen so madly in love with him that it hurt. He made her feel things that no other human being could. She couldn't find anything about him she didn't like…well besides the fact that he was a self-proclaimed man whore but as long as it was just her and him locked in their own little bubble she was O.K.

She was still confused about how to feel when it came to Izzy. She felt she couldn't hate him because she wasn't even a part of his life then. That didn't mean she had to like it. Izzy loved him but so did she and she was NOT sharing. Jace had been pretty clear on how he felt for Izzy though, so she didn't feel like she had to worry that much. She didn't want to hurt Isabelle either. They were friends and she loved her despite the Kealie incident. What was she playing at with Simon if she was in love with Jace? Now if she was gonna hurt Simon then Clary would have to go all enraged best friend on her ass. No one will hurt Simon.

Just as she was about to fall back to sleep, Jace moved and it startled her back to reality. She looked up at him irritated with him thinking he was allowed to leave. She clutched his shirt and wrapped her arm around him telling him she didn't want him to leave and he settled back down to her. She felt the vibration of his chest and heard the low chuckled that came past his lips. It sent a warm chill through her body.

"Am I not allowed to take a shower?"

"Uh uh," she hummed

"The cologne will wear off eventually."

"I don't care," she huffed into his t-shirt.

"I do, I'll be quick I promise," he said quickly pecking the top of her head and pushing off the couch.

Clary stuck out a lip and pouted over his absence. "You know, quickness is not something women usually tend to be please with."

"Quick or not, if I want a pleased woman, then she will be pleased," he said while walking away.

God he was an arrogant, egotistical ass but she loved it. She heard the shower start and tapped her foot on the couch. He was already taking too long and he had only been out of the room for two minutes. Clary huffed in frustration and then it hit her. Jace was wet and….NAKED only a few feet away from her. Her body flushed with heat and she flipped through her options in her head. Stay here on the couch…alone or…go see if he wanted her to be pleased. What's to think about? OPTION TWO!

She hopped off the couch and half ran to the bathroom. She pushed the door open slowly so it didn't creak. She undressed as quickly and quietly as her arm allowed then pushed the curtain back only slightly, just enough to slip inside the shower. Jace was propped forward with is hand against the wall letting the water drip over his back while his hair hung over his face. GOD he was beautiful. Clary smiled to herself and reached out letting her fingers run the course she yearned for them to earlier at breakfast.

"That didn't take as long as I expected," he said lifting his head. Clary wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him. Jace twisted in her grip and took her face gently between his hands letting his lips linger in front of hers. "I was gonna give it at least a half hour if you didn't come in here," he whispered.

She felt the warmth of his breath fan over her face making her mind go blank. She swallowed hard trying to get something out, anything. "I um…" he had officially made her a bumbling idiot. He smiled at her loss for words. "What if someone tried to kidnap me or something and you were in here? I just figured I was safer if you were in the same room." Yup she was an idiot.

Jace pushed her up against the cold tile of the wall. It sent a shiver down her spine. Their lips finally met and she brought her hands up and linked them behind his neck. His hands trailed down her body, gripping the backs of her thighs pulling her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He still moved slow and was careful but that's not what she wanted. The water slid down between them making their body's slick. She pulled him as close as she could get him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Jace seemed to have no problems holding her up even with the water working against him. It felt so good in his arms, like they were meant specifically to hold her. "Faster," she breathed. Jace pulled back and gave her a look of astonishment but obeyed her request. Her breaths came faster and his name slipped out more than a few times. It only seemed to encourage him. She was so close, ready to fall into the swirling vortex of paradise and then he slowed.

Clary groaned with disapproval. He smiled into her neck. He redeemed himself by thrusting harder and pushing deeper giving her the release she so desperately sought after. Her finger nails dug into his shoulder and her grip tightened as her body tensed. She heard her name and it had never sounded so sweet until that moment. They fell into that vortex together breathing heavy and moaning loudly. She had contemplated that she had actually died and gone to heaven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAAAAAAAMN! Quite the secret was it not? *raises eyebrows* what happened to baby? Do you all REALLY think it was Jace's? Hmmmm! <strong>_

_**SO! A HUGE shout out to my BETA, In the Fray. She is a GOD! thank her for Kinky Clary! it was her idea! If you haven't read her story... "All's Well that End's Well," you need to! You can get to it from my profile. She is listed as one of my favoite authors.**_

_**You know what to do!**_

_**Love it...**_

_**Hate it...**_

_**Review/Alert/Fave it...**_

_**I wanna stay interested in both stories but with all the attention from "Don't Cry," (Which you should still read) this one may fall behind. Don't let it! Slap me! Because this one is my first, it popped my ff cherry! lol. Lemme hear you all!**_


	13. Skeletons

**Alrighty ppl here is the new chpt! It's late I KNOW i'm sorry! I've been crazy with ideas for a NEW story! YUP a new one but I decided to wait till this and Don't Cry were done till I start to write it. I had a review (I'm sad tho bc there aren't many...ur feed back is loved btw) that said Izzy wasn't trustworthy...hmm what do the rest of you think? can we trust her? idk...**

**************__**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**__**************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Clary shuffled up the porch steps sleepily from a long night with Simon. She was so sick of Black Op's she actually thought of putting herself out of her own misery. It was a nice night, the breeze softly brushing her face her hair catching in it. She knew dad wouldn't be home but she was excited to see her mom. She pushed passed the door hearing it creak and let it close behind her. Her feet were heavy, like they had cement blocks attached to them as she took the stairs to her room. "Mom?" she called.

There was no answer, _strange_ she thought. Jocelyn always answered her, even the sound of Clary's voice would wake her from sleep. She had been a light sleeper for as long as Clary could remember. Her car was in the driveway, she was home. Clary reached the top of the landing and slunk to her mother's bedroom door. It was open, something felt terribly wrong. She pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. There on the floor lay her mother's lifeless body, blood soaked the floor around her.

Clary couldn't move. Her mind was not comprehending what she was seeing. Tears burned in her eyes as she looked around the room and saw the sillohette of a man in the window. She couldn't see who he was. Their eyes met briefly but it gave her no clue as to who he was and then he was gone.

Clary's eye lids jutted open and she woke to find herself clutching her pillow and out of breath. She didn't feel Jace's arms around her so she chanced a quick look around the room. Her heart slammed in her chest and she shut her eyes tightly. Horror seeped around her as she opened her eyes again. There in the window sill sat the same image of the one in her dream. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. She shot up and the shadow turned to her. Where was Jace? Why wasn't he here? She inched off the bed, the dark figure turning to her slowly. She blinked rapidly hoping it was just another dream. This wasn't real…couldn't be real.

She backed away aiming to get to the door, the closer the figure got the more she shook with fear. She had to make a decision, run or…be killed by the same man who had stolen her mother. RUN! Clary booked it for the door and was caught by the arms and pinned to the door. She heard her own voice let out a blood curdling scream but it sounded distant. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her heart felt like it would burst. Then the lights flickered on and she was met by a pool of golden honey.

~oOo~

Jace had seen the look of fear in the eyes of those he was ordered to kill but he had never seen this before. He had never seen such a terrified look in his life. Clary's eyes were wide with horror and her whole body shook underneath his hands. He let go of her arm and brought his hands to her face but she twitched and pushed him away. What was going on? She had NO issues with him touching her earlier. In fact he was quite sure there wasn't a part of her he hadn't touched

"You?" her eye brows furrowed and a look of pain now flashed in her eyes.

"Who else would it be?" He said his hands still hovering at her face but not touching her.

"You killed her," she spat through gritted teeth with so much venom he thought he really had been bitten. He tried to touch her again, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She screamed wrapping her arms around her body as tears started to waterfall down her cheeks.

He didn't understand, what had happened? And then it hit him. She saw him in the window just like she had the night her mother was killed. He had hoped it would never come to this, that she would never put that piece to the puzzle but she had and this as his result. A petrified woman who thought he would do the same to her. He didn't blame her, he was a monster because of the things he had done and now he would have to tell her everything down to the tiniest detail.

"Clary, tell me what's wrong. Please so I can help you," he tried to play dumb, maybe it was something else entirely.

"Help me," she said viciously. "Help me?" Her done was incredulous now. "You stole the biggest part of my life and now you want to help me?" Her eyes bore into him like daggers making him back away in fear of his own life.

"Tell me what's going on," he pleaded.

"You killed MY MOTHER!" she screamed again. He could see the rage building in her.

"Clary, I…"I

"I saw you," she pointed at him. "In the window of her bedroom." She shoved her palms into his chest making him stumble backward.

"I didn't kill your mom, Clary." He sighed and sat on the bed. Clary stayed huddled by the wall clutching her arms like her life depended on it. "I was there…but I didn't kill her," he whispered. Clary looked up at him, disbelief shadowed her face. Either she would believe him or she wouldn't but he had to try. "Hear me out."

"NO," she let out in a low growl.

"Clary…I…" he ran his fingers through his hair. "I am a hired hit man. I kill people that my boss orders me to kill and I get paid…very well. Your mother wasn't my mark, she was someone else's and I over-heard the order given. I went to your house because I knew it was a different kind of order. I killed people who were horrible rotten people, drug dealers, money launderer's, Gangsters who got in the way of my boss's operation. Your mother was an innocent. That's not what hit men like me do. When we are given marks we study them, learn their every move, know them better than they know themselves."

Clary was listening, he knew it. Her breath had slowed and her eyes met his. She still wasn't convinced. He knew better than anyone that seeing is believing. He stood again and took a chance at drawing closer to her. She flinched at even his smallest movement in her direction. "When I got to your house, your mom," he swallowed. "I thought she was gone but…she wasn't. I knelt next to her and she took my hand. The only thing she said to me was, 'Protect her,' and she pointed to a picture of you. I had no clue from who or what but those were her last words. She was gone after that. I studied your picture and when I heard you on the steps I took the window. I couldn't have stayed because I would have ended up in prison for a murder I didn't commit." He pushed toward her this time, cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look at him. "If I were the one who killed your mother, why would I be trying to protect you now?"

Clary softened and closed her eyes with a sigh. She didn't push him away or scream at him but the tension was still there. "I had to beg Izzy to help me with you because that was when the pregnant shit all happened but she finally agreed after I groveled enough. I could watch you from afar and learn your patterns and try to figure out what it was you needed protection from but I needed someone inside. Izzy was supposed to get me all the inside info I needed and she was horrible. She couldn't give me anything solid. Over the course of six months, while waiting VERY impatiently for her to give me something to go on I learned everything I could about you, your mom, Luke, even Simon and while I did that I found myself falling more in love with you every day."

Clary rolled her head into her hands letting out a silent cry. He took her shoulders in his hands again and lifted her chin so he was looking in her eyes. "Clary, the man who killed your mother…the same person we're hiding from…is your real father."

~oOo~

He didn't really say, what she thought he just said. Her father…her REAL father? The man she had never known, the same one who never came for her, never wanted her? "Why would he kill her?"

Jace led Clary to the bed and sat her down, "I don't know," Jace shook his head. "All I know is that he killed her and for whatever reason wanted her ex-partner dead and Luke as well."

"Ex-partner?" Clary whispered.

"Yeah, your mom was one bad ass bitch before you and your brother came along," he smirked trying to encourage her.

"Brother?" Her voice cracked as it came out.

"Your mom was ex-British Intelligence. Luke is retired CIA. Your mom was given orders to get close to your real father and dig into his operation. From what I know, it had something to do with weapons of mass destruction. The U.K. didn't believe the information given by the U.S. and sent your mother to investigate. She got sucked in, married him and had your brother. His name is Jonathan. When she was pregnant with you, Luke helped her escape and left him one night with Jonathan but I guess with the power and influence he had, he was able to get full custody of Jonathan in their divorce. Since you weren't born yet he had no chance of taking you away."

"Who is he?" Clary asked quietly. "My real father…"

"His name is Valentine Morgenstern. He dabbles in a lot of illegal shit but manages to never get caught."

"You've…met him?"

"I know him very well Clary. I killed people for him. Before I came for you, Luke was the next person on my list to take out. He was having all of the people that protect you taken out. Your mother's ex-partner as well, he knew you. He even had a picture of you but that was because he knew I was watching and he watched me too. He is the one I got the info on your mom from. Alec couldn't find anything on her and it was because she was who she was."

"Alec and Izzy knew everything?"

"Yes, so if you don't believe me they can back me up. Alec was the first person I went to after the night your mother was murdered but I need you to trust me. I can't help you if you don't trust me."

"Jace," she huffed. "You…you kill people for a living. How…"

"Trust me; trust that I will do whatever it takes to keep him away from you. I loved you before I even met you Clary. Nobody is going to hurt you before getting through me. I won't lose you."

~oOo~

"You want me to do what?" Izzy screeched into her phone. "I highly doubt Cami will have that."

"Have what?" Alec asked

"I gotta go, call me later," she paused and irritation set in. "JUST DO IT!" she yelled and slammed her phone shut. "What's up Alec?" she said regaining her composure.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Old friend, she needed some mixture from Cami but I don't think she will have it," she waived a hand in the air.

"What kind of mixture?"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain," she brushed him off.

Ale raised his eyebrows, what did he care what Izzy's friends wanted anyway. "So I dug up some for info on Jonathan. This dude is insane."

Izzy strode over to where he sat at his computer and leaned against the desk looking at him curiously. "What do you mean insane?"

"You know how we think Jace is like WHOA? The shit Jace manages to pull out of his ass is nothing compared to this kid."

"What makes you say that?" she asked leaning over his computer.

"Valentine has had this kid in every kind of martial arts program known to man. He has competed in all the tournaments and one every single one of them. This guy can do shit that shouldn't even ben humanly possible…like some Matrix shit."

"Yeah so can Jace, big deal," she blinked.

"Jace is good, but this guy…it's like he isn't even human at all. I mean look at this." Alec pushed away from his desk so she could get a better look at what he was seeing. Picture upon picture plastered the screen of him flying through the air gracefully doing some impossible move with his body, no human is that aerodynamic.

"Yeah well Jace is a master with a gun, can the karate kid dodge bullets?" Izzy smirked.

"You see the picture don't you? What do you think?"

"I think it's a hoax, meant to make people fear him," she snapped.

"I'd fear his ass," Alec added.

"Alexander," Magnus chimed. "You should know by now the anatomy of a man and the rectum is the last thing you should fear."

Alec and Isabelle both looked at Magnus and then to one another. Izzy burst out in uncontrollable laughter almost toppling over the desk. Magnus huffed giving her his 'I was completely serious look,' and strode away. "I…" she gasped for air. "I love him," she managed to get out.

"Yeah," Alec sighed, "me too."

Their time in the hide out they cooped up in was beginning to take its toll. Izzy still hadn't talked to Jace and she grew more irritated by that fact by the day. Alec managed to keep in contact with him when he called. Clary now knew everything. After a small altercation in thinking Jace had killed her mother, she was set straight and things seemed to going fine in their neck of the woods. Jace always had a way with women.

He couldn't help thinking that Jace was different, that Clary was different. Jace had a strange protectiveness about Clary that Alec had never seen him have with another girl. He couldn't say he felt it was a bad thing. Jace needed to calm his shit down or he'd end up dead. Alec was surprised he wasn't already. That boy was a train wreck waiting to happen and somehow Clary managed to help him avoid that. She seemed to calm him, put to rest the angry bear clawing away at him.

What did Clary have that no one else did? Even he, Jace's best friend and confidant, couldn't tame him. His friendship with Izzy had only seemed to worsen over the last year and Alec couldn't figure that one out either. Not that he cared, Izzy is a bitch but when she cares for people she will give her life to protect them…even Jace.

"Alexander, you are needed in the boudoir," Magnus' voice rang down the hall.

"Go get 'em tiger," Izzy giggled.

"Shut up Iz," Alec mumbled while getting to his feet and trudging down the hall.

Izzy's phone buzzed in her designer jeans. She pulled it out to find that the number was restricted. She didn't normally pick up the phone for such numbers but she wanted it to be Jace and if she didn't pick it up she would never know.

"Hello?"

"Izzy," Jace's voice rang on the other end.

"Jace," her voice went up an octave.

"Tell me about the baby Iz," he sounded distant and sad.

"Wh-why?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Because, I need to know."

"You never cared before Jace, why now…." Izzy gasped when the reason came to light in her head. "You told her…"

"I told her, but she had questions that made me question and now I want to know. So just…" she head him sigh. "Please tell me."

"I miscarried three weeks after the argument at your house," she said sadly. She tried to keep the tears from falling but her attempt failed. She sniffed and threw her head back looking into the light.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I was an ass and I should have been there for you. It's a horrible excuse but…Iz?"

"Yeah," her voice quivered.

"We would have made terrible parents," he chuckled

Isabelle laughed and went to grab a tissue from the kitchen. "Yeah, we would have."

"I just wanted to tell you that I guess. I should have been…better," he struggled to find the word he was looking for.

"She really has changed you, hasn't she?"

"You could say that. I think it's just that she makes me see things differently, not everything is a one way street…ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. You really love her?" Izzy's heart pounded. She didn't know what answer she wanted to hear. She wanted him to love her, to be with her but she also wanted him to be happy and Clary did that for him.

"More than I ever thought possible."

She felt the lump well up in her throat and tried to swallow it down, "Then take care of her."

"I will," he sighed again, "Izzy…I…"

"What Jace?" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am, and I do love you…just not the way you deserve to be loved."

Izzy nodded, feeling her like her heart had just burst in her chest because she no longer heard the pounding of it in her head. "I love you too Jace but I could never do for you what Clary does. Watching you with her was like watching you breathe for the first time since…your mom died," she whispered.

"Yeah, that's how it felt too. Listen Iz, sorry I gotta cut it short. Keep me posted on everything O.K? I'll call as much as I can," he said.

"O.K. I will and Jace…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Clary…tell her I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>hmm...? Well? is Izzy trustworthy? let me know what you all think! <strong>_

_**You know the drill, lets try for 30 reviews...I'll update then!**_

_**Love it**_**...**

**_Hate it_...**

_**Review/Alert/Favorite it...**_

_**I have teasers and pics on my tumblr...The address for i**__**t is in my profile!**_

_**xoxo hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	14. I have to find her

**It's been LONG awaited and I AM SO SORRY it has taken this long, but, here it is. I will finish this before starting the new one I have in mind. So sit back and enjoy! let me know how ya'lls feel!**

****************__**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**__****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Out of all the things he could have said with the, 'I love you,' she received, Jace just had to throw in, 'I kill people for a living, I was the last person to see your mother alive, and Um…Oh yeah, your dad's a psycho.' Life couldn't get any better for her at this point. Clary still didn't know what to think or how to feel. She was certain of about one thing, Jace made her feel safe. How she actually felt about him now, well that was a different story. Could she trust him, or any of them for that matter? She needed Simon; she needed to talk it out over a good video game. It would at least make her life feel a little normal.

Clary stood on the dock, peering out at the white, blue iced over lake. The sun was setting and it made a pinkish orange glow in the sky. She missed her mom and Luke and she just wished she could go back to the life she had a year ago. The only problem with that is, Jace and Izzy weren't a part of that life. Did she want a life without them? She had been through so much and experienced so many things…did she want those gone too?

"You should be inside," Jace's sweet voice cooed behind her. He had gone somewhere, he never told her where he went when he left, but he made sure to tell her everyone was fine. She assumed he left to get a hold of Alec or Izzy. She couldn't blame him for that. He had a jacket in hand and wrapped it around her shoulders when she turned to give him the best smile she could manage. They weren't easy to come by.

"I wanted to see the sunset," she answered, like he was asking her a question, and he was. He was always asking a question. It was just never a direct question. What he really meant to say to her was…'Why are you outside? It's not safe.' Clary was never bothered by his underlying care. It comforted her in a way. He cared, that's what mattered, whether it was direct or not. She still felt betrayed on some level and tried to bury it, but it would pop up from time to time.

"You'll have lots more sunsets to watch, I'll make sure of that. Come on, I need to take your stitches out," he said. In other words, 'I'm not going to let you get hurt and your stitches are my excuse to get you in the house because I don't like you being out here alone.' Clary sighed, she knew he was right but hated the fact. Jace's hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he stared at her, expecting her to follow his command. She knew she should but Dimmit, she was sick of hiding away like some scared little girl.

"Just, let me watch it. You're here now, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I can't protect you from a bullet being shot from a gun with a silencer on it. House, NOW!" He ordered with a finger pointing in the cabin's direction.

Clary's eyes narrowed and she scowled. She pulled the jacket off her shoulders and thrust it hard into Jace's chest as she stomped back to her prison. At least that's how she saw it. After hearing everything he had to say, the charm of being locked away alone with Jace melted instantly. They barely spoke now, hardly even looked at one another. He refused to let her sleep alone and sometimes she woke to find herself wrapped in his arms or her body draped over his chest. It was annoying to know that her subconscious felt she needed him in some way.

The two of them still seemed to gravitate towards one another. If she moved even the slightest bit, so did he and vice versa. It was a vicious cycle of who would break first. Clary knew it bothered him that she was distant but could he blame her? After everything he told her, could he really hold it against her? No, she supposed he didn't because despite his outburst now, he had been surprisingly patient and understanding of her. Damn him that just confused her more.

He followed her into the house, his head hanging as he watched his feet. It was odd she thought, to see him do that. It wasn't something she had ever seen him do before. He either had something on his mind or…Clary didn't know what would cause him to do it. She trudged in the house and didn't miss a beat in heading right for the bathroom. She perched herself backward on the toilet and rested her elbows on the lid of the tank, patiently waiting for Jace.

He came in with a chair in hand and sat it down in front of her, "take your shirt off," he mumbled almost as if he didn't really want her to.

"Are you asking or telling?" she asked, peering over her shoulder.

He sighed, "Don't be difficult, Clary. Just take it off. I've seen all there is to see anyway."

She crossed her arms over her chest and took hold of the bottom edge of her lavender sweater. She lifted it over her head and threw it across the room, to reveal only her black, lace bra. She pulled her fiery curls over the opposite shoulder and pushed her bra strap down so he had no other orders to give. "Satisfied?" she batted her eyes and gave him a fake closed mouth smile.

He stared daggers at her but broke enough to give her his own sarcastic smirk, "lean forward and for the love of God, Clary, don't move."

She heard him scoot the chair closer and felt the inside of his thighs brush her hips. When his hand touched her skin it ignited flames beneath it. Clary felt her cheeks flush and it got hot all of a sudden. Why did he have to have this kind of effect on her? She felt tugs and pulls against her shoulder and every once in a while it would tickle. It didn't take long before he was finished and gently rubbed his thumb over the tiny scar. His hands were rough but still careful.

"Turn around," he whispered, looking away and setting the utensils down to crack his knuckles.

XXX

Jace didn't expect what happened next. Instead of spinning around and letting her legs rest between his, she threw her legs over his lap and leaned back on her palms on the toilet seat. So she wanted to play games now…again. Jace turned back to her and looked at her curiously. _So much for being mad_, he thought. "What?" Clary shrugged, "It's not like we've never been in this position before."

"Touché, Miss Fray, touché," he shook his head and sighed. It wasn't the easiest position to work with…when it came to getting the stitches out. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if he could keep his mind on the task at hand instead of the fact that she was half naked…on his lap.

Jace leaned over and clipped each stitch like he had the ones on her shoulder and went to work on pulling them out. They were sewed tight so clipping them without getting her skin wasn't an easy task. When he was about half way through is when it started. "Come on, Jace. Hurry up, my hands are falling asleep," she whined.

"Not my fault, you chose this position." Clary leaned forward and rubbed her wrists, scowling at Jace. She scooted around on his lap trying to find a more comfortable position, "stop moving, the sooner you stop moving the faster I get this done."

"Mmm, is that the only reason?"

"Only reason for what?"

"You want me to stop…" she blinked innocently.

"Purposely egging on my sex drive I see. I'm not playing that game again, sweet heart. Don't use sex to make yourself feel superior because it's not going to work. I didn't do anything wrong this time. I did what I did to protect you, so if you have issues with that then so be it. I'll live with that knowing your safe, and that's enough for me. If you want to be a bitch, be a bitch, scream it to the world. I don't care. Just remember, I'm the reason you're alive to do it."

_Nice one, Jace_, he thought. _That will make it all better_. He couldn't help it. He had to get it off his chest. He was sick of her mood swings. Sure, she was allowed to feel betrayed and hurt, who wouldn't? She wasn't allowed to pull this shit. She has to make up her God damn mind. He wasn't playing with her, he told her he loved her and meant it. He knew she had a lot to take in, he understood, and that was the very reason he backed off, except for keeping her safe. It would only be a couple more days until he had everything he needed to get the job done. Morgenstern would be out of the picture and if Clary wanted him out too, then fine. It would hurt. Damn it would hurt like a bitch, but he was Jace Herondale. He would find someone else.

No one else would be Clary, though. That was the problem. For whatever reason, and he wished he knew, Clary was the girl. She was the girl to ground him, to make him see that there are good things in this world. He had been around the block and suffered about as many bad things as one person could handle but she was his light. She was the one to pull him away from all of that and make him believe that there is more to life than what he had been doing. He stared hard at her and she blinked. She swallowed nervously, like a child being scolded, "Finish with these damn stitches," she mumbled looking away.

Jace sighed and went back to his task. GOD, she is so DAMN STUBBORN! _Mental fucking post-it, Jace...__**DO NOT,**__ under __**ANY**__ circumstances, fall in love __**EVER AGAIN**__! _He told himself_._ He could smell her strawberry conditioner and lilac perfume. It clouded his mind and everything he just thought was washed away with those scents. DAMN HER AGAIN! What the fuck was he supposed to do? He wasn't this person. He wasn't the person who fell for anyone. Damn Jocelyn for dying and making him promise, but would he take it all back? NOPE! He would do it all over again, just to be close to her.

"Jace," she said in a small voice. When he looked back at her he was met by a sea of green and was immediately lost.

"Hmm," he hummed, his hard demeanor gone in that instant.

"I-I'm sorry. I know you're helping me…I just…" she sighed

"What?"

"I'm lost," she blurted. "I don't know what to think or how to feel anymore. Two days ago all I wanted was to hear you say you loved me and…"

"I do love you," he cut her off.

"I don't know that it's enough anymore," she whispered, hanging her head.

Jace took her chin lightly between his fingers and lifted her gaze to his, "Is hearing it ever enough?"

"I'm not Wonder Woman, Jace."

He smirked because for once, he had the perfect answer, "Superman didn't love Wonder Woman, Clary. He loved Lois Lane. People like me; we seek out what's simple and normal because it's something we've never had. I'm not saying you are either of those things, but is it so hard to believe that I would want them? Is it even harder to believe that I would want them with you? You don't see the world like anyone else. Everything has meaning in your eyes. Everything is seen as beautiful to you. That's not simple or normal, that's amazing and that's what I love about you. I wish I could do that but right now, at this point in time, the only beautiful thing with meaning to me, is you and I won't apologize for it."

Clary stared at him with wide eyes. She apparently didn't expect the words that came out his mouth and neither did he, but he meant every single one. He stared back, he could see she was having some sort of inner struggle and wished she would say something, anything to put his mind at ease. Had he just fucked up royally? Don't most women swoon over shit like this? Most guys say that shit to get laid, Jace didn't care about that. He wanted her to understand how he felt. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, shaking his head. What did he have to do to prove himself to her?

"I love you, Jace. It's just hard to get passed feeling betrayed and used…"

"Used?" he cut her off again with a scowl on his face. Did she just say…USED? "What the hell would I use you for?" Clary's eyes flickered down between their bodies and it clicked. "You think I used you for sex? Oh, Come ON, you can't be serious," Jace said outraged. Although he did have to admit that he wished they were both naked…how the hell was he supposed to get out of this one? "I must have read wrong into the 'No, Don't, and Stop,' portions of our sexual experiences then, Clary. I assumed you were just as much a willing participant as I was." Jace scooted the chair back and Clary's legs fell, her feet hitting the floor with a thud. He walked out of the bathroom, shaking his head angrily and heard Clary follow.

"Jace, wait…" he heard her say.

He spun on his heel to face her. She stood with her sweater in hand staring at him, defeated. "Put your shirt on, I wouldn't want you to feel used because I made you take it off to get the stitches out."

XXX

Being locked up with Alec and Magnus was the most excruciating feeling EVER! Izzy wanted Simon. She wanted him so bad it hurt, which was a nice feeling actually, because she wanted him and not Jace. As soon as she heard back from Cami, all of this would be over or well, just beginning. Once they took Morgenstern down, they could all go back to their normal lives. She was pretty sure Jace and Clary would anyway, but would Simon want her like Jace wanted Clary? That didn't matter now, what mattered was getting this shit done. She hoped everything went as planned, if it didn't, they might all end up dead.

"Isabelle, stop moping about. Your constant scowl is going to give you permanent lines on your face. Botox doesn't last forever, honey. Ask Cher," Magnus chimed, flipping through a PEOPLE magazine.

"Shut up, Magnus," she scowled harder at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Iz, have you talked to Jace?" Alec asked from his desk in their tiny hotel room.

"Not for a couple of days," she shook her head. The phone on the nightstand between the double beds rang just then making Izzy jump in surprise, "speak of the devil." She lifted the phone to her ear, "hello…Oh HEY Ca…" she stopped before Alec or Magnus caught the name. "You got it? Perfect, that's all we needed." Izzy's smiled grew from ear to ear, "Thanks love, you're a doll." She hung up the phone and hopped back onto the bed giddily.

"Who was that? I assume it wasn't Jace," Alec said skeptically

"Just a friend I was waiting to hear back from," she brushed off the call like it was no importance to him.

Alec shook his head and stood. He walked to the bed that he and Magnus had been occupying and lay down next to him, "Lights out, troops," he sighed and shut the lights off. When Alec woke the next morning, he smiled to himself, feeling the warmth of Magnus' arms around him. He looked up and pecked him on the cheek and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Izzy's bed was made and she wasn't in it. "Magnus," he shook him. "Magnus," he shook harder this time.

"Hmm, wha…" Magnus said sleepily. "What is it Alexander? You're making me lose beauty sleep," he groaned.

"Izzy's gone," he said bewildered, wondering where she would be. He sat up and looked around the small room. Her stuff was gone too. "Magnus, get up, NOW. She is REALLY gone."

"She's a big girl, Alexander. Let her be. She probably went to get a botox injection."

"No," he shook his head wildly. He knew Isabelle wouldn't be that careless in a situation like this. If she was gone, she was up to something and he would kill Jace for putting her up to it. The phone rang and Alec reached over quickly to grab it, "Hello?" The voice on the other end was exactly the one he wanted. "Jace!" he exclaimed, "Izzy is gone. I don't know where she went. There isn't a note or anything and all of her stuff in gone too. What have you done? I know you put her up to this…" he said angrily. "You haven't spoken to Izzy at all?"

Alec hung up the phone not knowing what to do. He didn't know where the hell she would be. Izzy was just as wild as Jace. She had been talking to someone on the side and hiding things from him. He didn't know why. As far as Jace knew…well, Jace knew nothing. At least, nothing he was going to tell him. Alec got up and went straight to his computer. He had to find his sister before Morgenstern did and probed her for information about Jace.

XXX

Clary was sitting on the couch watching reruns of 'The Vampire Diaries' when Jace flew through the door. In a matter of minutes he had duffel bag strewn along the floor next to the door and was running around the house like a mad man. Clary watched curiously, waiting for him to tell her to get dressed because it was time to leave. If he was getting all this stuff ready then it had to be that time. When he didn't say anything, she stood slowly and walked to the edge of the living room and planted herself there with her hands perched on her hips.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leaving," he snapped quickly throwing more of HIS stuff in a bag.

"O.K. well, I'll get my stuff too then," she said slowly about to head toward the bedroom when Jace stopped.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're going to stay right here, where I know you're safe," he pointed at her first and then to the floor, giving her the look a father would give a daughter when being grounded.

"Wait…" she waived her hand in front of her face, "You're going to just leave me here…ALONE?" A tone and look, of complete and utter disbelief passing over her.

"Yes, I am," he nodded and went to get more of his things.

"You can't!" she shouted, "with no form of communication or transportation? You just," her arms raised and then she let them fall, slapping against her bare legs with a crack, "CAN'T!"

Jace came back into the kitchen with more stuff and flung them into a bag. He stood fast and made his way to her, placing his hands on the sides of her arms, "Listen, Izzy took off last night and I need to go find her before Morgenstern does. I can't protect you both, Clary. So please, just LISTEN to me for once." He shook her a little when he said it, like he was trying to will her to listen.

She could feel tears well up in her eyes as she sighed with defeat, "I-I don't want you to go."

He looked her in the eyes, his own filled with an understanding that only she would see. But she also saw, for the first time, fear and unknowing. She never saw Jace as the type of person to feel fear. He moved his hands and placed them lightly on her cheeks running his thumbs along her cheek bones, "I don't want to leave you, but I need to find Isabelle. I'll come back as soon as I find her. I promise, Clary. I'll come back for you." He pulled her into a hug, his strong arms engulfing her while body as if he was trying to fuse the two of them together.

This wasn't happening. Jace wasn't supposed to leave her. He was supposed to stay and keep her safe, love her and lately…put up with all the bullshit she threw at him. Which to say the least, she now regretted. What if he got hurt…or worse? She couldn't think like that. Jace was Superman. _He will come back, he will come back, HE WILL COME BACK_, she chanted in her head. "When are you leaving?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Night fall," he said, pulling back to look at her. He must not have liked the look on her face because the one she received was grief stricken and worrisome. "Don't make it harder than it already is, Clary. I have to go. This is Izzy we're talking about. I can't let Morgenstern hurt her."

A pang of jealousy ran through her then. Had he not done the same for her? She was waiting for him to say… "I have to, I love her, Clary." To her immediate relief, those words never came. "Go in the morning. Please, Jace," she begged. The tears stung harder but he leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, almost so light she could barely feel it. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"O.K." he whispered with his eyes closed as he nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there it be...and did you all know that 'Don't Cry' won 2nd in the 3rd Energize W.I.P. Awards. Tear* I'm so proud! Thanks to all of you who voted! I truely love you!<strong>_

_**Anywho...**_

_**Love it...**_

_**Hate it...**_

_**Review/Alert/Fave it...**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes...it is un-beta'd will fix when In The Fray gets back to me!**_


	15. I don't want anything from him

_**So here is Chpt 14...**_

_******************__**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**__******************_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Jace sat at the edge of the bed. It was nearly dawn and as much as he hated what he was about to do, he had no choice. Izzy was family, and this way, he knew Clary would be safe. He watched her. Each breath she took was like a gift to him from God. When she slept it was like she had a constant smirk on her face, but only if he was next to her. Even in the depths of her sub-conscience, she could feel his presence. This beautiful, frustrating woman made him see the world differently,_ his_ Clary. His only hope was that one day when they were old and grey; they would look back on this and laugh. O.K, maybe laughing would be a stretch but, he could wish.

Jace stood and walked to the side of the bed where Clary lay and knelt down. He swept a stray piece of hair from her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek bone. He smiled to himself and kissed her forehead and took in a long whiff of her hair, strawberries. He would never get enough of her. He stood abruptly, pulling himself away before he changed his mind, and walked to the door. He picked up his black duffel bag, slung it over his arm and took one last look at her before closing the bedroom door behind him.

He stood at the kitchen counter with a pen and paper, trying to decipher what to write. There was only one thing that came to mind. He left his note on the counter and walked out to the car, shoving his bag in the back seat. He turned the engine over and revved it then peeled out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. He had little time. If Morgenstern had Izzy, she would be in danger and the sooner he found her, the better. He finally found something worth living for, fighting for, and he wasn't about to let it get taken away from him now. He drove faster, pushing the car harder. Hopefully his plan would work.

~oOo~

Clary woke to a depressing shiver and instantly knew why. Jace's arms weren't wrapped around her protectively and his warmth was absent. She sighed and sluggishly rolled out of bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and scrubbed her hands up and down her face. She was missing the fact that Jace was gone and this was no longer their own personal get a way for two. She has sensed his presence in the early morning and scolded herself for not waking up. She wanted to see him,_ feel _him, one last time before he left her, maybe forever. All the arguments and petty fights seemed insignificant now in the grand scheme of things.

She walked around the room, scanning it for any piece of clothing that he may have left behind and she found it. Draped gracefully on the back of the desk chair was his zip up hoodie, the one she wore after he told her everything. She tip toed over to it and ran her finger over it lightly. She debated on whether or not she should wear it. If she did, it would lose his scent and she didn't want that, but she did want something of his close. She wanted him more than anything but the hoodie would have to do. She grabbed the sweatshirt and laced her arms through the sleeves, pulled it up to her face and took in a long deep breath.

It calmed her, his sweet spicy scent shot shivers down her spine and sprouted goose bumps on her skin. Clary zipped it up and headed for the kitchen. She searched the cabinets for coffee. While she waited for her caffeine fix, she made herself some toast and it was while she stood with her back against the counter that she saw the piece of paper lying on the island in front of her. She put her toast down and slapped the crumbs off her fingers. Slowly she took two small steps forward and read what it said.

**_C,_**

**_I WILL come back for you_**

**_X… J~_**

It made Clary smile. This was Jace's tough guy way of saying, 'I love you,' his promise that she would see him again. But her mind raced with all of the horrible outcomes that her vulgar conscience could come up with. He could be shot, stabbed, or tortured all because of her. Clary's stomach lurched violently and she threw her hands up to her mouth, running to the bathroom. Tears clouded her vision as the horrible realization of Jace's impending doom came flooding into her brain. She hadn't had tears like this since she found her mother's body.

Clary's body convulsed and her insides twisted as she gasped for air. She couldn't handle this anymore. She had lost too many people that she loved, first her mom, and Luke, poor Luke. Where was he? Is he safe? Is he alive? Is he in danger? Now Izzy was missing and Jace was off to on some lone mission to find her. She could lose them all and she would never know because she was stuck in some lake shack shut off from the rest of the world. She sat with her arms draped over the toilet and her head resting on the seat, trying to calm herself.

She didn't know how long she sat there, her mother's lullaby playing in her head. It could have been minutes, hours, or days for all she cared, but she finally mustered the strength to get up. Clary walked through the kitchen in a zombie like state and grabbed Jace's note on her way to the couch. She turned on the T.V. just to drowned out the silence in the house and quiet her frenzied thoughts. She lay there watching reruns of _Friends_ with Jace's letter hugged tightly to her chest.

"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes and letting sleep befall her.

Clary woke with a start. She sat bolt upright on the couch, folded Jace's note in her pocket and looked around the house. Something was different, but nothing was out of place. She heard the bathroom door open and instantly her thoughts went to Jace. _Maybe he found Izzy already and he's back. Maybe he decided not to go after her, or maybe he changed his mind about me staying here alone. _Her thoughts froze and her mind blanked as a tall, blonde, middle aged man stepped into the hallway. The look on his face was complete disgust and he muttered under his breath. He straightened out his expensive black suit and stood tall. He turned and gave Clary a wicked smirk then clasped his hands behind his back and moved closer to her very slowly.

Clary's eyes widened and she scanned the house for the best exit. She stood from the couch and backed away, one step of hers in sync with each of his. This only seemed to amuse him as his smile widened. Clary's heart pounded in her chest, her breathing became erratic and her mind raced. The man stopped when he reached the kitchen island and his look turned to serious instead of amused. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie then held a hand out to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Clarissa," he said. His voice was soft, controlled, and it sent a spark of fear through her. When they tell you they aren't going to hurt you, it almost always ends up the opposite way. He gestured for her to come closer and when she didn't move he huffed and furrowed his brows in frustration. "Just like your mother aren't you, difficult and stubborn when it comes to everything? I told you I'm not going to hurt you, but if you don't behave that doesn't mean my wrath won't be deterred in someone else's direction." He raised one brow and gestured for her to come closer again.

Clary took in a long staggered breath and her mind instantly went to Jace. She couldn't let Jace get hurt because of her. She stepped closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. "You don't need to fear me, as long as you do as you're asked," he said.

Clary stopped just at the end of the sofa and gave him a puzzled look. "I don't even know who you are. Why should I do anything you tell me to?" She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, setting her jaw and narrowing her eyes.

"I," he gestured to himself, "am Valentine Morgenstern, Clarissa, your father. You would know that had your whore of a mother not run away while she was with child."

Anger surged through every pore of her skin, "My mom was not a whore!" Her hands fisted at her sides, shaking uncontrollably.

"She took your brother in the night and ran off with another man while she was pregnant with you, Clarissa. Not only did she steal what was mine, she deprived you of what was yours. That is no real mother," he shook his head somberly and sucked his teeth.

"She was the best mother and you took her from me!" Clary yelled, staring down the monster that was her father trying to hold back her tears.

"Actually, dear sister, I took her from you," a silky voice called from behind her father. A man, no older than Jace, stood in the hallway with a black bag in his hand. He looked almost exactly like Valentine but he was lean and didn't have the lines of experience on his face that the older man did. He his fingers through his hair and walked into the kitchen, standing parallel to his father. He dropped the bag at his feet and leaned against the counter, smiling at her.

"Jonathan," she whispered, her body going numb and her knees weak.

"Oh," he said with a surprised look on his face. "Jace has spoken of me. Tell me, has he said good things? He and I were friends when we were young. He never could handle the fact that I was better than him at well, everything." Jonathan's eyebrows danced and his smiled grew wider.

"Are you having a pissing contest with someone who isn't even here?" Clary asked, her hands propped on her waist now.

"Oh no," Jonathan shook his head and waved a hand. "I'd win that too."

"Enough," their father cut in. "We have things to do. Clarissa, go get dressed. We are leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you are, Clary," Jonathan seethed. "You're mine now." He lunged at her and she stepped back trying to dodge him but he caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest. She saw now, that he had eyes black as coal, like some soulless being from the depths of hell. "Get dressed, or I'll dress you myself," he hissed.

"Jonathan, be careful with her. She has yet to give me what I need," Valentine warned. Even Jonathan seemed to hold some shred of fear toward their father because he stilled when Valentine spoke. He released her violently, pushing her in the direction of the bedroom. She hurried passed her father, rubbing her wrists. They throbbed and ached from Jonathan's tight grip. When she reached the bedroom she tried to close the door, thinking she may find a way to escape while inside but Jonathan's boot stopped the door short and he pushed it back open.

"You don't think you're going to get away, do you?" He cocked his head to the side and his dark eyes blazed at her.

"I think you're going to let me close this door so I can dress in private," she spat.

"You are quite the dreamer aren't you?" He pushed her aside and stepped inside the room with her, shutting the door behind him.

"You're not watching me get dressed."

"Well," he said, stretching out on the bed, "you aren't staying in her alone. I have grown tired of waiting for Jace to leave and I'm not letting you get away now. You don't have anything I've never seen before. In fact, watching you traipse around in the lingerie was quite amusing. How sad that you let him taint you," he shook his head. "Now clothe yourself, Father is tired of this shit hole."

Clary's body tingled everywhere. Jonathan watched them, the moments that were only supposed to belong to her and Jace were now tarnished by the fact that he had intruded on them. There were clothes laid out on the bed for her. She snatched the pair of jeans and hastily pulled down her short, making sure the hoodie covered her and slid her jeans up her legs. She grabbed the light blue tank top from the bed, slipped it over her head and slid her hands out of the sleeves of Jace's hoodie. One hand and a time she laced it through the straps of the tank and straightened it out. Her stomach still churned, causing bile to rise in her throat. She swallowed it down and pulled her socks on then the boots Cami had given her just a few weeks ago.

When Clary and Jonathan emerged from the bedroom, Valentine stood at the counter tapping his fingers impatiently. He looked up and snarled at Clary, "Ugh, we must do something about your wardrobe, child." She didn't see what was wrong with her clothing. Jonathan was dressed in plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt_. The t-shirt is probably Gucci and the jeans are most likely Dolce and Gabbana_, she thought.

"She is a fan of Victoria's Secret, Father," Jonathan chimed as he rushed passed her. Clary felt a shudder at his touch.

"Let's go home," Valentine ordered urging her forward.

The ride back to the city wasn't near as long as the trip to get to Ithaca. Of course, Jace had probably driven them up and down the entire eastern seaboard before reaching their destination. What good that did. She sat next to Valentine in the back seat while Jonathan drove. Little words were spoken between them. They pulled up to an old Spanish villa looking house just outside Manhattan and Clary marveled at its size. _There must be fifty bedrooms in this place_, she thought. "Your real home," Valentine said, peering out the window. He smiled at her what looked like a genuine smile and she turned, only to meet Jonathan's beady black eyes in the rear view mirror. _Is that jealousy I see, dear brother_? Her conscience chided. He looked away quickly and pulled into a circle drive, parking the car at the front door.

"Come, Clarissa. I'll show you to your room and then we will have lunch," Valentine ordered as he stepped out of the car.

The inside of the house was ornately decorated with sculptures of Roman gods and pictures of scenic landscapes. Valentine had a fine taste in art. He stopped in front of a painting hanging above the stair case. It was sunset over the Manhattan city scape. "Your mother painted this when she was pregnant with Jonathan. It was my favorite of all her pieces. The violent edges of the city meeting the soft sky, she captured it beautifully." He nodded to himself and continued up the stairs, hands locked behind his back. Jonathan followed behind them closely with her bag in hand.

When they reached the top of the steps Valentine turned to his right and gestured to the second door on the left. "This was to be your room, Clarissa. I have provided you with everything you should need but your clothing will need to be addressed. I shall have a shopper purchase some things for you."

"I don't need anything," she shook her head. "My own clothes will be fine."

Valentine's expression turned harsh, "You will wear whatever I tell you. These rags you wear are unacceptable," he said matter of fact. "I will see you for lunch in an hour." He turned on his heel and made his way back down the steps. Jonathan remained behind her with her bag still in hand. When Clary made no move to enter the room he huffed with annoyance and opened the door for her, gesturing her inside.

"You only make things worse for yourself if you deny him. So just accept it and do as you're told."

"I don't want anything he has to offer," Clary snapped.

"He isn't offering, Clary, he's telling. Our father is a very angry man when he doesn't get his way," he leaned in and hissed. Clary swallowed and stepped inside the room. The furniture was cherry wood, a large queen sized sleigh bed sat center of the room with a night stand on either side of it. A matching dresser sat against the wall to the left and a vanity desk to the right. There was a door next to the dresser that Clary could only guess was the closet. "Behind the door is your closet and bathroom. Be downstairs in an hour, and for Christ's sake, don't be late. Father hates tardiness." Jonathan dropped her bag at the end of the bed and stalked out of the room.

Clary sat on the bed and sank into the white duvet that covered it. She fumbled in her pocket for Jace's letter and twirled in around in her hands. She opened it and reread his words. Tears ran down her cheeks and dripped on to the paper making the ink run. Her stomach flipped again and this time she couldn't hold it back. She hurled herself off the bed and through the door next to the dresser into an empty room. There was another door inside and she threw it open relieved to find a large bathroom inside. She didn't know how anything was coming up because she hadn't eaten since her toast and that had already been violently extracted.

She lay on the cold marble floor weeping until finally the tears stopped coming. All she wanted was for Jace to fly through the door, scoop her up in his arms and carry her away from this nightmare. _At least_, she thought, _it's a pretty nightmare_. She made her way back to the bedroom and found Jace's note on the floor. She reached down to pick it up and traced her fingers over his letters. There was a knock at the door and she hurriedly folded it and shoved the letter back in her pocket. "Come in," she called.

Jonathan poked his head inside and smiled, "time to eat."

Clary's stomach turned again, but she stood, held her head high, clasped her hands behind her back and left the room. If they wanted to play a game, she would play. She could act the way Jonathan did and dress as Valentine told her. She just needed to buy some time to find Jace and Izzy and get the hell outta here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OOOO, things are starting to get interesting now...Muahhahahaha!<em>**

**_Love it..._**

**_Hate it..._**

**_Review/Alert/Fave it..._**

**_Tell me how ya feels...Sry for mistakes In The Fray is still M.I.A lol._**


	16. We've hit a nerve

_**And...chpt 15 folks...I will say this...DON'T HATE ME!**_

_**_******************__**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**__******************_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Clary followed Jonathan down the steps and noticed for the first time that he had what looked like some type of remote in his back pocket but it had a tiny clear tube attached to it. _He's diabetic?_ She thought. It just didn't seem feasible to her. Jace said he was this dangerous monster, so too much or not enough insulin would be too easy a solution. They rounded the steps and entered into a huge dining room with an oak table centered in it. There must have been enough places set for twenty people. The room was lit entirely by the glass window on the left side wall.

It was beautiful, every artists idea of the perfect scene. The colors mixed and blended so well that she itched to paint it. Valentine sat at the head of the table and opened his arms, gesturing for Jonathan and Clary to take their places on either side of him; Jonathan to his right, of course, and Clary on his left. He smiled, clearly pleased with the fact that she was there and nodded to a man that Clary hadn't noticed before, a butler maybe, who left the room immediately. He returned a few minutes later with silver platters in hand and placed one first in front of Valentine, but he shook his head and pointed at Clary. "Ladies first," he said. The young man gave a nervous smile then moved the platter to Clary.

"Thank you," she whispered causing the smile on the man's face to grow wider and more confident. Valentine cleared his throat and the man disappeared again quickly. He came back and served Jonathan and Valentine their meals and made scarce of himself before he got in trouble. Was there anyone who didn't fear this man? Oh, yes, Jace. Jace didn't fear him. "I have a gift for you, Clarissa," Valentine said. "After lunch, wouldn't want to ruin your appetite." _Appetite, what appetite?_ Her appetite had decided to go AWOL since this morning.

Under the platter lid sat a pink slab of…something and steamed asparagus, EW! She was positive that the pink slab was smoke salmon due to the smell, and Clary hated fish. She slammed the lid back down and scowled. Valentine had been fumbling with a napkin in his lap and Jonathan was working on his first fork full when they both stopped and stared at her. "You don't care for salmon, Clarissa?" Valentine asked with an eyebrow raised. Clary placed her hands in her lap and shook her head. "Your mother didn't keep you cultured I see. We shall have to change that," he finished taking a bite himself.

"No, I just don't like fish," she piped. "I don't like any type of fish, not even fish sticks and they aren't made of_ real_ fish."

"Fish sticks?" Jonathan blinked.

"Yeah, its imitation fish, just like chicken nuggets don't really have chicken in them." Jonathan cocked his head at her. He was obviously not cultured in the ways of the REAL world. "You know, you buy them in the frozen food section of the grocery store?" Clary gave him a 'duh' look and he frowned. Valentine cleared his throat again and wiped his mouth. What did this pompass ass have to say now?

"Clarissa, you were not raised the way you should have been. You should have never been subject to such…cheap meals. You will learn to have an appreciation for the finer things in life now that you are home," he said simply. _Home, why does he keep saying that? My home is with Luke, in Brooklyn. I don't plan on staying here! _"Well seeing as you're not going to eat, shall I show you your present?" Valentine smiled wickedly. She knew this wasn't a cheery 'Welcome Home' present because Jonathan's smile mimicked his. Valentine clapped his hands, a set of doors that Clary had failed to notice creaked open behind him and two men clambered into the dining room. Each one had their arms looped around the shoulders of another body; one Clary was all too familiar with. Had she not been intimately acquainted with him, his golden halo of curls would have given him away.

"Jace!" Clary breathed and stood abruptly, almost knocking her chair over. Jace looked up at her, his face covered in blood and one eye swollen. There was a gash along the bridge of his nose and his t-shirt was torn. Valentine held a hand out to her, halting her eagerness to go to him. She could play this two ways: One- beg for his release in exchange for complete obedience or two- pretend she didn't care about him and see how far she can make it believable; either way…Jace was lost to her.

"I think we've hit a nerve, father," Jonathan chided.

Jace's gaze met hers and her heart galloped in her chest. She had to get him out of this, but what could she do? _Option Two_! He would kill her for this but she saw this as her best option. "He means nothing," she said, slowly lowering herself back into the chair. Jace's mouth fell slack and his eyes widened. _Good, he wasn't expecting that_, she thought. "Just another pawn in your games," she chimed folding her hands in her lap and turning to Valentine. "You can't threaten me into obedience or love. You want me to be a part of this family, acknowledge that you are, in fact, my father? Then show me that you have what it takes to be a father instead of the monster I've been told you are. Then, and only then will I give you that." Her heart wouldn't stop, her blood sang in her veins and she wanted so badly to run to Jace and hold him.

"Clarissa, are you bargaining with me?" Valentine turned to her, and amused expression on his face.

"No," she shook her head. "There is no bargain," her eyes narrowed and she leaned into him. "Show me you have more than some tiny spec of a heart imbedded in a block of ice and you'll get what you want."

"Or," he cocked his head from side to side, weighing his options. "I could order you to do what I want and kill anyone who would get in my way of that." He clapped his hands again and another man strolled through the door. This time in his hands he held a tall raven haired girl with her hands bound behind her back_. OH MY GOD, Izzy_! This may not be as easy to play off as she hoped. She was unharmed but looked tired. Her gaze fell first on Jace and she gasped at the sight of him. Clay saw her bottom lip quiver and a pang of guilt ran through her. Izzy's eyes finally met hers and silent tears ran down her face.

"Let them both go, they play no part in this," Clary stated in a flat tone. She didn't want to show defeat, even though that is what she felt. She heard a snicker from Jonathan and her veins filled with ice. Never had she wanted to reach across a table and strangle someone as much as she did at this very moment.

"Seems we have new toys to play with, father," he chimed triumphantly.

Valentine raised an eye brow at his son and nodded in agreement. He looked to Clary, still frozen in her chair. "What shall we do with them Clarissa? They have meddled in our family affairs and punishment is in order." He pulled a gun from behind his suit jacket turned it in his hands. He aimed it first at Jace and Clary tensed more in her seat, then at Izzy and Clary's body went numb. He handed the gun to Jonathan, who stood and strolled over to Izzy with a giddy smile. He lightly swiped the barrel of the gun against her cheek and ran his lips along her ear. Clary could see her jump at his touch. Jace's nose scrunched in disgust and the side of his lip pulled up but his eyes never left Clary.

"I think we should have another gun. That way they can shoot one another," Jonathan sneered. Jace's head shot in his direction and his eyes grew wide. Izzy shook her head stubbornly. "I could have fun with this one though," he said quietly smelling Izzy's hair.

"No!" Jace shouted. "Have her shoot me." Izzy's eyes popped open, the fear eminent in them. "Let her kill her me and let her go," Jace said through gritted teeth. Clary's mouth fell; she could swear she felt her jaw hit the table. When she thought she could feel no more, fire melted her frozen veins and her heart stopped_. No, No, No, No, No, NO!_ The voice in her head screamed in panic. She couldn't fathom living in a world where Jace didn't exist. Clary didn't know how she had lived life before she met him. Since he came into her world she learned to love and experience things she only ever dreamed of. There was excitement and danger and still safety when she was with him. She wasn't ready for that to be over, she never would be.

"We found them together, Clarissa, plotting on how to take them family down. The **family**…that includes you now," Jonathan chided. Jace's shoulders stiffened and he shook his head. All of the air drained from Izzy as he said, "_family_." Clary sat still, her expression never changing. She was her mother's daughter. She was raised to be strong and she would be. Valentine would not see the fear, or have the pleasure of getting what he wanted without a fight.

"What is it you want, Valentine," Clary said monotone. She turned to him and blinked slowly. She could feel Jace and Izzy's stares. She knew Jonathan was listening intently waiting for his cue.

"You mother took more from me than just my daughter. She took formula's that are necessary to my…investments," he smiled.

"What formulas?" Clary shook her head confused.

"Nothing you need to worry about, but you know where they are and I want you to give them to me." He held a hand out to her.

"I don't know anything about any formulas. My mother hid anything concerning you and her past from me. I imagine it was to keep me safe…You know that thing most parents do to keep their children from harm?"

"Hmm, you have fight in you. Just like your mother." He turned his face up in disgust. "You will find those formulas or you will never see the light of day again and as for your friends," he turned to Jace and Izzy and smirked, "they will reside six feet under."

"I don't have any formulas," she hissed. Anger rose in her now, building more and more, just waiting to erupt.

"Find them and in the mean time I'll leave you with my promise. Jonathan." his head snapped up to meet his father and Valentine nodded. He cupped Izzy's hand around the gun and whispered something in her ear. Clary saw her tears fall down her cheeks but this time they weren't silent. Isabelle wailed and if it weren't for Jonathan, she would have fallen to her knees. Clary tried to keep her cool. Her eyes darted from Jace to Izzy as the gun came to a halt, pointing directly at Jace. He stared down the barrel of the gun and watched Isabelle. He showed no fear and no intent of running. He squared himself in front of her but turned his head to Clary. His eyes glistened bright and his lips set hard.

"I love you." His words drifted across the room and caressed her heart putting an ease to her erratic mind. Clary closed her eyes. The ease was gone as soon as a she heard the thunder and crackling of the gun. The only sound louder was the sound of her heart breaking and she hoped with everything she had that no one else heard it. She thought for a moment that the bullet had hit her instead.

The hardest fight she would ever endure was the one waging in her now as she tried to keep the tears back. She bit down on her lip until the coppery taste of her own blood filled her mouth. Clary swallowed back the lump in her throat only to find that it wouldn't go down. She heard a distant buzz in her ears but when she opened her eyes she saw Isabelle crumpled on the floor next to Jace at Jonathan's feet. Valentine was gone but she felt breath at her ear and jumped at the sound of his voice. "Find my formulas, or the girl is next. I think I'll let you do the honors next time." She could hear his smile and it made her stomach twist.

"The almighty, Jace Herondale, silenced by a woman with a gun. Who would have though?" Jonathan sniffed. "Dear sister, let me take you to your room." He took her by the arm and led her away from the mortifying sight in front of her. Izzy was eerily silent now save for a sniffle here and there. She wanted to go to her, cry with her, grieve for the man they both loved but she couldn't. She would never get to fully grieve for him now. Jonathan stood at the door and peered at her, waiting, for what she didn't know but he cocked his head to the side and smiled. "You're a good actress, Clary but you need to work on a few things." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "This isn't even close to being over. Tonight, Isabelle is mine and when I'm done with her…I'll come for you. YOU. ARE. MINE. NOW."

Clary closed her eyes and a shiver ran down her spine. When she opened them, Jonathan was gone and the door to her bedroom door was ajar. She swiftly stepped across the threshold and slammed the door. She leaned her back against it as fear paralyzed her. His words wreaked havoc on her mind as she replayed them in her head. _Izzy, Oh god, Izzy_ _I'm so sorry_. She shook her head. _And Jace_! She wanted to scream, break something, run, and do anything to release the awful feelings boiling inside her. One solitary tear ran down her cheek. It was the only thing she would allow herself to physically do, for Jace. It was his and so was she, forever.

Clary didn't know how, but she found herself on the bed curled into the fetal position. Her body shook and convulsed and she found herself wishing she had Jace's arms wrapped around her. He was always so warm and made her feel safe. Her stomach churned and she was instantly on her feet, running to the bathroom. She threw the seat up and hung her head over the edge but nothing came. Her stomach was empty but that didn't stop the dry heaves. When she was able to get off of her knees, Clary hobbled weakly back to the bed. She stared out the barred window and eventually, like a gift from above, sleep took her over.

~oOo~

Jonathan stood in the doorway and watched her. Her red hair fanned across the pillow, knees pulled into her chest with her arms surrounding them. His fingers twitched with the urge to touch her. He wanted to run them through her curls to see if they were as silky as they looked. He wanted to feel her skin to know the texture of it. The fact that Jace had done these things made his blood boil. _How dare he touch what is mine, MINE_, he thought.

Jonathan sauntered quietly into the room. He stood at the edge of the bed to take in a closer look. Her face was pale and her eyes were rimmed with dark circles, even in her sleep she looked tired. Some part of him wanted to take her pain away, the other part of him wanted to watch it rip her apart. Everything in his mind was at war with something else. He didn't know why but, he felt for this girl. He wanted her to hurt but he wanted to be the one to fix it. His father's voice rang in his head, "_she is not your sister. She is the child of a whore and a thief. Get me what I want and you can do what you wish with her._"

He sat down slowly trying not to wake her and let his fingers play in the delicate curls of her hair. Even with all of her impurities, she was beautiful. He had thought so they moment he laid eyes on her. It had taken him some time to get over the fact that Clary looked like HER, the woman who called herself a mother but abandoned him, but he finally did and saw Clary for the person she was, not the one she looked like. The way he saw it he had two options. Option one- he could tell Clary about Valentine's plan to avoid more hurt…or option two- let her find out how ruthless he was on her own and watch from the sidelines as it all unfolded before his eyes.

He moved his hand slowly to her face and caressed her cheek with the back of it. She twitched and turned to face him. When the grogginess disapated her eyes widened and she recoiled from his touch. _Option TWO! Why help her when she fears me? It will be so much more fun to watch the carnage. In the end it will be the same result._

"What are you doing?" Clary spat angrily.

"Waking you for dinner, it'll be ready in a half an hour. I trust you slept well. Isabelle and I had quite the work out this afternoon," he smirked. Clary's lips tightened and she turned her head away. "Don't be late…"

"Oh no, father hates tardiness," Clary cut him off.

"At least you learn fast," he scoffed, rising from the bed. "You'll want to hurry, he has another surprise for you," he said before turning to leave the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh...how alike they think! and I only have one comment for those of you who are crying...Oops...I did it again. I'm sorry no heat seeking missiles or assasins please!<strong>_

_**Love it...**_

_**Hate it...**_

_**Review/Alert/Fave it...**_

_**Click that little blue button and tell me how y'all ****f****eel. 15 reviews for next chapter?**_


	17. Pure Bloodline

_**And...chpt 15 folks...I will say this...DON'T HATE ME!**_

_**_******************__**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**__******************_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Clary sat at the table, dreading whatever it was that Valentine had planned next. She stared at the floor where Jace's body once lay with Izzy crumpled next to it and a spark of anger surged through her. _How dare he play God! How dare he take more people I love away from me! _The voice in her head raged on with fierce hatred of the man who called himself her father. Valentine sat quietly enjoying his chicken parmesan. Clary picked at her food. Her appetite hadn't picked up and she knew from previous experience it would probably never return.

Losing Jace was a shock that she wasn't ready for. They were supposed to be together forever, maybe have kids. She hadn't thought about kids but the sudden loss of him made her think of all the 'what if's.' She decided at that moment that she DID want kids, but now would never have them because Jace was the person she wanted to have them with. They were supposed to grow old together and have grandchildren. All the dreams she could have had were wiped clean before they even had a chance. She couldn't decipher if it was worse losing Jace or the possibilities of what their future could have been. A new hate ravaged her. Valentine had not only killed Jace but her children and her grandchildren. That was something she just couldn't wrap her head around.

"Clarissa," Valentine spoke softly, "Am I to assume that you don't like chicken either since you have only mangled it with your fork?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. "I'm not hungry," she gritted her teeth.

"A repeat of lunch I see," he cleared his throat and wiped his hands off on his napkin. Clary glanced quickly at Jonathan who only shook his head at her. "Shall I give you your next present?" Valentine stared hard at her with his nostrils flared but kept his composure.

"Whatever you wish." She would not address him as father. This creature was no father and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of hearing her say it. He clapped his hands again and the great double doors behind him swung open once more. Her heart galloped in her chest and blood raced in her veins. She could hear the drum beat in her ears. Her hands broke into a cold sweat as she saw four heads bob through the door. The blood drained from her face and her heart stopped beating.

She blinked rapidly, unable to believe the sight before her, "Dad?" She croaked. Luke and a man she had never seen before stood before her bound and gagged. This time she couldn't stay in her seat. Without a second thought she shot up and darted to Luke's side. There was no controlling the tears this time. He was all she had left in the world. She wasn't about to let Valentine take him too. "Jesus, how did he find you? Jace said…"

"Oh Jace, your knight in shining armor, he hid your father. But if you haven't figured it out by now, Clarissa, I always get what I want," Valentine flashed a vicious smile.

"Let him go!" She yelled, unable to contain her anger any longer. "This isn't a game. This is people's lives you're toying with."

"Give me what I want, Clarissa, and I will let your precious "Dad" go. Just know, that even IF I let him live…you will never see him again. He may have been there your whole life but it is my blood that runs through your veins, little girl." His composure was starting to crack, she could tell because his fists started to shake and his breathing was heavier.

"All that matters is the fact that he was there," she said.

"I made you! YOU ARE MINE!" He stood and shouted while pointing his finger at her. At that moment Jonathan's words echoed in her mind. "I want those formulas and you will find them or they will all die!" Clary looked up at Luke and saw his expression changed quickly at the mention of formulas. Maybe he knew what it was that Valentine wanted. She cocked her head to the side to question him but he just shook his head and let it fall. He may have known of them but had no idea where Jocelyn hid them. "She told you where she hid them. I know she did. She would tell you to keep you alive. She was not a dumb woman, Clarissa. She may not have told you directly but she told you somehow. Figure it out! You have twenty-four hours before he dies. Get him out of my sight," he yelled and pointed his goons toward the door.

"NO!" Clary cried, pulling on the collar of his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling with all her might to stop them, but it was no use. "Please," she sobbed. Luke's eyes were rimmed red as he struggled to free himself. Nothing the two of them did seemed to work. She felt strong arms encompass her torso and pull her away. She could only watch with her arms outstretched as the last part of her life was ripped from her. She sat on the floor and felt herself being rocked. It did nothing to soothe her. Her arms fell into her lap as the tears flowed freely down her face. Luke disappeared from her sight and an uncontrolled sob escaped her. That would possibly be the last time she saw him.

She closed her eyes. Faintly she heard Valentine hiss, "Take her away, Jonathan." The sound of his retreating footsteps let her relax just a little. She was vaguely aware of the feeling of being suspended in the air before she slipped into the darkness. Visions of her mother lying in a pool of her own blood and Jace's last words, "I love you," swam in her head. She felt as if she had been locked in her own form of hell as each death replayed over and over and over to the tune of Izzy's loud wails while Luke's sad eyes watched her.

When she woke, she found herself drenched in sweat. It surprised her. She expected a cold chill but she quickly found the source of her warmth as she noticed the weight of an arm draped over her. Her first thought was Jace but then she mentally slapped herself and closed her eyes tightly to fight back the urge to cry. Her mind went in all sorts of directions and stopped on the one obvious conclusion. Jonathan. Her heart slammed in her chest so hard she thought it may break through her rib cage.

If she moved she would most definitely wake him. His body was nearly melded to hers. Why was he here? Why did he stay? She didn't care what his reasons were, she just wanted him gone but she didn't want to have to deal with the taunting and maniacal scheming either. So, she just continued to lie there, hoping the sound of her heart beat wasn't as loud as it sounded to her. Her mind went through the day's events and it seemed like everything had happened so long ago. Luke, Izzy and…Jace, she just wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to hear him say, "Everything will be alright," but he never would. She wanted to feel HIS arms around her.

Jonathan's heat was beginning to overwhelm her. She had to shift away from him or she thought she might combust. She pulled her hand out from under her face and rested it lightly atop his arm. He was strong, she could tell just by the taut muscles hidden under his skin. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and tugged gently, lifting his weight off of her. She scooted forward with her eyes closed chanting _Please, Please, Please don't wake up_. She tried to pace her breathing to be as quiet as possible and when she was completely free, she set his arm down next to his body.

Jonathan shot up, eyes wide and hair disheveled. He narrowed his gaze on her and Clary's heart sank into her stomach. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same," she breathed nervously.

"I-I was…protecting you," he said. His eyebrows pulled together and he cocked his head.

"From what?"

"Not what, whom," he corrected.

"Whom, then?"

"I was protecting you from yourself, Clary."

She hadn't expected that answer. Her jaw fell slack as shock registered on her face. "Why would you feel the need to do that?"

"Because you are your own worst enemy right now, people are dying for you and I don't expect it to be long before you offer yourself upon The Alter of Death. Don't you see, Clary? None of them matter, not Jace, not Isabelle, not Luke or Aldertree, just you. You are what he wants. It's always been about you. You think he keeps you around just because you know where some formulas are? Be realistic, Clary. You have a much bigger purpose and he will kill everyone you love unless you bow down at his feet and accept the fact that he is your master now." Jonathan's eyes were wide and all consuming. They burned bright against the outside lights.

Clary sat up and leaned forward. "He is not now, nor will he ever be my master. My mother taught me to fight for what I believe is right. I will not fail her."

"Then more people will die," he said staring back at her.

Clary sighed, "I don't know where the formulas are. I don't know what they are or why he wants them. Even IF I did, I don't think I would give them to him. Jace didn't die just for me, he died protecting my mother's secret, or Valentine's secret."

"Jace, you speak of him like he is some valiant hero," Jonathan scoffed.

"He is."

"NO! Jace was a killer, a murderer, Clary. He killed people for money. Money our father paid him," he spat.

"Nothing you say will surprise me. I know what Jace did and it doesn't change anything," her voice rose as it grew harder to hold her composure.

"Love your fallen hero, Clary. Just know that his last words were not for you. They were his last attempt to spit in our father's face. The only thing worse than defiling the daughter, would be sealing her ever-lasting allegiance to him, and Jace put on a very good show. He always has," Jonathan grinned. She didn't think it was possible for her heart to break anymore. Clary knew his words weren't true, but they still sliced through her like a serrated knife. "What will you do now with your savior gone?" He taunted her.

Rage billowed from every pore of her body and she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I will find a way to dethrone the monster you call father. I will watch as his empire burns at my feet and dance in the ashes. I will live the rest of my life blissful, knowing it was me who did it." Jonathan's face twisted from shock to amusement and then to complete disgust.

"Good luck," he mused, "you'll need it." He leaned forward. Clary leaned back to create more distance but he just closed it. His fingers wrapped around her neck and he pushed her down on the bed pressing his weight on her. His face neared hers; his black soulless eyes staring into hers. Clary's breath came out in quivers. She didn't know what he was doing but she turned her head just before his lips met hers and his nose buried in her hair. "Don't fear me," he whispered. She closed her eyes to try and drown out the sound of his voice and ignore the movement of his hand from her neck down her body.

Clary shifted beneath him to try and get him to move but he didn't budge. He only let more of his weight fall on her, pressing her deeper into the mattress. "How did he do it, Clary?" He ran his lips along her jaw line. She could feel his hot breath and it made her skin crawl. "How did he touch you to make you writhe beneath him?" She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell and kick but who would come to her rescue? She shoved her hands as hard as she could against his chest, but he only laughed and bound them above her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." His mouth came down on hers. She tried to turn her head away but his free hand caught her chin and held her still.

His hand was so tight around her wrists she could feel them bruise. She twisted her body beneath him to try and get any angle to hurt him, but he only smiled. "Why are you doing this? You're my brother!" Clary cried hoarsely. Jonathan stopped and cocked his head. It was as if she were talking to a robot who was only programed certain things.

"To have a strong bloodline you have to keep it pure, Clary. It's not as if we were actually raised as brother and sister." Her jaw fell and eyes felt as if they would pop right out of their sockets as the words he said hit her. "What do you think Valentine wants you for? The formulas are only a piece of the puzzle."

"He really has you thinking that this is O.K? That any product of this would be normal?"

"Normal has never been the outcome wished for…Superior…"

"My ass," she spit in his face and was able to wiggle her leg in between his. She brought her knee up hard and he recoiled. His grip on her wrists loosened and she was able to push him away. She bolted out the door and down the steps but he caught her before she could get out the door.

"You thought I wouldn't catch you? I am faster and stronger than anyone ever could be…except…" he looked down between them and brought his hand to her stomach.

"Jonathan." It was Valentine. He was strolling toward them slowly with his hands clutched behind his back. He didn't look at Clary at all, only at his son. "Now is not the time." He shook his head. Clary's body was numb with fear and her head pounded. This would probably be the only time she was grateful for Valentine's interference. "There are other ways to achieve that goal. The formulas are needed first." Jonathan backed away, his hard gaze never leaving Clary. Her chest rose and fell so fast she thought her lungs might burst. "Go to bed." He turned to Clary, "The both of you. You only have a few hours, Clarissa. Don't let me down."

Clary darted up the steps, feeling both sets of eyes on her back. When she reached the bedroom she slammed the door shut and pressed her back up against it. She sank to the floor and sobbed. All she could think of was Jace. Her stomach flipped and she tried to pull her legs into her chest and hold them tight to stop the oncoming nausea. It didn't help. She raced to the bathroom and what little she ate of her dinner now sat in a pool of red water. Spaghetti sauce was not the best in the reverse direction. She lay on the cold, white tile floor of the bathroom. She couldn't sleep, her mind was a mess with everything.

Clary sang her mother's lullaby, hoping it would calm her. Every so often her body would convulse and she would have to start over. Her mind went back to the gallery. Oh, how she missed it now. She missed her mother's presence there but most of all she missed the painting. The only original one left of her mother's. She'd stared at that painting for hours and still had a hard time seeing what it was. Water colors smeared all over, it was like one of those pictures you had to stare at for hours and then suddenly a boat would pop out at you. She knew that painting by heart and closed her eyes to see it. She continued to sing the song and then…the image popped out of the painting. It was the tree, with the birds not two but THREE.

She sat up and stared around the bathroom suddenly recalling something Jonathan had said. Luke and…someone else; he had been referring to the other man being held earlier. _What was his name? Think, Clary! Think, think, think….something tree….ALDERTREE! _Why hadn't she tied the song to the painting before? It hung in the same spot for as long as she could remember. No one was allowed to touch it, Jocelyn herself never touched it. How had she never put the two together? As it turns out, Valentine did know her mother pretty well. The thought made her want to vomit again.

If what she suspected was correct, the formulas were hidden behind the painting in the gallery. But what were they? How would she avoid being subject to an incestuous plot? First things first, she had to find Izzy. She needed to do it and somehow avoid the psycho brother. Her skin crawled at the thought of him. O.K. new first thing…SHOWER! Clary let the hot water roll down her back and rocked back and forth. She let herself think of her shower with Jace and it made her smile. They may have taken him physically from her but she still had him. He would always be there with her, wherever she went and that, they couldn't take away.

She lay in the cold bed under the heavy white duvet, her hair wetting the pillow while she thought of ways to find Izzy. The only places in the mansion she'd been were this room and the dining room. The only way to get closer to her would be through Jonathan and as disgusting as it was, she had to do it. She had to get Jonathan to trust her or at least bargain with her for Izzy. It would be a dangerous game but too many people had sacrificed themselves for her. It was Clary's turn to give back to them.

* * *

><p><strong>O.k. so there you have it. I apologize for any mistakes, In The Fray is still MIA so I'm doin it alone. <strong>

**You know what to do **

**Love it...**

**Hate it...**

**Review/Alert/Fave it...**

**Love ya'll for following**

_xoxo Livybug_


	18. I Swear

**Here's 17 guys. Enjoy...**

**_**_******************__**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**__******************_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Clary was surprised that sleep had actually befallen her. It was only a few short hours but it did help. There was a knock at her door and her heart jolted in her chest. She sat up quickly, waiting for whoever it was to enter, but they didn't. She pulled the covers off her legs and slowly lowered her feet to the cold marble floor. Another knock…her hand grasped the cold handle and turned it pulling the door open just enough to see who it was.

"Breakfast, Miss Morgenstern." A maid curtsied to her and turned on her heel to leave. Miss Morgenstern? Ugh! That didn't even sound right. Clary moved at turtles pace to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. The person staring back at her was someone she didn't recognize. Her eyes were sunken in and rimmed with dark circles. Her lips were dry and cracked and her face even more pale then it had ever been. One day had taken its toll. Her knees were weak and her arms shook while trying to hold herself up. She was strong, she had to be.

Clary washed up and went back to the bedroom to find some clothing. Her bag was on the floor where Jonathan left it but she was curious as to what was in the dresser. She pulled open the top drawer and gasped at the sight before her. "They were meant for you," a voice laden with silk said behind her, "When you were a baby, of course." Valentine stood in the doorway with his hands linked behind his back. His head fell and he sighed, "I'd hoped one day, your mother would come back to me and so would you." Clary backed away from the drawer and blinked at him. "I loved…love her very much."

"What do you want? I mean, what's your goal with all of this? These formulas can't be that important that you would let your own family suffer. You've ruined your son," she hissed.

"Jonathan is a work of art. No one could stand against him and I want more like him," Valentine smiled. "The formulas are the key to my success but I need someone to administer them to, a genetically enhanced child. See," he cupped his chin. "The problem with Jonathan is that he constantly needs supplement to keep up his performance, otherwise he is just like you or I. The other issue is that I don't have the exact amounts of what's needed to sustain him down to a science. As he grew older he needed more and more and when he didn't get enough he was nearly uncontrolable. Withdrawal is a terrible thing to go through."

"And you would know that how? By watching your son?" Clary spat.

"Jonathan knows that what I do is for the good of everyone. I will change the future, Clarissa. There will be a new kind of human; a new warrior to fight our enemies. Everyone will know our name and bow to us as the creators…"

"You're a sick man. You would use your own flesh and blood as pawns in these twisted experiments? No wonder she left you. She knew what you planned to do." Clary's eyes widened as the terrible realization came over her. He was going to use the formula on her while her mother carried her. "You're a monster," she whispered.

Valentine only smiled. "Come to breakfast, Clarissa. You need to eat. Contrary to what you think of me, I will not having my daughter starving," He said as he turned and closed the door behind him. Clary shuffled through her bag and threw on a pair of jeans, a light blue sweater and her tennis shoes. She twisted her hair up off her back with a pencil and headed downstairs. Today, she would crack Jonathan. She just hoped he wasn't nearly as stubborn as Jace….Oh Jace. Her heart sank at the thought of him.

At the table Valentine and Jonathan sat in their regular chairs. Valentine looked up when he heard her enter and he shook his head at the sight. He disapproved of her clothing, she was quite sure of that. Jonathan didn't move a muscle. He didn't dare even look at her. A normal breakfast sat in front of her. French toast, bacon and eggs attacked her senses making her stomach rumble. Valentine eyed her carefully and gestured for her to eat. More than likely she would regret it later but she couldn't ignore it. She helped herself and dug right in. It wasn't until after she'd eaten that she thought about the food being tampered with, but Valentine and Jonathan had taken from the same trays so she wasn't too worried.

Valentine excused himself, leaving her alone at the table with Jonathan, but it was short lived as his chair screeched when he backed away and sulked out of the dining room. She'd survived a meal without 'presents' or anyone she loved being put in harm's way. She pushed away from the table, threw her napkin on her plate, took a deep breath to calm herself for what she was about to do and took off after Jonathan. He was at the top of the steps when she reached him. "Wait," she whispered taking his hand in hers and linking their fingers. He was surprised at the gesture and looked directly to their conjoined hands before meeting her gaze._ Good_, she thought. _I have him where I want him. _

She had to hold back the cringe when their skin made contact. She managed a smiled and said; "I've had some time to think…" she stopped.

"And?" He replied flatly.

"You're right. The bloodline is stronger if it's pure." She had to push back the bile in her throat as she said it. He cocked his head and his eyebrows drew together. She knew from his look that he wasn't entirely convinced. "Where's your room?" She asked, knowing that if he was in his element he may be more prone to opening up to her for feeling more in control.

"Why?"

"I want to talk," she smiled.

"Yours is right there." He nodded at her door.

"I want to be somewhere no one will expect me to be," she shrugged. He stared back at her, still not fully convinced she assumed. Clary gave his hand a tiny squeeze and he sighed pulling her down the hallway. She almost had to run to keep up. He stopped three doors down from hers and let the door swing open. He gestured her in with his free hand but didn't release her with the other until he closed the door behind them. Designer clothes lay strewn across the floor. The bed wasn't made and it was dark.

Clary stood in the center of his room and spun to find that he'd been right behind her. Her hands came up automatically and hovered over his chest. "So you've been thinking," he murmured staring down at her. She swallowed and nodded. She was beginning to regret eating right about now. "Tell me exactly what it is you thought," he whispered. His lips ghosted over hers and it took everything inside her not to pull away. This was a test to see if she was actually serious. He stared at her intensely and she stared back. One hand cupped her cheek while the other rested on her lower back and pulled her closer. Clary fisted his t-shirt in her hands and closed her eyes. _He is really Jace. Jace, Jace, Jace_, She thought.

She felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and then draw into his mouth. It took her lips a moment to respond but finally they did as she commanded them to. _He's Jace, It's just Jace_. Jonathan's hand moved to the back of her head and released her hair from the pencil knot. He took a fistful and yanked her head back, kissing her harder. He backed her up until she felt something hard against the backs of her knees, forcing them to bend, and she found herself sitting on his bed. She pulled him down with her, knowing that if she opened her eyes she would panic and possibly ruin everything she was attempting to do. "You haven't told me what you were thinking about, Clary." The sound of his voice snapped her out of her mantra and she felt the panic rise. She tightened her eyes trying to bring herself back.

"I-I was thinking you and I could…"

"Could what?" He breathed against her neck.

"That we could do this experiment on our own." He stopped and pulled back. Instantly Clary's eyes snapped open not knowing what to expect. "I know what he did to you," she continued, "It wasn't fair, no child should have to go through that." He stood from the bed and paced. This was something she hadn't expected. "He doesn't deserve us, Jon, or the glory from this. We could have it all." She scooted to the edge of the bed and took his hand again making him stop. "I know where the formulas are. I can take you to them."

"I don't care about the formulas or the experiment, Clary. That's all him and I had to play by his rules to get what I wanted but what I wanted came with a price." He got down on his knees in front of her. "To be strong and fast I have to be attached to a fucking pump twenty-four hours a day and if my body doesn't get the shit he's pumping into me it hurts. My every muscle aches, I shake uncontrollably. I can't eat, sleep or even think. What I try to eat doesn't stay down and the cold sweats are the worst."

"Maybe those formulas can help that," she whispered brushing his hair from his face. "I want to help you, Jon."

"The only way to help me is to never leave me, Clary. He'll take you away the first chance he gets. I just want you to stay." For the first time she saw his vulnerability. He was so starved for affection that it hurt even her to see him like this. "He told me you were mine," he croaked. Valentine had ruined this boy and Clary found herself wanting to help even him.

"I won't leave you, Jon. But you need to help me."

"Help you?"

"What did you do with Izzy? I don't want her to have any part of this. Take me to her so I can see her one last time and then let her go."

"Izzy?"

"She's my friend, Jon. I owe her this. She was there for me like I'll be here for you."

"Father will know…" he started but Clary pressed her fingers to his lips and shushed him.

"He will be out of our way soon enough."

"Swear it? On your own life, Clarissa, swear it!"

"I swear," she said, with the most conviction she could pull out of her. Jonathan stared at her for what seemed like an eternity and then nodded. He got to his feet and pulled her up with him heading for the door. "Wait," she halted. "Bathroom break?" He jerked his head toward a door in the far left of the room and paced herself toward it. She went directly to the sink and turned on the water splashing cold water on her face. She had no idea what she was doing but it was working. She needed to somehow get Izzy the message as to where the formulas were and tell her to take them to the right people. She grabbed a tissue and searched the room for something to write with. There was nothing in the medicine cabinet, or the drawers. Clary's hands reached into her hair…the pencil…it was gone. _SHIT_!

Clary emerged from the bathroom defeated. There was nothing to write with in that room. Jonathan sat on the bed with his head his hands and her pencil dangling in his fingers. _Damn it_! She would have to find a way to get close to Izzy to tell her. "Where is she Jonathan?" He stood, sighed and headed for the door, but only after taking her hand in his. It was almost as if he needed the contact to feel secure in the fact that she wouldn't leave him. Why had he chosen to cling to her, someone he had never met before in his life? Was it because they were brother and sister and he felt they should have some bond because the same blood ran through their veins? She didn't know, another mystery but she needed to get to Izzy now.

"Come on." Jonathan led her down the stairs and through the double doors in the dining room. There were steps twirling down deeper and deeper. "I didn't touch her," he said. Clary cocked her head to the side and then remembered the comments he'd made earlier about 'having fun' with Izzy. "Jace left his mark on that one."

"What?" Clary scoffed thinking his comment was completely asinine. How was she any different than Izzy? She had been with Jace…

"He infected her with his seed. Thank God he didn't do that to you," Jonathan scowled.

_His seed_? There was only one thing he could be referring to, the baby. "Izzy miscarried…"

"It doesn't matter, it was still there," he hissed.

"How did you know about that?"

"Our father knows everything and Jace and I were…friends…once upon a time." Jonathan's lips twisted into a wicked smile. Her Jace, friends with Jonathan…on what planet? "There was a time when he and I would take marks out together, make a game of it. He was the only one who could rival me and he did it without help. I envied him. Father looked at him in a way he never has me. Like the sun rose and fell on him. They all looked at him like that…even you," he gritted his teeth. So that's how it all began, Jonathan was jealous of Jace. He wasn't a present for her, he was a present for Jonathan, and his death rather, was the gift.

They came to the bottom of the steps and Clary looked around in shock at what she saw. Tiny holding cells filled the room. Chains hung from the ceiling and shackles lay on the concrete floors. Torture contraptions sat at the end of the corridor and it reeked of human feces and vomit. Poor Izzy'd been stuck down here all night; cold, hungry and grieving. To Clary's relief all of the cells were empty. She'd hoped Luke wasn't down here, she didn't know what she would do if she saw him chained and shackled. In the second to the last cell on the left Clary could see the outline of a small body curled on the hard floor. She ran to the bars and reached in, "Izzy, It's me, Clary," she sobbed. Isabelle's head popped up and a smile crept onto her face. She crawled to the bars and wrapped her arms around Clary's neck.

"I hoped you'd come for me," Izzy whispered.

"In my gallery, behind the old painting, the formulas are there. Take them to the police and come back for me," Clary whispered so Jonathan wouldn't hear. Izzy's arm tightened briefly and she nodded.

"I'm sorry and I love you too," she sniffed. Clary pulled back and stared at Izzy. Her dark eyes held Clary there and then looked up at Jonathan. He grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her up and away from the bars. He unlocked the cell door and took hold of Izzy, with his other hand he gestured Clary in.

"What…Why?" Clary shook her head.

"I told you, you can't leave. Now get in," he ordered.

Clary looked at Izzy and swallowed. She nodded and slipped quietly into the cell hearing it click behind her. She heard the shuffled of feet and a few whimpers from Isabelle but when she turned, they were gone. It was hard holding back her breakfast down here. She just hoped that Izzy would accomplish the task she'd just given her. It was Clary's last chance.

Being alone in the cell, her mind ran amock. Visions of Jace danced in her mind, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his curly hair. Those were the things she wanted to remember forever. The mind had a funny way of forgetting things when the person they were tied to was gone. A cold chill ran down her spine and she sniffed back her tears. Denial was a hard thing to overcome.

Her ears perked when she heard footsteps. Jonathan stood at the cell bars staring at her curiously. "Why are you crying? I did what you asked," he said.

"I'm not crying, I'm cold," Clary whispered, she stood and tip-toed to the metal barrier between them. Her fingers ghosted over his and then her lips.

He reached in and took hold of the back of her hair. Pulling her head back he said through gritted teeth, "You can't leave me, Clary."

"Ow, I won't. I swore to you I wouldn't leave you. I won't," she cried out. There was something dark in his eyes and it made her skin prickle. "Jon, please stop." He released her and pulled his hand back to unlock the cell. His hand found hers again and he pulled her back up the spiral steps. He was so up and down it was hard for Clary to keep up with him. She never knew if she would get the vulnerable boy who sat on his knees and told her about the hurt or the monster Valentine created.

"I'm sorry," he said looking back at her. "I don't want to hurt you. I just…I need you here with me and the thought of you not…" he shook his head.

"I'm here, Jon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Chapter and the Epilogue to go and then we're all done...Kinda sad but I have another story in the works! YAY!<strong>_

_**Love it...**_

_**Hate it...**_

_**Review/Fav/Alert it...**_

_**xox Livybug**_


	19. Formulas

**O.K I'm feeling generous. Here is the last chapter. I'm not done with the Epilogue yet so that won't come for another day or two. I know you all are waiting for one thing in particular. You may get a clue here ;) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"ALEC!" Izzy hollered. She stood in the doorway of their apartment and searched the room. Had they still been hiding out in the hotel? Did they know about Jace? "Alec," she yelled again. There was so much that needed to be done. She had to get to Clary's gallery and get the formulas, she had to take them to…someone who could help her and then, she had to get Clary out. This wasn't going to be easy.

She was frantic with her thoughts and her task. The apartment was empty. Izzy pulled out her phone and it was as if her fingers were numb, protesting with each rapid movement. She dialed Alec. He needed to be found. He would know who to contact; he would know exactly what to do. The phone rang, and rang. "Come one," she said angrily. "Answer, Alec, PLEASE!" Her emotions were getting the best of her, something that rarely happened, but lately it seemed it was an on-going occurrence.

"Isabelle," Alec's voice came incredulously.

"Alec, thank God," she breathed. "Where are you? I need your help."

"I'm with Magnus at the hotel. Where are you?"

"Your apartment, Jace…He's, he's…"

"I know, Iz," he whispered. His voice quieted and filled with hurt. She knew exactly how he felt. Everything seemed so impossible without Jace, always the fearless leader, the hero. "Are you O.K. Izzy?"

"No," she sobbed, "But we need to get Clary out of that house and away from those monsters. She told me where to find what Valentine is looking for. We need to get it before he does and take it to the right people. I just…I don't know who that is."

"Every type of law enforcement on the planet would be happy to get their hands on anything that would take down Valentine Morgenstern, Izzy. You let me worry about that. You get what they need, I'll get them. What is it he's after?"

"Formulas that enhance human performance, he wants to make the perfect soldier and he wants to use Clary to do it."

"Go get the formulas and come back here. Be quick, and don't be seen," he ordered. Izzy nodded her head and slammed the phone shut. She flew down the hallway as if her life depended on it, not even slowing to round the corners. She was tired and her body fought against her but she still pushed on. She wasn't going to lose anyone else she loved.

Once downstairs, the doorman called her a taxi and she ordered the driver to the gallery. Her legs shook and she fidgeted in her lap. New York City traffic wasn't cooperating. She shouldn't have been surprised, it never did. It was the one downfall to residing in the city that never sleeps. Clary had little time, and she felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders right now. The taxi pulled up to the gallery only an hour later than Izzy had hoped.

She ran around back, gun in hand. She wasn't going to be surprised by anyone. The alley was dark; only one lamp lit the lone alley. The steel door was locked. She shot it off and kicked the door open. Izzy hurried through the back keeping her eyes open for anyone who could be hiding out. Valentine never left anything to chance. She was sure he'd have people watching this place like a hawk.

She paced slowly up to the painting Clary had directed her to, stared up at it and took a deep breath. "All this, Jocelyn, for you to hide exactly what he wants right in public? Either you were the smartest or dumbest woman on the planet." She shook her head and lifted her hands to the bottom of the frame. She tried to lift but it wouldn't budge. She moved her hands up the sides, it still wouldn't move. Finally, she tugged on one side, like you would a vanity mirror and the picture swung from the wall revealing a safe hidden behind it. How the hell was she supposed to know the code?

She tried every combination she could think of, Clary's birthday, Luke and Jocelyn's anniversary, Luke's birthday, Jocelyn's birthday, Jonathan's birthday. It wouldn't open. "I just gave you your freedom, Isabelle, and you're already up to no good." She froze, her blood turned to ice and her skin prickled. She knew that voice.

"Jonathan," she whispered. "Where's Clary?"

"She is safe at home, where she belongs. You think I would dare harm her?" Izzy turned slowly and swallowed hard. Her mouth was dry and her hands shook. "I presumed you thought more highly of me, Isabelle." One side of his mouth turned up into a smirk and his eyes lit up like lanterns of black candle light. "After all, I let you go." He cocked his head and held his arms behind his back, just like his father.

"Did you come here to kill me?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he waived a finger at her. "I'm hurt that you would question my moral values," he said, pressing his hand to his chest. "I told Clary I wouldn't harm a hair on your head and I won't, but I'm rather curious as to what you're up to." He opened his arms and gestured to the ajar painting and the safe in the wall. "What valiant task has my caniving sister put you up to?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "It's just money, but she didn't give me the code to get in."

"Well, it's a good thing she gave it to me then, isn't it?" He smiled wide and stepped past her. He spun the dial right, then left, then right again and the safe door swung open. "Voila`," he said, stepping back and holding his hand out to gesture her forward. She looked at him skeptically and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because Clary asked me to."

"And you do what Clary asks now?"

"I do what I want, it just so happens that she and I want the same thing."

"And what is that?"

His face fell and a dark hew loomed. "Our father gone."

"There has to be more. What's in it for you?"

"Freedom, Isabelle. Is that so hard to understand? And someone who actually cares for me."

"How do you know Clary cares for you?" She got the feeling there was more going on than he was spilling. The way he said Clary's name gave her chills.

"Her eyes give her away," he said and spun on his heel. His tone was light but held much more than the words he said and then it hit her.

"You'll never replace Jace, you know. She will always love him more."

He turned slightly and chuckled. "In time, it won't matter."

"The fact that the same blood runs in your veins will always matter."

"Details, Isabelle. Don't dwell on the details. Take your formulas to whomever you need. Clary won't be harmed by anyone."

"What about Luke?"

"I can't promise anything beyond Clary."

"You killed her mother, boyfriend, and now you'll let the only family she has left die?"

He turned back and pinned her against the wall. It all happened so fast she barely registered it. "I AM HER FAMILY!" He spat. Izzy turned her face and closed her eyes tight but felt the blood under her skin pool beneath his fingers. She felt the pressure subside and Jonathan backed away leaving her alone. She quickly gathered all of the safes contents, shoved them in a bag behind the desk and hurried to Alec.

She found her way back to the secluded hotel hidden outside of Jersey City. Izzy stood in the parking lot and dialed Alec's number. "I'm outside," she said when he picked up.

"Good, do you have them?"

"Yes, what's your room number?"

"16."

"Five minutes."

"Listen, Izz, when you come in try to be quiet."

"Why?"

"You'll see when you get in here." The other end of the phone went dead and she pulled it back to stare at it for a few seconds. She shook her head and folded it back in her pocket. The gravel crackled under her boots and the chilly air bit at her cheeks. She wrapped her coat tightly around her as she made her way toward room 16. Izzy pushed the door open and Alec beamed at her.

"Good God Isabelle. You look atrocious," Magnus sniffed.

"Glad to see you too, Mags." Alec shushed them both and pointed toward the couch. Izzy's brows drew together as she closed the distance between her and the sofa. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. She looked between Magnus and Alec and then back to the couch.

"I…Is that…"

"Yup," Alec nodded. She no longer believed in the saying, seeing is believing. "Come here, we'll explain that later. I need those formulas."

"And you, dearest, need a shower," Magnus added.

~oOo~

Clary had been cooped up in her room since Jonathan left nearly two hours ago. She was beginning to worry and her stomach started twisting again. All this stress was taking its toll. She couldn't eat and what she did eat came right back up. She had a hard time sleeping. She tried to lay down after Jonathan left but it did her no good. She lay on the bathroom floor with her legs pulled into body waiting for…something. For what, she wasn't sure.

She heard footsteps behind her but at this point she was too tired to lift her head. She felt arms wrap her up and carry her to the bed, fingers gently caressed the hair from her face and cold lips touched her forehead. In her mind she saw Jace, but there was nothing cold about Jace. He was always warm. Her eyes flew open and in the dark she could barely make out his face but knew it was Jonathan. She sat up quickly and he held her by her arms shushing her.

"Did she get them?"

"Yes, Clary, she has them." He nodded. "You need to sleep. I'd hoped to find you dreaming when I got back."

"Sorry, this place doesn't exactly give the home sweet home vibe."

"Why were you lying on the bathroom floor?"

"My stomach has decided to take up gymnastics."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'll be fine." She tried to give him a huge reassuring smile but clearly failed.

"My nurse used to give me warm milk for an upset stomach. I'll get you some."

"Nurse?"

"The closest thing I had to a mother. You can't count the cheap tramps our father used to bring here at night as a mother." He ran his fingers through her hair and stood from the bed. "I'll be right back." Clary nodded and let herself fall back against the pillow. She knew she'd made a ballsy move by trusting Jonathan but she was glad she did. Izzy never would have gotten into that safe otherwise. He was different now. She didn't feel the darkness that radiated from him before. I was like he'd been washed clean of it and was now a different person.

When Jonathan returned he carried a tray. A glass of milk and saltine crackers sat on it. He practically shoved the crackers and milk down her throat and insisted that he stay until she fell asleep. It was odd to have him there but comforting at the same time. She was able to find peace in her sleep. Jace's voice lulled her into dreams of untold futures. In them he held her and kissed her and loved her. He couldn't be taken from her here.

She was savagely ripped from her dream by the sound of gun shots. Both she and Jonathan sat up rapidly and stared at one another. "That was fast," he said. "Stay here," he ordered and got up, leaving her alone once again. She wouldn't tolerate not seeing Valentine's demise. She flung the covers off and headed for the door. She reached a hand out for the handle but before she caught it the door swung open and Valentine stood in front of her.

"You've disappointed me, Clarissa," he hissed. His eyes were dark and from behind his back he pulled a gun. "You've ruined everything. I can't let you get away with this." He pulled the hammer back on the revolver and took aim. She closed her eyes and waited for it. She was ready, she would get to be with Jace. Death was welcome from the moment he took his last breath.

An arm snaked around Valentines neck and Jonathan's eyes met hers. "I would love to rip the life from you but you deserve much worse than that." The shot fired and Clary jumped but didn't duck or fall to the ground. She felt a searing pain in her left arm, like something had bitten her and she immediately covered it with her hand. When she pulled it back, blood dripped from it. She'd been shot again.

Jonathan and Valentine scuffled on the floor for the gun until four men dressed in black bullet proof vests, toting really big guns pulled them apart. She vaguely heard one of them ask Valentine if he was in fact the man they were looking for. "Good. Valentine Morgenstern, You are under arrest for murder, kidnapping, and terrorism. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney…"

"Clarissa?" She was pulled from her daze by one of the armored men. She stared at him with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what was happening. She looked back down at the floor and saw that Jonathan was being cuffed too. She began to panic. "Miss, Are you O.K.?"

"No, you can't take him. He's my brother, you can't take him," she said frantically. The man took hold of her arms and shook her. "Please, not Jonathan. You have to let him go."

"Clarissa? That is who you are, correct?" She nodded but still tried to free herself from his hold. "Your brother is an accomplice to everything Valentine has done. He needs to be detained and questioned. You need to worry about yourself right now. Come with me." The man pulled her forward but her eyes never left Jonathan nor did his leave her.

"I'll find a way, Jon. I'll find a way." She sobbed.

She was led outside to an ambulance where her arm was stitched up. She watched as Valentine and Jonathan were loaded into the back of separate cop cars and she ignored the cop in front of her who was trying vigorously to question her. Clary had no concept of time nor did she care. She just knew it was dark and cold and now she really had lost everything.

She sighed and one single tear fell down her cheek. She took one last look at the house that had been her prison for the last two days and was ashamed of herself that she felt no joy in the moment. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them her jaw fell and a smile crept onto her face. "Dad," she whispered. She shot out of the ambulance, oblivious to the protesting paramedics, and flung herself at Luke.

"Clary," he said wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his face in her hair. "I'm so glad you're O.K."

"I'm just happy to see you. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He pulled her back and gave her a smile. He kissed her forehead and hugged her again then, led her back to the ambulance. "Did he hurt you?"

'No," Luke shook his head. "I'm sure he was cooking up plans to do much more than hurt me. Tell me, Clary, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you bring him down?"

"I didn't," she shook her head. "Isabelle did, I just gave her what was needed to do it. Mom hid those formulas pretty well but Valentine was right, only I could have found them."

"Where were they?"

"Behind the only painting of hers left in the gallery," she said with a smile. Luke chuckled and wrapped is arm around Clary's shoulder. "She was ingenius."

"Your mother had the most brilliant mind of any person I know and she would be so proud of you right now."

Clary smiled, she was proud of herself. She'd done exactly what she said she would and now she couldn't wait to watch it all burn. She would have to face her demons one day, learn to let go of what she never had control over, but that would come in time. She would forever blame herself for Jace's death and Luke and Izzy's torture. It would take time to deal with everything and sift through it all in her head but for now she was just happy to have Luke and happy that Valentine was where he belonged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What'd ya think?<strong>_

_**love it...**_

_**Hate it...**_

_**Review/Fave/Alert it...**_


	20. Epilogue

**Alrighty then! I hope you all have enjoyed the ride with Jace and Clary. It's taken a while to get this finished...I know...but we've come full circle and I hope you all like it and your questions have been answered. **

**_**_******************__**I do NOT own any of these characters, any and all references to the books belongs to the WONDERFUL and AMAZING Cassandra Clare! However the creative idea for the story is mine and any and all changes or references to it must go through me.**__******************_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Everything that happened five months ago seemed more like a dream than reality to Clary. It took months to get Valentine put away for life and just as long to try and get Jonathan cleared. They were able to prove him unstable through help of a shrink, and instead of being sent to prison, he was sent to a mental institution. The pump was taken away and, he too, was forced to deal with his demons.

The judge ordered that Clary could visit but only after he was off the adrenaline juice and had a full psychic evaluation. She knew the withdraws would be hard for him but this was something he would have to do on his own. He'd done well and Clary visited three times a week. He was working through his skeletons but what hurt her most is that, he told her to stop coming. His shrink felt it wasn't helping.

Luke and Clary moved shortly after. They sold the gallery and book store. Isabelle disappeared after the night Jonathan released her, and frankly Clary didn't blame her. She and Luke were granted Citizenship in England because of Jocelyn's work and because of all they did to help put Valentine away. They decided to settle in France while Clary finished her last year of art school and she got an internship at the Louvre. Clary's only problem was that Jace's body was never found.

Every day she went through a routine. She had class from eight in the morning to eleven and then she worked at the Louvre from Noon to six. For a half hour before her shift started she would walk the museum halls taking in all of the history around her. Each day she found a new piece to admire but she always came back to one. The Mona Lisa was one of her mother's favorites. What secret did she really hide? Clary stopped in front of her and would come up with different scenarios.

This day was like any other. It was beginning to get colder out and Luke had ordered her to wear a coat. She was glad he did because when she left school, the wind nearly carried her away. "Look what the wind blew in," Grace, another intern said in a thick French accent as Clary made her way in.

"Hey, Grace." Clary smiled and hung her jacket up in her locker.

"You're finally getting a little bit of a bump there, girlie," Grace pointed to Clary's belly. "For someone who's six months along, I'd expect you to be much bigger."

"I'm just lucky I guess," Clary shrugged. Jace hadn't left her alone completely. He'd left her a gift, one she would proudly bare a big belly for.

"It's your day off why are you here?"

"I'm just gonna walk the halls. What's the use in working in an art museum if you never use the free pass to see the sites?" Grace nodded as Clary left. She followed her usual path, stopping at her favorite pieces until finally she reached her Mona Lisa. "So, what are we hiding today, My Lady?" she did a small curtsey and smiled.

She studied the glass up and down, her own reflection staring back at her. She looked sad but, she always thought she looked sad. Clary rested her hand atop her small bump and forced a smile. "What's her secret?" A voice whispered in her ear. Her head snapped up and she stared into the glass, trying to see the reflection of whoever it was. A blurred face with a golden halo stared back at her. Clary instantly thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

Clary closed her eyes and spun around slowly. She felt warm fingers wrap around her hand and more warmth on her cheek. "Open your eyes," the whisper came again. "I've missed your big green eyes staring back at me." Clary shook her head. She had to be imaging things. It couldn't be possible.

"You're not really here," she said as quietly as she could. She didn't need people thinking she was crazy.

"Look at me, Clary. It's really me." His voice swept over her and made her body tingle. She exhaled and tried to fight back the tears that stung her eyes. It was no use. Small streams fell down her cheeks as she opened her eyes. The perfect fuzzy vision of Jace stood in front of her. He gave her a small smile and wiped the tears from her face. "I've miss you," Jace whispered. She still was unable to comprehend what was happening. Her mind wasn't wrapping itself around the current situation.

"You're dead," she whimpered. Jace's head bobbed left to right and he chuckled. "You're not really here," Clary whispered.

"I'm glad to hear that you missed me as well, Cherry, but I am really here." His voice held a certain tone that only Jace, in the flesh, could pull off. Her eyebrows came together and his hands held her cheeks. "You're a hard one to track down, you know?" She couldn't help it, she just had to. Clary swung her arms around Jace's neck and flung herself into him.

"God, I hope you're real. Please be real," she mumbled into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her tight against him.

"As real as I'm ever gonna be." Clary pulled back abruptly and a scowl painted her face.

"I saw you…I watched it happen. This isn't possible."

"It is, if you'd let me enjoy having you in my arms just a little while longer, I would be more than happy to explain." He was so irritatingly Jace that she couldn't help the smile on her face. His arms held her tighter, his body completely surrounding hers, and then he tensed. He pulled back, looked down and slowly opened the cardigan she was wearing. "What is that?" He questioned.

Clary smiled and placed her hand flat on her little bump, "Not what," she amended, "Who." She took Jace's hand and rested it atop her belly with her own on top, "I'd like you to meet your daughter, Jace." She felt a little nudge inside her and Jace's fingers twitched. His eyes hadn't left their hands. She reached her free hand up and pressed it to his cheek. "I think she missed you too." His eyes met hers with his brows raised and mouth agape.

"I…I th-thought I had the bigger surprise," he swallowed.

"You still may, you haven't told me how you survived a kill shot." He regained his composure quickly and a sly smirk drew into his cheeks.

"Let's go, I'll explain and then," his finger shook left to right in the direction of her stomach, "so can you."

"What's to explain about her? You were there. Didn't you pay attention in health class?" Jace pursed his lips and cocked his head. "Well," she began clasping her hands in front of her, "when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"O.K. smartass, lets' go." He took Clary's hand but she couldn't help but giggle. "A girl? What am I going to do with a girl?" He mumbled.

"Teach her how to stay away from boys like her daddy," Clary suggested with a straight face but sarcastic tone. Jace looked at her but rolled his eyes. "What? She could be a kick boxing, gun toting, mini you."

"No daughter of mine will be anywhere near guns…or boys." Clary bit her lip trying to force back the smile but failed. "Shut it, Fray, Fairchild…Morgenstern. Whatever it is you go by now."

"I'd prefer something that starts with an 'H' instead," she said.

"I'll make a mental post-it of that," he smiled.

"Maybe I was supposed to work today…did you ever think of that?"

"Clary," he stopped just outside the museum and took her hand in his. "Would you have worked your shift today given that I'm here and you thought I was dead?" She stared back at him but didn't respond. "I didn't think so. Besides," he led her forward once more interlacing his fingers with hers. "I've been watching you for months. I know your patterns better than you do."

"Why did you wait so long?"

He stopped again but this time he sighed. "I needed to know whether or not you had moved on."

"Why would that have mattered?"

"Because, Clary," he took her cheeks between his hands and leaned in. "If you had, I would've let you alone, let you be happy without me screwing it up."

"Jace, there is no way for me to be truly happy without you," she whispered. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "I'm a little disappointed in your return," she added. His smiled fell and he lifted his head. "I envisioned hugs and kisses and I love you's. All I got was a hug," she pouted. Jace let out a low chuckle and kissed her forehead.

"We're in public, Clary. I need to maintain my composure out here. The rest of that stuff will come later, preferably a sooner later than later because I'm interested in what that freckled little tummy of yours looks like without the shirt."

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, are you making a pass at me?"

"Yes," he nodded confidently.

"I am not one of your easy little tramps that you can just…." He kissed her before she could finish. Her heart sped out of control and heat surged through her veins. She's forgotten how much she missed his soft lips and the sweet taste of them. Her fingers itched to tangle in his curls and rememorize his every muscle. Her arms stretch up and wrapped around his neck but he pulled back quickly.

"I said later," he said and gave her a chaste kiss before tugging her forward again. He took her to a small coffee shop that she was all too familiar with, just a few blocks from the Louvre. She tried to order a mocha frapachino but Jace protested saying, "Caffein isn't good for her," while he shook his head and finger in the direction of her tummy. He'd known about her for like fifteen second and the protective daddy in him had already set in. Though frustrated, she couldn't help but smile.

"So," she said taking her seat at a table for two with a hot chocolate in hand. "How did you do it?"

"What?"

"Foil your foes and fake your death."

"Ooooh," he sighed, "Where to start…"

"At the beginning would be nice," she batted her eyes and smirked from the rim of her styrofome cup."

"O.K…" he tipped his cup back and sucked his teeth, "Two days before I left you at the cabin I spoke with Izzy on the phone. I'd heard about a concoction once that slowed bodily functions and gave the appearance of death."

"Like the one in Romeo and Juliet?" Jace cocked his head and nodded. "The one that slowed her heart and kinda put her into…hibernation," she added.

"Yup, that's the one, but there was only one person that I knew who could get her hands on it. I couldn't take the chance of contacting her myself so I had Izzy do it and trying to get that girl to do something without telling her what it is exactly, is like pulling teeth. Anyway, she did it and when I left I met up l with her. Izzy disappearing was a trap. She put herself on Valentine's radar and by me meeting her also put me on it. That's what I needed."

"Did you need him to come find me too?" She said straight faced and jaw clenched.

"No," he shook his head. "I'd hoped if he had me he wouldn't go after you but I was wrong. Little did I know, he couldn't get what he wanted from me. I'm sorry, Clary. If I had known…I never would have played it out the way I did. I never would have left you there." His eyes blazed with apology after apology. "But in any case, it was better that I did what I did because, had I been locked in that house with you, we never would've gotten you out."

"That's not the point, Jace. You left me there to fend for myself."

"You weren't alone, Izzy was there."

"Locked in a cell! And she thought you were dead too!"

"I needed everyone to think I was dead. When I met up with Iz, I replaced her bullets with ones Cami gave me when we were in Jersey City. They were new and I never thought I'd have use for them but they came in handy. Blood splatter bullets. They give the illusion of hit and they hurt too, I had a bruise for weeks."

"I feel for you, Jace. I really do." Clary shook her head. "While you were playing dead I was being forced to watch the torture of the, "living," people I love while being molested by my big brother and dealt with morning sickness the entire time. Forgive me," she said angrily, "If your little bruise doesn't invoke pity."

"Wait, wait a minute," Jace laughed. "I just came back from the dead and you're mad at me?"

Clary nodded.

"Why?" Jace asked leaning over the table with his arms crossed.

"Because, Jace," she spat. "You play on people's emotions like it's a game!"

"Only when I have to, the way you and Izzy reacted had to _**be**_ real, not look real. There is a huge difference between the two." He reached over the table to hold her hand but she quickly slipped them into her lap. "Clary, if I hadn't done what I did…the formulas never would have gotten into the right hands, Valentine would still have you locked in his mansion and only God knows what he would be doing, not only to you, but to our daughter right now." Her hands instinctively went to her little bump and she felt a nudge on her right side. Her heart skipped a beat and she sucked in a breath of air. "I was there that night," he said quietly. "I was there to watch you walk out of that house and into Luke's arms, where I knew you'd be safe until the time was right. I've been as close as I could be since that night."

"You let me think you were dead," she whispered.

"You said I meant nothing to you."

"I was trying to protect you," she hissed.

"So was I," he whispered. "When Izzy came back with the formulas, Alec and I looked them over. Different variations of steroids, painkillers, adrenaline, amphetamines, and growth hormones all packed into one equation to make a person stronger, faster, more deadly…Clary, he wanted to pump that shit into you like he did to Jonathan. If he knew I was alive he would've strapped you to a chair and fed you an I.V. the moment I escaped. He needed to think the threat was gone."

"How did you know about the formulas if you'd already played the 'I'm dead' card?"

"Luke told me. Valentine had us all held in that cellar."

"Luke didn't…"

"He knows how to play a good game too, Clary."

"How did you know he would use Izzy's gun?"

"Because, I know Jonathan. He and Izzy have a sorted past, it was a way to get back at her."

"For what?"

"Me." Clary looked at him skeptically. "Let's just say, he's the main reason I thought she was full of shit when it came to her being pregnant. Apparently I'm better than your brother at a lot of things." He slumped back into his chair and smiled.

"I would've been just fine living the rest of my life not knowing what you just said," she said with a disgusted tone. Jace just shrugged and took another chug of his coffee. "So how did you get back to Alec?"

"Ha, Ha, Jonathan threw me in the trash. He was more worried about riding off into the sunset with his little sister than disposing of me correctly. I crawled out when I woke up and went to Alec's hotel. Izzy showed up about an hour later. From there, the rest is history. I have a question, though," he said. "What was the combination to the safe?"

"It was mom and Valentines anniversary."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, Jonathan did. Birthdays and other anniversary's would've been expected and it would have been the one thing Valentine would have known but never thought she would use."

"Makes sense," he shrugged. "Come on, I'm tired of being around so many people. I just want to be around you." He stood and held his hand out for her. Any anger was forgotten at the thought of being alone with him, just them, like it was at the cabin. He walked her down just a couple more blocks and stood in front of a brick building. It was small and quaint, not at all Jace's style of living. "Home sweet home," he sighed.

"No huge penthouses?"

"Nope, I wanted something less…just less. What do t-almost three people need all that space for?" She found it cute how he corrected himself to accommodate their daughter. Jace took her up and showed her around. It was actually pretty spacious for a two bedroom apartment. The lay out was much like the one in the cabin. It wasn't updated but held a certain feel of home that she hadn't felt since her mom died. Clary sat down on the couch and removed her coat. Jace hung his in a tiny entryway closet and took a seat next to her.

"I like it," she smiled. Jace leaned over and Clary lay back so her head rest on the arm. Jace lifted her shirt to reveal her tiny freckled bump and smiled.

"What do you think?" His lips grazed her skin causing a shiver to rush down her spine and her tummy began to tremble. Jace laughed, "I think she likes it too." Clary smirked and nodded, her hand came down and she raked her fingers through his curls. Jace sighed and rested his head on her bare skin while using her freckles to connect the dots with his finger. For the first time since her mother's death she felt safe, she felt like she belonged and she was happy. She had all she wanted or needed in this single moment and it would only get better from here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... let me know what ya'll think, how ya feels<em>**

**_Love it..._**

**_Hate it..._**

**_Review/Alert/Fav it..._**

**_Just to let you know, I have posted the prologue for my new story, "Wide Awake." Let me know what you guys think of that too. Post some of your favorite moments from the story for me bc I love the feedback from you guys! Thanks SO much for reading! and hope your there for Clace's new journey!_**

**_xoxo Livybug_**


End file.
